Sonic SatAM Espylacopa
by Genocyber
Summary: One evening Sally lays down to sleep...and when she wakes up...she is no longer in the Knothole, or even the Mobius...that she knows. Everything and everyone has changed!
1. Chapter 1 Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**SONIC ESPYLACOPA**

Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow--

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less gone?

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar

Of a surf-tormented shore,

And I hold within my hand

Grains of the golden sand--

How few! yet how they creep

Through my fingers to the deep,

While I weep--while I weep!

O God! can I not grasp

Them with a tighter clasp?

O God! can I not save

One from the pitiless wave?

Is all that we see or seem

But a dream within a dream?

-Edgar Allen Poe

**Chapter 1 **

**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

Everything seemed normal as it was. It was another sunny day in Knothole Village. The blue birds were out dancing in the skies chirping and singing and the animals of the forest were busy doing there own thing. Meanwhile,in the sleepy village Sally was on one of her walks to clear her head after spending so much time cooped up in her hut and to try to push away the thought of Robotnik for a little while while she enjoyed the day.

When she walked through the village some of the villagers would stop what they were doing and admire her beauty. She was a princess after all but out in the Great Forest she felt titles are meaningless. A thing of the past from a now non existent kingdom. As she walked the suns rays danced along the slender curves of her body making her look like a goddess and her hair blowing in the autumn winds. Today it was warm and she decided to tromp around without her usual blue vest. Hardly anybody bothered to wear clothes in the first place unless it was cold. Mobians had a different sense towards their bodies than humans. The only other female in the village who preferred to stay covered up was Bunnie (possibly due to her large breasts) .

Princess Sally was around roughly 16 years old and was the unofficial leader of what remained of her people. Her chestnut brown hair shaped into a large shapely mullet, her bangs hanging down her face half covering her sparkling azul eyes. A stripe of golden fur clung close to her body, that complimented the natural curviness of her form. She wore long blue boots that seemed almost four sizes too big for her. Sally had no family, only vaguely remembered her fathers face but remembers his love deeply. It is what keeps her going inside to remain strong.

A big gust of wind kicked up,sending the leaves from the branches and almost blew her over. Her hair flapped wildly and she almost buckled against the force. But as it calmed, her friend Sonic walked over grinning. He slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

" Heh. Sorry if I was going too fast for ya, Sal! "

She grumbled but smiled happy to hear his voice and fixed her hair back into the original spot. The hedgehog had always been there for her as she held feelings for him but didn't want to reveal them, at least not until she felt she was ready. He was tall. Long legs made for running with large triangular red sneakers with white stripes over them. He was surprisingly thin compared to his insatiable appetite for junk food, mainly chili dogs. His blue quills hung back like hair that could cut through steel when they stood up. His eyes were bright green like two shining emeralds. Just looking at him made her blush.

She was then greeted by her other friends. Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, and Tails came running over. They were like brothers and sisters to her, growing up together looking out for each other.

Rotor was a large overweight walrus who was always a brain when it came to figuring out Robotnik's technology. He wore a yellow cap backwards on his head with a pouch belt stuffed with tools and contraptions that hung from his shoulder. He was always a shy and sincere one, always willing to lend a shoulder and offer advice when someone was feeling down.

Antoine was a young coyote who had come from a proud family. He spoke with a heavy French accent that often slurred his English. To honor his family he wore their military colors,dressed to fight at a moments notice. This heavily contrasted with his true nature, as if faced with imminent danger he would crumple into a whimpering coward. Yet, he was resourceful and sometimes came up with strategies, almost capturing Robotnik on his own once.

Bunnie was the real trooper of the team. Like her namesake, she was a golden brown haired rabbit sporting a cheerful southern belle accent sporting a purple leotard that almost seemed too small for her large bust to contain. She was almost lost in the beginning when she was pulled from the robotizer, her legs and left arm gone and replaced with heavy robotic limbs. It was a heavy blow to her that she turned into an advantage, becoming the strongest Mobian alive. Her mechanical appendages have shredded SWAT Bots and destroyed traps set for them.

Tails was the youngest member of them all, known as the child prodigy. He was only five but already had knowledge to learn how Robotnik's technology worked and to disarm it in record time. He was a fox with two tailed appendages who idolized Sonic, trying to become as cool like him. He even began wearing similar shoes like him.

" Is something up, guys? " she asked.

" Princess! Today is our 10th anniversary of being Freedom Fighters! " said Rotor.

" Yes, m'princess! For zis occasion I wrote you a p'em! " said Antoine in his heavy French accent.

" A what? " asked Sonic.

" A p'em you fewl! " snarled Antoine.

" Think sugah twan means a poem there... " said Bunnie correcting him.

As Sonic antagonized Antoine more on his outrageous accent Sally's mind drifted back into memories of the years they have spent fighting Robotnik. All the close calls they have had and the victories they have had but still his empire remains strong. She began to feel it was futile to fight. Like a hamster running on his wheel. He tries so hard but he will never advance no matter how hard he pushes. She put on a smile for her friends so she wouldn't make them feel bad. She played along with their happiness and they gathered for a group photo. Rotor put down the camera and set up the timer and they huddled together. Sally was in the middle and Sonic was beside her having Antoine in a head lock while Tails stood proud beside Sally and beside him was Bunnie and behind those two was Rotor.

In a bright flash the picture was taken, capturing that moment of tranquility on film. A minute later the picture popped out of a slot at the front. Rotor gave each of them copies and after everyone went back to do what they were originally doing.

Dark came quickly as black clouds darker than the ones seen in Robotropolis drifted over top of the Great Forest. Flashes of light were seen inside the clouds and seconds later was sound catching up with a great thunder that sounded like Thor's hammer smiting the heavens. The tree's shook in fear but the strange part was there was no wind. All the villagers were safely in their huts and hoped lightning wouldn't start any forest fires.

At this time Sally was in her room typing her journal entry on her intelligent and witty computer, Nicole. She looked at the picture taken today and smiled. She felt drowsiness set in and threw back the covers to her bed and fell into a deep dark dreamless sleep.

The morning after when she awoke something immediately told her something was amiss. She ignored this gut feeling and threw off the covers. It was very cold in her room. Her breathless could be seen clinging to the air.

" Odd " she thought. " This isn't the type of season to have cold mornings... "

She went over to her desk and opened up 'Nicole', her miniature computer that seemed to have a mind of its own for an analysis of possible weather changes from Robotnik's factories. When she picked up Nicole she got a even colder chill. She felt her energy leave her as if something was sucking the life force out of her and she through it to the ground gasping. A thick black bubbling smoke oozed out of Nicole's screen followed by a horrible groan.

" GOD IS NOT HERE. GOD IS NOT HERE. GOD IS NOT HERE " it said over and over but not in its usual cocky feminine tone but in the deep masculine voice.

The screen was erratic of white fuzz and the black bubbling smoke drifted closer. Sally let out a scream and scrambled towards the door. But when she opened it she grabbed onto the inside and threw herself back. Her hut was no longer on the ground. It was suspended high above the air above the Great Forest sitting atop a mountain of gigantic twisted tree roots twisted around in a spiral fused to the bottom of her hut. She shook in fear and looked behind her as the black cloud drifted closer.

"DIIEEEEEEE..." it uttered in a whisper.

" Nicole?!" she stammered. "Whats happened to you?! "

" DIIEEEEEEE... "

Sally climbed along the side of a root wrapped around the outside and began to climb downwards. She felt a pulse go through them and looked up and saw the hut slowly get squeezed and ripped apart by a giant hand made out of the earthly shuddered and continued climbing down towards Terra firma. As she climbed she looked she saw even stranger things. The sky was still like a painting and saw parts of what looked like Robotropolis covered in moss poking out of the Great Forest and solid looking clouds impaling some of the buildings. This wasn't even physically possible for a cloud to do that to a solid object. Then it suddenly all made sense.

" Of course! This must be a dream I'm having! " she said confident.

As she kept climbing down she noticed the ground was covered in a thick and creepy fog. She couldn't even see the ground. She wondered what she ate or saw to have a dream like this. It felt like forever that she climbed as she passed into the fog. After ten minutes of climbing she kept expecting to hit the hard ground after each step but nothing. This all didn't feel right and felt too surreal for a dream. The fog was wet and was cold and she could feel it against her fur and the branches were slippery and muddy. She felt that against her hands. It felt very real. Fear crept back into her as she began to wonder if this was still a dream. She looked up and could no longer see anything but a gray void. Only thing she could see now was what she was climbing down on. As she felt her way around she felt something soft and furry. A chill went up her spine as she dared to look. She leaned to the side to see what it gasped. It was a face of one of the villagers fused into the mountain of roots.

" Omigosh... " she uttered,her pupils shrinking in shock.

The eyes sprung open revealing where eyes should have been rows of razor sharp teeth. The face began to speak but spoke very fast. " Ssentiw raeb dna eht fo sluos eht epahs dna...yks eht ni edilloc llahs yeht " it said. It snarled its teeth, lashing out at her. It's jaw hung open as a black snake oozed out and slithered up her arm. She screamed and lost footing and fell into the gray void. Her head spun and blacked out before she hit the she finally opened her eyes she felt that she finally hit the ground sometime after she blacked broke down and tears streamed down her face.

" Where am I?! Where are you Sonic! " she cried hanging her head. She felt a small warm breeze and something familiar sweeped in front of her as a sign or message. Her tears stopped and she picked up the picture and found it was the one taken yesterday of them together. Everyone looked so last stray tear rolled down her cheep touching the picture.

" Sonic...Tails...everyone...where are you? " she said wiping the wetness from her eyes. She took the picture and put it inside her pocket on her vest. She got up finally brushing the dirt off her knees and explored her surroundings. All around her was a dead marsh where she could see faces in the tree's and in the water. For a moment she thought her friends joined them but she shook that thought away. " No. They couldn't have. They're too strong for that! "

The air around her didn't feel cold or misty anymore but thicker and warm. She looked up at the tree's as they reached higher and higher than what they normally were and looked up into the sky and saw the great blanket of fog above her. This wasn't right. None of this was but it was no dream. It was real. Some of the huts were poking out of the marsh. Others had just disappeared or great seemingly bottomless pits where one should have been.

" I've got to get out of here... " she said.

When she turned around she laid eyes upon a yellow brick road. That was not there before. She knew that well. That could not have been possible. She stomped her foot on felt real and it looked all felt like one sadistic fairy tale she was trapped in.

" Sonic..I hope your alright... "

She trusted the bright road and followed the path hoping it would take her away from this madness to her friends. Along the way she saw some mushrooms growing and felt like picking one but didn't want to stop. She didn't dare look behind her only ahead of her towards the horizon. The tree's around her were dead and twisted looking and the ground around the road was soft like quicksand and once in awhile she would catch something dark at the corner of her eye dart around the tree's which made her feel uneasy.

She would often glance at the murky bogs around the road and would look for her reflection but didn't see one. But then suddenly in front of her path stepped a figure. He was tall and wore a brown dusty cloak. It was the Guardian. Sally stepped back shocked. She had met him once before. He glared at her with his red eyes and spoke in a deep hateful voice.

" Go back... "

" W-what? " she stammered.

" Go back... " he said again.

He then began to fade away like a memory. Sally got to her feet and ran towards him. " Wait! Come back!"

But he was gone. She felt like crying again but she held back her tears and grief and pressed on hoping to find an explanation for all this or better yet, her friends. Another 15 minutes of walking brought her to a dead met a rock wall that was too slippery to climb. She collapsed again feeling tiredness and fatigue set in.

"Dammit..dammit...why cant this all go away?" she moaned.

Behind her out from the bog stepped a figure. It was drenched in the slime and its features hidden by its hanging robes. It was about eight feet tall as it was hunched over like an old man clutching an old lantern. Black Smoke emitted from the bottom of its robes. It moved like a shadow as it swayed from side to side on the path. Sally backed up against the wall shaking but eager to see what it wants. It stopped three feet away from her.

" To escape a riddle three you must answer, now! " it spoke through its hissing teeth.

" A riddle? " Sally asked curiously.

" Answer a riddle three right to pass through the wall you must " raising its lantern high, its gnarled treeish fingers wrapped tightly around it.

" What happens if I get one wrong? " she asked shakily.

The thing did not speak but merely pointed to the bog and bowed its head nodding at her. " Begin we shall! " it said, with a hint of eagerness to begin the game.

Sally nodded and gulped ready. She was always good at solving riddles so how hard could it be?

" I never was, am always to be,

No one ever saw me, nor ever will,

And yet I am the confidence of all

To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.

What am I? "

Sally paused for a moment. She had never heard this one before. She felt a tremor shake the ground.

" Whats that! "

The creature moved aside and she saw the yellow brick road behind her sink into the mind raced with fear as she felt like panicking.

" Answer the riddle you shall before the time runs out or sink into the abyss you will! "

Sally looked on at the horizon and saw the path disappear as he said it would. The bright golden bricks swallowed up the swamps

" Calm down " she thought. " You know this...just let it come! "

As soon as she did, taking deep breaths to let her mind go at ease the answer came to grinned at the creature.

" The answer...is tomorrow. "

It's eyes bulged and it stepped back. " Correct. Next riddle it is... "

" Waitaminute...I thought you said only 1 riddle?! " she asked, outraged.

" A riddle three you must answer... " it replied.

" Oh no..."

" The next riddle...prepare thyself.

My life can be measured in hours;

I serve by being devoured.

Thin, I am quick; fat, I am slow.

Wind is my foe.

What am I? "

This one was even tougher. She thought his words over and over again. The path crumpled faster and within a minute or two it neared them. As it approached the creature from behind it stepped off the path floating in the air as it went for her. But then she opened up her eyes and shouted out the answer.

" A candle! "

The bricks stopped and the creature hissed. " Riddle two nobody has ever beaten! Prepare for the finalist and hardest of riddles. You have thirty seconds till the bog claims you! "

" Alright " she said feeling confident. She had come this far.

" To unravel me

You need a key.

No key that was made by lock smith's hand,

But a key that only I will understand.

What am I? "

She only had thirty seconds to get this one. The lovely bricks fell faster into the gray foul muck towards her. Her mind raced and sweat trickled down the side of her head. Twenty seconds passed. Then five. Right when the creature was about to tell her time was up she yelled as loud as could.

" A CIPHER! "

It stopped with her standing on one last brick with her back pressed against the wall. The creature groaned and floated over to her and planted his hand on the wall and suddenly the wall split in two forming a new path.

" Passed you have the trial of the Great Forest. Goodbye and do not return. "

As it went to go back down into the swamp Sally turned to leave she got a idea. " I have a riddle for you! " It halted and glared at her intrigued yet insulted at the same time.

" A riddle for thy own self? TELL. "

She smiled daringly.

" I have hands that wave at you,

Though I never say goodbye.

It's cool for you to be with me,

Especially when I say, " HI. "

What am I? "

It sneered. " The answer is wind. "

Sally shook her head and folded her arms feeling triumphant.

" No. The answer is...an electric fan! "

It howled in fury and lunged at her but in a flash of light from inside itself it exploded. It's lantern it had fell to her feet and all that was left was its torn robes that got carried off by a small breeze. She took the lantern and went down the path.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mad

**Chapter 2**

**The Mad**

As Sally passed along the gray smooth rock walls she felt glad she wasn't claustrophobic or else this would be a lot worse. The rock walls were smooth and wet against her touch. Not much to grab onto. As she walked she quickened her pace as the thought dawned on her on how long the path will stay open for her.

She began to feel cold as she walked farther and farther away from the swamp and rubbed her cold arms. Rain began to trickle down at first soft and then hard. It was even colder than the temperature. She ran hugging her jacket close for warmth with rain drops stinging her eyes as she ran.

She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground awhile she didn't move as her mind spun as the world around her shifted into a colorless blur. She felt like laying down and dying but she saw the picture of her friends in front of her and strength returned to her as she forced herself up to her tired and shaky knees now numb to the harsh and cold rain. She panted, covered in mud and grabbed the picture and stuffed it back in her jacket and pushed herself forward jogging.

" Sonic...where are you... " she gasped between her breathes. She felt ready to faint until a voice called out to her.

" Where are you going? " it said in a whisper in her ear.

She turned and saw nothing. Then she felt something cold grab her arm and wrench her backwards. She was about to let out a scream but there was still nobody there. It was just her and the walls. That was it. She looked up to see if something was watching her but when she did hard rain stung her eyes. She ran as hard as she could shutting her eyes blind to the cruel world around her clinging to the now distant memories of yesterday. Her brain was now floating in a soup of adrenaline and her eyes sown shut to the harsh truth.

Time seemed to stand still as all her senses failed her and the only thing she knew that she was still running but deaf to the cries of her lungs telling her to stop. But soon she collapsed from exhaustion. Her body was huddled cold and wet completely stiff on the ground. Her eyes were open but only a blank expression was there. No sign of her fighting spark. But after a long silence she let out a small whisper.

" Was it all a dream...? "

A bit of life returned to her eyes and the pupils expanded back to normal but were still without will or life to them as she felt someone grab her arms and drag her as blackness took her. When she awoke she still felt weak and was in a corner. She looked around and the area was cold steel and checkered tile floors. She was still wet, but felt a little better. As she got to her feet she felt a pair of hands grab her arms from behind. She felt to weak to resist or scream but merely accepted these strange mysterious hands. It was almost hypnotic as she felt them move and slide up and down her hips. But then a familiar feminine voice spoke.

" Someones still sleeping barely conscious or aware. It's time to wake up! "

And with that she was shoved through a pink curtain to another room. At first all she could see was blackness but but then she hard some soft music begin to play and the lights began to un-dim the room and the walls were starting to become known to her. The music increased in beat and she felt her heart begin to race as if it was going along with the beat. But then the theme became very loud and became a twisted hypnotic techno beat that made her heart and mind race. Bright flashes of pink and yellow and red colors filled the dimmed room and what Sally saw then made her jaw drop. She saw girls on a stage pressing and sliding against a pole and twisting their bodies and spreading their legs caressing themselves with devious smiles exposing every inch of themselves for all to see. But this is not what made her shiver. No, if this was any ordinary place she would simply feel uncomfortable at best. No, it was that everyone in the room looked like her. They had her hair, her body. Everything. But when she gazed into their eyes they weren't hers. They were dark, cold, hollow. It was as if they were dolls. Dolls on strings dancing to entertain the all seeing eyes. It felt wrong. It was a violation to her very soul to watch this dance of the dolls but she couldn't help it. After all, they looked like her. When the music died one stepped down off stage and approached her. She grinned devilishly which made her mind race in what she was about to do.

" Hello gracious guest " she said sweetly smiling shrugging her shoulders looking cute.

" Where am I? " Sally asked.

" You are at the Princess Sally Strippers Club. All the girls and all free entertainment. Our payment you ask? To be enjoyed. "

Sally was disgusted that such a dirty thing came from the tongue of this lookalike. She stepped back feeling a bit uneasy.

" You all look like me... " she uttered.

" Of course we do. Its because we are mad! "

" Your mad...?" she repeated,unsure what that meant. " I think I should be leaving now... "

" Oh you can't go! You have to be with us! You are us, afterall. "

" But I don't want to go among mad people, " Sally remarked.

" Oh, you can't help that," said the lookalike. " We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad. "

" How do you know I'm mad? " said Sally, raising an eyebrow.

" You must be " said the lookalike; " Or you wouldn't have come here. "

Sally didn't think that proved it at all; however, she went on. " And how do you know that you're mad? "

" To begin with, " said the lookalike, " a dog's not grant that? "

" I suppose so, " said Sally.

" Well, then, " she went on. " You see, a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now I growl when I'm pleased, and wag my little tail when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad. " Sally couldn't find words for what she said. It seemed like nonsense. The lookalike took a sip of a tiny teacup lying on the table beside her.

" Why do you all look like me? " she asked in a hopeless tone.

" I told you! Because we're mad and so are us be mad together " she said, her smile reaching to each ends of her face. She leaned in closer to her backing her against the wall. She felt her hot breath against her neck and the others stopped what they were doing and closed in around her trapping her. Her eyes went black and hollow and she saw a aura rise around her.

" Let us be mad together. "

With that she planted a solid deep kiss on Sally's lips. She went to shove her off her but the others grabbed her arms and legs and looked at her with hungry eyes...devil eyes. She tried to scream but her mouth was smothered by hers and she felt the lookalike rub herself against her.

" S-stop it... " she moaned struggling to break free and not give into temptation. They didn't respond but only grinned got angry and broke the grip of the ones holding back her left arm.

" STOP IT! " she screamed and delivered a sharp punch to her faux lookalikes face sending her back.

She pushed the others aside and ran out the back door. They followed after her in a swarm eager for her blood and flesh. She ran her hardest but they were closing in fast. They moved with inhuman speed and agility cackling and bearing their teeth. She turned and tripped over a branch and fell on her rear. They lunged over the hill like hungry vampires grinning demoniacally with their hollow eyes. Suddenly, they collapsed to the ground writhing and squirming in pain. The rain stung their bodies and they roared in agony deep from inside themselves. They crawled to their feet and hissed at her. The fur from their bodies began to rot and curdle and fall from their bodies in clumps. They peeled off their faces like old skin revealing demonic looking creatures to her. They were covered completely in a black thick fur and had great horns reaching up into the sky and where a mouth should be was a long hairy trunk with sharp claws and teeth. They all let out a great primal roar and pounded on their chests simultaneously and leaped into the air like cats after her.

She kept running as fast as she could but came to a great river. It was 30 feet across and was overflowing moving fast and hard and those things behind her weren't slowing down. To jump or not to jump. Time was running out. She desperately looked around for a log or anything she could use to make it across but there was nothing. Just nothing but solid wall still on both sides. When she turned around to fight something exploded out of the water. A great arm reached out of the river made up of the water itself. The earth shook beneath her and the ground split. She saw the arm reach over top of her and grab the vicious creatures and drag them into the water kicking and screaming struggling to break free of the grip. Inside the hand was a great whirlpool force throwing them around like rag dolls as it submerged drowning the wretched things. Sally blinked in awe and confusion into what just happened. Almost every minute something that could not possibly happen would happen. She knew that it was no dream but still could not comprehend it all. Her head hurt and her adrenaline left her and she dropped completely out of energy to move or do anything anymore and once again blacked out hoping to wake up from this nightmare. But this was only the beginning of her journey. When she awoke there was a blanket around her. It felt soft and inviting and she was dry. But when her vision cleared she found herself in a steel bar cage.

" What on Mobius? "

She tugged at the bars but got a electric shock from them. She looked around and found herself in a wooden room. She knew she was moving but to where? Beside her a figure stirred from underneath the blankets beside her. It was an elderly chipmunk woman. She stretched yawning fixing her gray hair into a ball at the top putting two chopsticks in it and cracking her faithful turned and saw Sally and smiled at her.

" Oh, your awake I see " she said kindly.

" Rosie! " Sally said in disbelief. Her nanny who looked after her in Knothole from when she was a kid was with her.

" Oh, I didn't know we have met before " she said surprised.

" Wait...its me, Sally! Remember? "

" Sally...Sally...I'm sorry my dear but I do not remember you. I am sorry. "

" You don't remember Knothole? "

She gasped. " You came from Knothole?! "

Sally looked at her oddly and nodded.

" Oh dear...thank heavens you are alright my child. It isn't safe there. But...these days its like that everywhere and it seems to be getting worst " she said recalling memories.

" Do you know where we are? " she asked.

" We are on the Caravan headed to the Great Badlands traveling with the Big Top Circus. "

" Circus? " she said hesitantly.

" Yes...we travel around all across Mobius performing unfortunately...the Circus is my only home but it feels like prison" she said looking sad. " When the man with the hat comes try to be nice to him and he might let you go! "

" What do you mean? "

" He is the owner of the traveling circus. He is not a nice man. He is wicked, child " she said holding her hand warning her.

But then the wagon they were in stopped and the sounds of mens voices were heard shouting and many feet scurrying around. Shadows passed over the drapes and then the sounds became distant until the sound of footsteps came crunching towards them. Rosie shuddered and made herself try to look small. Sally saw three long spidery fingers wrap around the edges of the drapes and pull them back. Rosie was terrified.

" Snively!! " Sally cried out.

The tall circus leader who indeed was Snively looked over at her menacingly. " That is Mr Snively to you, brat! " he hissed.

He was a lot different than what she remembered him but he still for the most part looked like himself. He wore a tall golden brown top hat with a matching suit pressed to his body of the same color. White sleeves could be seen hanging neatly out from inside and his yellow buttons on the end of the sleeves shining brightly. He was no longer the tiny dwarf of a man but a tall skinny giant of seven and a half feet tall. He had a over sized funny looking yellow bow tie firmly tucked in place. He had large brown boots neatly tucked into his pants that flopped a bit when he walked. He had very large eyebrows that were fixed in a permanent frown with wrinkles all around the edges and deep lines going down the sides of his face. When he spoke she could see his crooked yellow teeth. She noticed his arms were like long twigs. His left eye was rolled into the back of his skull and all that could be seen was a sick white film and his veins like rivers along his retina. In his right was a dark empty eye socket. Dark bags hung under both of his eyes like sacks to show that he also didn't sleep often and that made him extra edgy. His eye scanned along and saw Rosie hiding behind some boxes. In a flash his great hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat and threw her out with great force.

" No slackers on my watch! "

Rosie lay on the ground badly hurt from being tossed. Her shoulder was dislocated from the fall. She cried silently dragging herself. Snively shook his head and groaned.

" Hmmm...such Fragile little things... "

He grabbed her again picking her up with ease and popped her shoulder back in. Rosie cried out in pain. He grinned dryly. " Now off you go. "

Rosie took off in a flash to get away from him as he turned his attention towards Sally. He looked at her with intrigue while she glared back at him with hate.

" Your even more despicable than you were before! "

" Really? Why thank you! " he said taking it as a compliment grinning. " Be thankful you live, brat. If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now. I found you lying near a river freezing. If pneumonia didn't kill you something else would have. "

" I would rather be dead than to be robotisized by the likes of you! "

" Robotisized you say? What is that? " he asked with intrigue.

Sally's face went blank and then to shock.

" Is there something you know that I don't? " he said with haste in his voice wrapping his fingers around the bars sticking his nose in. Sally felt like busting that ugly thing of his but she remained cool.

" What do you plan to do with me? " she said in a low tone hiding her eyes under her hair.

Suddenly he pulled out a large key from his pocket and unlocked the cage and flung the door open. " Trust me... " he said bowing giving her a molesters smile outstretching his hand.

She shuddered at that face. He was so awful. Perhaps even sicker than his uncle himself. But then again, he was for the moment showing kindness to her. As much as she hated to she put out her hand and grabbed onto his clammy claw and felt the fingers wrap around and squeeze and constrict. Then with great ease he pulled her out like a feather. She almost lost balance when she did but remained on her feet.

" Where are we...? " she asked.

" So many questions for such a pretty young squirrel " he said. " Come, I will show you things. "

He wrapped his left hand around her shoulder and his long fingers creeped down her chest and almost turned into a grope. She now realized he was a lot taller than her. She was only shoulder height compared to him. As they walked she smelt a mixture of smells. Was the smell of stale popcorn and cotton candy mixed with urine and salty peanuts with animal shit and underneath it all the rotting smell of death. They approached a large circus tent that reached high into the sky and was striped yellow and red. As she looked behind her she saw a blood red sunset across a dry plain with some small mountains in the distance.

" We are in the badlands " said Mr Snively. " Nothing can survive out here. "

She felt his fingers wrap tighter around her shoulder and she coughed feeling her lungs being pressed on. They came to a great red steel gate. The paint was bright and fresh and the bolts and screws were huge. He tapped on it with his cane.

" Little pig little pig let me in " he said which was the password for anyone outside the tent.

It opened slowly scattering some dust aside. All Sally could see was blackness like a cave or a mouth. But then suddenly out of the dark without sound of oncoming footsteps sprung two horrible freakish clowns. Sally almost screamed but bit her tongue as they giggled and danced around them in a circle. They gave out big red grins that stretched from ear to ear across their white grease painted faces looking at her with their tiny yellow eyes. Their lips looked like they were swollen and mangled and scarred and then painted with blood. They opened their mouths revealing jagged sharp teeth spread out 2 inches apart from each other.

The first one was the short one with the vicious cannibalistic look to his eyes. Wrinkles and cracks could be seen around his eyebrows and the edges of his mouth with bright green poofy hair on each side of his face. Painted over his right eye was a black star. For a nose he had a perfectly round ball but to see if it was real or not she did not want to find out. His baggy suit was striped red and green vertically making him stand out. The other was the taller one. His eyes had more of a murderers look to them than a cannibal. They were slanted and drooped. He hand a large fat tongue that hung lazily off the side of his fat was much fatter than the other one. His chin was like a wrinkled sack of fat that just hung off his greasy skull and rippled when he would talk. His hair was like the other clowns except was red and sagged. His pink suit was riddled with yellow polka dots and they both wore big red shoes.

" Meet Roosevelt and Boink " said Mr Snively proudly.

Roosevelt slid his tongue back into his mouth and glared at Sally with his yellow eyes. Sally was paralyzed by fear from these things. She knew what was on its mind. But then Mr Snively shot it a dirty look and it broke its hypnotic trance with her and joined hands with the other and did a small dance around them and hurried back inside.

" You need not worry about them. Just stay out of their way " he said with caution.

" What where those things...? " she said trembling.

" Your new best friends " he said with a sneer.

As he walked her into the tent she felt like she walked into the lions den. The atmosphere was different. It was different than the one she felt at the strippers club where everyone looked like her. She heard low silly child music playing that felt like the sound was coming from every direction. Mr Snively stomped his feet and flicked on a switch for the lights showing Sally the ring and the people. But what horrified her was not the settings but the people there themselves. They were all horribly disfigured and mangled looking. One had a large metal shaft through its face and out the other end but seemed utterly numb to pain or death. There was another beside it who's mouth was torn wide open,a second face stitched inside. They were all horrors. She backed away and looked at Mr Snively who was grinning devilishly at her.

" Welcome to your new home. "


	3. Chapter 3 Circus

**Chapter 3**

**Circus**

Laughter broke out among some of them behind her. His followers cackled and snorted as if she had just told the greatest joke in their lives. She backed away as Mr Snively approached her. His long shadow washing over her. She stood her ground and put up her fists ready to fight.

" No. "

" What did you say, brat? " he asked, with shock and outrage to his tone.

" I said no. I am leaving! "

Mr Snively looked surprised and then laughed maniacally. " Escape?! Hah! Quite impossible, my dear. Hmmmmm...perhaps I could put that energy to good use. You can be in tonight's show! "

Sally spat at his feet. His smile faded into disgust and then twisted into anger. Everyone around him gasped and backed off. His face went red like a tomato and his eye became even more bloodshot. He reached behind his back and pulled out a long whip. He flicked a switch and a electric charge ran through it.

" You will do what I say " he said speaking slow and careful so she would hear him clearly. " Now get on your feet and lick my shoes NOW! " he roared cracking the whip. The whip was a sign of power and pain inside the tent. He had broken everyone's spirits with that whip. Some tried to take it from him but they all reached nasty fates.

" Do it " he said in a menacing tone.

Sally stepped back into a fighting stance.

" Make me. "

His face changed color from red to purple and his fists tightened and beads of sweat rolled down his hands. His face twitched violently in rage. Sally charged at him and went to deliver a kick to his face with a force to break his neck but with the flick of a wrist his whip came to life wrapping around her ankle sending horrible shocks of electricity through her. She screamed in pain and he flung her up into the air and watched as she dropped down to the hard ground knocking the wind out of her. He walked down the creaky wooden steps towards her. He lashed out striking her in the face sending another charge into her. She screamed again with tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt the whip come down on her bare legs sending more horrible shocks and a few more on her sides. Smoke rose from her battered body but she refused to give up. Rosie pushed through the crowd and jumped in between them throwing up her arms.

" Please don't hurt her anymore! " she pleaded. " She doesn't know. Please... "

Snively snorted and looked at her contemplating whether to whip her as well.

" Nobody defies me " he stated in a absoluteness.

Sally coughed and rose to her feet. Mr Snively was stunned that she was up so quick after the punishment he gave her. She smiled and wiped the blood off her cheek and laughed.

" What is so funny?! " he screeched.

" Oh I'm just wondering what the Freedom Fighters are going to do to you once this is over! " she said threateningly.

This gave him an exasperated grin. " Hah! Let these " Freedom Fighters " come! I am untouchable. "

" I bet the only reason your so smug is because Robotnik protects you, doesn't he? "

Sally hit a nerve there. When Sally mentioned Robotnik's name she saw a look of fear go across his face and his skin went pale. He flicked off the switch to his whip.

" You know my master...? "

" More than you know... " she said in a whisper.

His face twisted into a look of puzzlement and shock at the same time. He looked at Rosie who was helping her stand.

" From now on this whore is your responsibility! If she so looks at me the wrong way again...you know what I will do! "

Rosie nodded and put a blanket around her. Mr Snively tucked in his hat and tromped off.

" Ten years I have been here and he seems to become more horrible everyday... " said Rosie holding back her angry tears. " I really hope he gets his one of these days! "

" Don't worry about it Aunt Rosie...he will...he will... " she said as she blacked out.

When she awoke she was in a warm bed all bandaged up from her wounds. Rosie squeezed a hot towel and placed it over her head.

" You must rest dear. You do not look well " she said kindly.

" So many things have happened...so many questions...and not one answer " she said trailing off.

" Well, tell me your story and I'll do my best to give you answers " she said.

" Well...yesterday I was with my friends at Knothole Village and everything seemed fine and all but I fell asleep and when I woke up it was all different. My friends are gone and the entire world around me has changed. I dont even know what is going on half the time because everything is so...so... "

" Different? "

She smiled. " Yes. "

" Well...I know Mobius wasn't always like this from what I recall. It used to be very beautiful a long time ago but then a man named Julian came and did horrible things to the planet. I was born only after this happened so I am not sure what he did to do this but my parents told me it was once green. Sounds like a fairytale doesn't it? " she said humoring her.

" Well from where I come I'm the leader of Freedom Fighters against a despicable person named Robotnik who has robotisized our friends and families and we try time and time again to defeat him. "

Rosie was surprised by her tale. " Why, that sounds like here almost. "

" Yeah, but it wasn't this bad. This place is much worse. "

Rosie poured Sally a bowl of soup and raised it to her lips. " You need food, my dear. I made it myself. Chicken noodle soup! "

Sally gladly accepted the bowl and quickly finished it on no time filling her empty stomach and feeling strength come back to her body.

" Tell me...who are your friends? " she asked curiously.

" Well... " she started giggling pulling back her hair. " One of them is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's really cocky and cute and can run like you wouldn't believe. "

" Do you...like him? " she inquired.

Sally blushed. Rosie nodded. "Alright, I wont pry if that's what you want. Who are your others? "

" The others are Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Tails. I'm looking for them... "

" Oh! Our youngest member here is named Tails. He's quite a scamp that one! "

Sally's eyes widened and her heart almost leaped out of her chest in excitement.

" Tails is here?! "

" He should be-- "

Suddenly loud voices were heard with Mr Snively's voice along with them cursing. " WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT TWO TAILED FOX BRAT!!! " he screamed rushing down the hallway. One of the carnies came to him. " Tails has escaped again, sir. "

" Again?! "

" Don't worry sir...you tied his tails this time. He wont get very far from here."

The voices lowered and Sally's heart sank.

" Oh dear... " said Rosie.

" I have to go! " she said getting up. "Tails is out there. I've gotta find him! "

" Its no use. We've all tried to escape. Its no use. I'll die here eventually."

" No! Don't think like that Aunt Rosie! We're all going to get out of here. I promise I'll free you all from Snively! I just have to find Tails first. "

Rosie looked at her and hope began to return to her being. " Yes. Yes maybe your right! But tonight is the show and you will get spotted. It would be best to wait until everyone leaves and the lights go out. "

" Fine. I'll jump through his hoops for now but he'll get his soon enough " she said smiling eager to give him some revenge.

In a few hours the circus came to life. The lights were up and the smell of stale food lifted. She could hear the noisy chatter of voices but she couldn't see anything. It was all too dark to see their faces. Boink slithered up behind her careful not to make a noise. Sally didn't notice him until she felt his hot sour breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and jumped and threw up her arms. He stood there grinning in a daze standing still like a statue.

" W-what is it? "

He looked at her and then suddenly remembered why he came over to her. He reached behind his back and put down a bag that had a uniform. She looked at the bag and at him and waited for him to leave. He backed off after staring at her blankly for two minutes and went off to poke sticks at the animals. She opened the bag and pulled out the uniform. It stunk and was never washed and was full of holes to it. When she put it on it felt like dead was awful. But then she saw a spotlight hit the center ring and the crowd hidden in the blanket of blackness around the ring hushed. The curtains drew back and Mr Snively came walking out sticking his chest out looking tough. He twirled his cane in one hand and over his back and threw it high up into the air and caught it performing a small eye trick for the audience.

" Ladies and Gentlemen...children of all ages...welcome to the Circus of Pain! The greatest show in all of Mobius! "

Rosie came up beside Sally in uniform as well. She looked at Sally with a deep sad look. Behind her were the sideshow freaks. They all were dressed for the occasion and all seemed very miserable. One of them looked at her and then at the ground getting ready to entertain the cruel masses.

" Behold, the freaks of Mobius! " Mr Snively rang out and the spotlight shifted to them.

Sally leaned to the wall and watched as they came out with grim sad faces. She didn't lift the curtains again to see what they were doing. Rosie huddled in the corner looking sick.

" Aunt Rosie? Are you alright? "

She clutched her heart and breathed heavily coughing. Sally went over to check her to see if she was fine but then Mr Snively came out from the curtains looking mad.

" Why aren't you on?! Are you going to give me a hard time? " he snarled at Rosie. She couldn't answer but only shuddered and nodded picking up her heavy bones and dragging herself out. Sally balled up her fists shaking in anger at him. He shot her a glance.

" Hmph. Your lucky the crowd is small tonight. I may not be needing you after all. Now get out of my sight, brat! "

He quickly turned away and went back into center stage as the freaks were done doing their thing and scurried away backstage. He came out with Rosie who didn't look well. He smiled at her.

" Well? Come on! "

" I-I..I don't want to... " she whispered.

" You've been doing this for 10 years you stupid hag! "

" B-but...it hurts so much...and I... "

" THIS is going to hurt alot more if you don't do what your told now DO IT! " he roared motioning to pull out his whip.

" Monster.. " Sally said to herself.

Rosie did what he said and she began to shake violently and coughed up blood. Sally gasped and put her hand to her face as she watched in horror as what was happening to her. Blood oozed out of her mouth and then a large pink sack flopped out of her mouth that was her stomach. She barfed again and out came her large intestines and liver hanging out of her mouth for all to behold. And then in a final gut thrust she puked out the rest of her organs and then her skin twisted and folded inside transforming herself inside out. She stood there bleeding severely shaking trying not to faint or collapse showing her bare deteriorated muscles and parts of bone. The crowd roared in applause and Mr Snively took a bow. Rosie scooped them back up and swallowed them back inside and pressed as hard as she could slowly pushing the skin back huffed and wheezed and walked off stage crying to herself clutching her body in pain. Sally was just shocked beyond words.

" This is not right...this is not right " she said to herself.

When the show was over she rushed to Rosie's aid who was back in her tiny little room gasping for air and in pain. Sally could only imagine how horrible she felt and felt helpless to take it away. She sipped some water and looked up at her kindly.

" Its actually worse than it feels, my dear.I..I was hoping you would not have watched that. I don't like doing it " she said weakly, giving a smile to the young girl.

" Rosie, your not well. This place is not all wrong! I'm going to get you out of here! "

" Do not worry about me, child. I've had a long life. Go and escape and find your friends. "

" No way Rosie! I will not abandon you here! "

She lied down breathing heavily and slowly. "You haven't. You've made me happier than I have been in so long. You are special, child. Do not forget that " she said lovingly rubbing her face like a mother would. Sally held her hand and put a few gray blankets over top of her as she was shivering.

" Forgive me child I...I must be sleepy. It's late now.I think now would be a good time to leave. "

As hard as it was Sally had to leave her here. She would only slow her down. But she was the first friend she's made ever since she came to this place. She saw her eyelids flutter and she backed out of the room quietly hoping not to disturb her. But then Rosie called out.

" Sally... "

" Yes Rosie? "

" Forgive me but...do you think you could be a dear and sit with me just until I fall asleep? "

Tears rolled down her cheeks. " Of course I would! " she cried.

And so she did. She held Rosie close wrapped like a babe in her blankets feeling her chest heave up and down slowly until after a few minutes when her eyes finally shut she got up and left. That was the last time Sally would ever see Rosie alive.


	4. Chapter 4 Badlands

**Chapter 4 **

**Badlands**

She crept out quietly and made her way along the rooms tiptoeing hoping the crunching sound of her boots under the popcorn and gritty gravel dirt would not raise came close to the center ring but then ducked behind the corner as the light in the last room turned on. It was Mr Snively's room. She had to sneak past his room which the door was wide open to to get was no way around it. She got down on her hands and knee's and slowly crawled along the wall towards the door and listened to his voice. He was talking to someone.

" Yes sir, this girl seems to know alot about you " he said in a shaky voice.

" Oh really now? What is her name...? " the voice asked in a charismatic tone with a metallic echo to it that seemed familiar.

" Send her to me. Who knows, perhaps I could find a better use for her than you! " the voice snarled.

Mr Snively squealed in fear and shrank. " S-s-sorry sir...I do try my best! "

" You try? You are supposed to capture mobians and send them over to me not have a circus party with them you dolt!"

" B-b-but I thought you said that what I do is ok...? " he shuddered.

" Oh I don't mind you playing with them, dear boy. Just remember I only need you to scrounge up the hard to reach ones. Thats all. You are utterly worthless otherwise you little mutant! "

Sally quickly jumped by the door to the other side. Her shadow caught his attention and he rose from his seat.

" What was that?! " he said.

" Well.. I suggest you use that pointy head of yours and find out! " said the voice and then it was heard no more. Sally knew he saw her and felt him coming her was the big ring so she had nowhere to hide. She pressed herself against the wall and waited for him to pop his head out. Sure enough he did just that and she tightened up her right fist and hammer fisted him in the side of the nose and sacked him hard in the groin and bolted. She heard his screams and cursing's rise.

" I'LL KILL YOU!!! " he shouted picking himself up sorely holding his crotch, staggering from the pain.

Up ahead of her the gate was open a crack. The clowns were gatekeepers who were supposed to keep it shut but they fell asleep guarding the door unaware of the tiny crack.

" Get her!! Get her!! " he shouted at the clowns. The smaller one, Boink awoke first and let out a unholy hiss and came running at her. Sally had no time for them and dodged it and kept running with Mr Snively and the clown behind her.

Up ahead was the last one, Roosevelt. He was ready to get her and stood directly in front of the door drooling hungrily for a chunk of her. Sally grabbed a rock on the ground and flinged it at its face hitting it in the eye. It made no sign of pain or response but grinned wider as she neared it. She stopped in front of it. It just stood there like a statue in front of her only means of escape. She felt Mr Snively's clammy claws starting wrap around her throat but she bolted underneath its legs and squeezed herself through the crack of the open gate and took off.

Mr Snively tried to get out too but the stupid fat clown accidentally fell backwards when he tried shoving him aside and shut the gate accidentally locking it. This was her chance to make clean tracks and not get followed. She kept ducking behind large rocks that could hide her. The air was cool and the stars could be seen through the clear sky. But as she ran she just realized, where to look for Tails? The area was vast it could take days to find him plus she could freeze to death out here or starve. She decided not to think and to just get as much distance as she could from the circus. She kept running in a zig zag line until the big bright tent disappeared on the horizon behind her and she now felt safe that she would not be followed. Then the thought dawned on her nothing weird has happened yet but then shrugged, assuming that they're in a desert and nothing living could be out here. But she soon found herself corrected as when she was walking she saw a distant mountain with a devilish face carved onto the side. It was grinning at her. Almost resembled Naugus' face she thought quietly to herself.

As she was walking she felt a rush of wind and a shadow swoop overtop of her. When she looked up there was nothing. She felt like she was being watched suddenly but there was nothing around her. Her senses rose and her heart beat quickened. When she looked back at the strange mountain with the face its eyes were now looking at her and the mouth was open as if to laugh showing rows of jagged shark like teeth. Sally's heart raced in fear and she began running lost in the desert.

But then, a giant raven swooped down in front of her. It was twice as big as her, a little taller than a full grown man. Its feathers were a deep black that one could get lost in. Its eyes were like giant saucers staring at her. Its talons anchored to the ground.

" WEEP " it spoke. Its voice was harsh and deep that sounded the static of white noise from a television channel that had gone down.

" W-what...? " Sally said afraid it was going to eat her.

" WEEP " it repeated.

Sally had never seen a giant talking raven before. But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only, that one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing further then he uttered. She blinked and asked it a question.

" You can speak...do you know where Tails is? "

" WEEP " it said once again in that staticy distant voice.

She raised her eyebrow at it. It was useless to talk to it but would it let her pass? Before she could make up her mind suddenly the raven bird screamed in pain. It flew up into the air squawking making horrible blood curdling screams. Sally shivvered upon hearing them and watched itself tear at its skin and rip out chunks of feathers and skin until it went limp and came crashing to the earth. Sally almost screamed but cupped her mouth. She stepped back and watched a film spread over its glassy eye. A sickening crunch and sloshing sound was heard from the corpse. Out from its back slithered a long giant snake covered in dark blood and sticky goop as it rose from within the bird. It slithered over the corpse flicking its tongue tasting her fear in the air glaring at her with its big yellow eyes. She was caught in the glare of the snake and felt helpless. But just when she thought it was going to spring it relaxed and rolled into a ball as if to go to sleep. It shut its eyes and its tongue went back into its mouth. Then, something began to break out of the snake as it did with the bird. In the very same fashion a new figure emerged from the snake covered in its intestinal skin and digestive fluids and blood. Sally gasped. It was another one of those eerie clones that chased her almost a day ago. Its hair was hung over the face so she couldn't she the expression but she knew it was going to kill her.

" You...w-what do you want? "

" Be mad with us..." said the copycat as she pulled up her hair showing her two beady snake eyes. Sally's eyes widened as she saw where a jaw should be on her lookalike it was torn off. The remaining portion of her mouth was wider than normal. It was like a great gaping hole of darkness. Inside, dozens of long slithery tongues slapping and twisting around in a frenzy reaching for her. They all pushed back inside the mouth revealing a set of inner jaws where the throat opens up snapping.

" It feels so good...you and I were made for eachother " said the thing.

" Stay away from me..." she said. " Or I swear I will do to you what I did to Snively! " she threatened.

" Would you hurt your own flesh and blood? "

" You are not me! " she protested.

The thing laughed. " Then you are nobody. You don't exist! You are mad! "

Sally had enough her talking and went to strike but one of her tongues shot out grabbing her tilted her head and more shot out grabbing her other arm and legs and lifted her up into the air like she was rest of her tongues slithered out wrapping around her body licking her. It felt horrible and cold and wet against her touch. She gave the doppleganger a disgusted and hateful glare. It only grinned and let her tongues slide up her thighs to her womanhood, probing at her kicked and screamed but the more she fought the tighter they got until she couldn't move at all.

" Please don't... " she pleaded.

It didn't answer, it's eyes hungry with anticipation as its tongues began to pierce deep into her. Sally screamed at the top of her lungs, in terror feeling herself being invaded. " SOMEONE....PLEASE...HELP MEEEEE " she screamed, writhing and squirming against its grip. More and more of its long tongues shoved themselves inside her, feeling something tear inside her. The pain was paralyzing, feeling her body suddenly go stiff from the shock. She couldn't even scream anymore. She could only watch with a disconected sense of helplessness as it raped her. She felt her breasts being groped and squeezed till they hurt, feeling a small shivver of pleasure from that along with shame following. The how and the why of this creature seemed to just fizzle away, giving up trying to comprehend its humanity. It was just pure sadism. It was doing this not for its pleasure but her pain. She had promised herself nothing would touch that sacred area of hers save for one, and felt that right being torn away from her.

" Do you understand? I am the you that you have been running away from " it said. " I am the you that exists in this world. I am the darkness of your heart that you shut out, trying to bury me alive. I am the deep lust you crave when you stare at the rabbits tits and the blue hedgehogs ass " it hissed, giving another harsh grope making her gasp.

" Y-you...are not...me " she squeaked, showing defiance.

" Only you would say that " it sneered. " Mad with fear, mad with lust. A perfect union I'd say. "

Sally mustered the strength once more to let out a cry of help. " SOMEONE, WHOEVER IS OUT THERE. PLEASE, HELP ME!!! " It laughed at her. " Pathetic, you just don't get it. We are in a desert. There is nothing out here except us...and the dead. " It stopped smiling and it's hand morphed into a long spike, flipping her over onto her stomach.

" What...are you.. "

" So ripe and rich...I will enjoy this " it said, lifting up her tail for easy access.

This it it. This is how it all was going to end. Dying a horrible and humiliating death by a creature that wore her own face. A worse death could not have been imagined. She closed her eyes, letting a tear fall from her face waiting for the pain to come and death to take her. But suddenly, a small little fox sprang out from a rock from behind rushing to her aid. He had a large jagged piece of glass in his hand that he struck the creature at the axis of its spine. It shuddered, giving a slight twitch and dropped to the ground releasing her. Sally slowly got to her feet wiping the drool from her body feeling circulation go back into her hands. She burst into tears feeling so ashamed of herself and angry. She screamed in fury stomping on the creatures head, it's skull cracking and giving way to her boot. She furiously kicked its skull in splattering brain matter and blood all over the ground.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! YOU WILL NEVER EVER COME BACK EVER EVER!!! I AM NOT YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU!? " she screamed in hysteria.

After defacing the body some more followed by her angry screams she collapsed beside it, sobbing quietly. The little fox came close to her,wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug. She looked up, realizing she had forgotten all about her savior in her moment of mental breakdown. It was Tails who had rescued her. The one she wanted to save ended up being the one to save her. His fur was dark brown and very ratty looking. His eyes were pale and bloodshot with bags under his eyes with old scars. He had charcoal looking eyes staring at her innocently. He wore only some tiny little black boots with torn white gloves. His two tails were tied tightly in a braid with barb wire and a rose was oddly growing out of his head.

" Are you ok now? " he asked her in his innocent child voice.

" I think... you" she said.

" Who are you?" he asked.

Sally was stunned. Rosie didn't know who she was and now Tails didn't. How come they weren't remembering her? She got down on one knee to his level.

" It's me Tails! Sally! Remember? I'm your Aunt Sally! You used to call me that back in Knothole Village. "

" Aunt Sally... " he said as if trying to recall a long lost memory. " Aunt Sally... " he repeated again straining to remember but he couldn't. He shook his head again slowly.

" Sorry...I don't know you. "

Sally felt heart broken. Tails gave her a questionable look. " So um...were you looking for me? "

" Yes I was! I was so worried about you! " she said hugging him tightly pressing her warm against his cold body.

He smiled and accepted her kindness. He was still the same little kid as she remembered him to be. He gave her a light smile and wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily enjoying this motherly act of affection. It was a rare moment of release from his pain. Tails did not remember his mother or any of his family but he did know their love and the way Sally was hugging him reminded him of a mother or possibly an aunt. Then the words of him not remembering her crept back into her mind and suddenly she remembered the paper she had of her friends the other day. She parted and digged into her jacket for it hoping it wasn't lost. It was the only connection she had to her world besides the memories. When she took it out her heart sank from a sense of giddiness to despair. She stared at the photo and Tails face was warped and distorted in a really creepy way. It was as if something was trying to erase his identity. The rest of the picture was fine. Everyone else's faces were apparently normal. Tails looked at her questionably.

" Whassat? "

He grabbed the picture and looked at it. He tilted his head to the side looking at himself but not recognizing it. " Cool pic but that one persons face is weird " he said.

Sally looked at the picture again with heavy eyes and then put it back into her inner jacket pocket. Tails smiled and grabbed her hand.

" Come on! I wanna show you where I go and play! " he said excitedly tugging on her arm leading her on before she could protest or say another word. He pulled her along many miles with a seemingly unlimited amount of peppy energy to him. But at last they came to a dirty and rusty looking playground out in the middle of nowhere. In the middle was a rusted swing set for three. A broken teeder todder to the side and a sandbox on the far side.

" I like this place! Its neat. I get to talk to the ghosts! " Tails said.

" G-ghosts...? " Sally asked hesitantly.

" Yeah! They like to play with me but they have no faces. " A chill ran down Sally's spine when he said that.

" We shouldn't be here, Tails. I don't think its safe. "

" Er...alright then " he said, a bit disappointed.

Sally looked at him and just noticed that his two tails were wrapped together and tied with barb wire. She could see some blood stains in his fur. " Tails, your tails! " she said.

He looked at them with abit of sadness. "The bad man tied them up so I couldn't fly away. But I ran away heheh!" he said looking clever.

Sally kneeled down and tended to his appendages. They were done up extremely tight. She would need a pair of pliers to cut them off but she didn't and she was his only hope at the moment. She tugged on the outer wire and felt her flesh on the tips of her fingers tear. She looked at her bleeding fingers oozing red blood out. They were very sharp. Like broken glass. She looked around ignoring the stinging pain squeezing her fists together looking for something; anything that could help cut. As she looked around something caught her eye. A large spike was sticking up from out of the ground a few feet away. Oddly, it was stained with blood at the peak but there was nothing around that could have caused that. She guided Tails over to it and took his tied tails and rubbed it against the sharp tips of it. At first it did not do much but after rubbing it continuously, the wires began to weaken and two snapped time passed and eventually, they were all off. Tails was very glad to have them off but he still couldn't fly with them. They still needed time to heal and that Mr Snively busted them once before.

" Thank you " he said.

" Your welcome. "

But then a small tremor shook the ground around them. The earth grew and began to split underneath them. Sally grabbed Tails hand and began to run. Just behind them a great serpent creature busted out of the ground awoken from a deep slumber splitting the dry and brittle ground around them. That spike was one of its feelers on the top of its head. It slithered high up into the sky filling up its lungs with fresh air expanding its mouth letting out a horrible shriek. Sally turned towards the monster. It had layers upon layers of teeth that traveled into the tunnel of its throat and deeper to rip food apart and help push it down into its stomach if it was still alive. It snarled gnashing its great jaws at her when it caught scent of fresh meat. Sally and Tails froze in spot as its head slithered over towards them with its ear to the ground, listening.

Listening for any echo of sound along the floor of the earth. Tails was going to scream but Sally covered his mouth. It jerked its head to the side hearing a small gasp escape their breath. A long black leathery tongue oozed out of its mouth traveling along the ground searching for them. It could not find them with its eyes for it had none and had very poor smell. It had to use its ears or touching. If they moved an inch they would be dead but if it found where they were standing they would still be dead. It was a trap. But then an idea dawned on Sally's head. She slowly kneeled down careful not to grind the soil underneath her and picked up a stone and threw it away. It heard the stone hit and chased after it.

Tails did the same and threw a rock in the other direction and like a flash it broke open the ground where the pebble fell. For a moment it thought it had already swallowed its victim but growled deeply as it let the sand pour out of its mouth. It took to the sky again and pushed its head past the spell of black clouds sucking up light from the sun; drinking and feeding off of its solar energy it was giving. Then, the worm creatures body shuddered and the spikes around its body began to expand outward and its skin turned black and then thousands of all seeing eyes opened up all over its body. It slowly descended forming a smug grin on its blank face

" Oh shit! " Sally said as her and Tails went to run.

It stabbed its lower body into the earth like a spoon piercing pudding and its tail raised in front of their path. The tip tail split in half revealing a second mouth with even more furious jaws. A gurgling choking sound came from the mouth and snapped like an angry hound, spearing itself at them. They rolled out of the way avoiding the tail spear them as it busted the ground where they stood. The worm became agitated and lifted the rest of its body buried in the earth knocking its prey on their backs. Sally took a stick on the ground and slammed it into one of its eyes. As it went in she felt the eye had a squishy jelly pasty texture to it as black blood gushed out spraying her. She didn't let up as she quickly drove it out and stabbed another one. The beast howled and vomited up a wave of super strong acid its stomach made. This was a defense mechanism that when in trouble,would take down large prey or could not escape. It would use this organic fluid to help tunnel through super strong rocks deep within the earth to move freely through whatever mineral of earth was in the way. The thick liquid made a small canyon where it splashed. Tails was busy running from its tail. It knew it was wearing its prey down. They could not evade it forever. They would slow down from exhaustion or trip and that would be that. ' This creature has to have a weakness' Sally thought.

It's eyes seemed the only thing that she could harm but pecking the eyes out would only piss it off. There had to be a way to bring down this beast. She knew she couldn't hide from it merely by being quiet or hiding. It had to die. It ripped apart the playground like child's play. But when that happened something unexpected happened in return. A blast of an icy wind blew around them like a typhoon. The creature stopped it's onslaught and sensed something was happening. Around them the wind formed into a incense looking fog and the fog formed into the shapes of ghosts. They were all ghosts with no faces but angry and bearing sharp teeth. They looked mobian but rotten like a corpse. At least a hundred gathered around the creature and them. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Sally's eyes widened and was panic stricken but Tails just smiled.

" These are my friends that have no faces! " he said grinning.

They drifted past them and formed a black smog cloud around the creature. It screamed and writhed around in pain as its eyes popped like grapes. It tried to escape into the earth but they did not let it. It's skin began to burn off, dropping in chunks making sickkening wet noises when hitting the ground. It's meat was snatched from its bones. Then its great two hearts kept inside its skull were torn from its chamber and burst into flames upon their wrath. The cloud disappeared and the worm beast dropped dead only with a few organs and bones intact. Sally finally fainted from all this.

When she came to it was still night time. She moaned realizing the bitter sweet truth that she was still long was she out? Since the sun hasn't come up not that long. But she found herself in a cave. Must have been taken there by Tails. She looked for the fox but found no sign of him. She felt worried that something might have happened to him. But when she walked out of the cave she found large footprints. Clown footprints soaked in blood leading back to the camp.

" No... "


	5. Chapter 5 Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 5 **

**Beauty and the Beast**

Her only relief of what she had claimed so far in this strange world was now gone. Snatched from her while she slept heavily. She stared at the bloody footprints. She could almost hear the echo's of the clowns giggling as they dragged him back to that hell. Another thought dawned on her head. What is going to happen to him once he is taken back into the jaws of evil? Violent cruel images rushed into her mind. She collapsed feeling her tears sting her face.

" I failed...I failed...I failed to protect you. I'm supposed to be a princess...I'm supposed to protect my people and my friends from harm but I cant even protect one child... "

She could no longer speak and burst out after wave of anguish and sorrow flowed through her. She was lost. Everyone she had ever loved was either gone or no longer knew who she was. She bit down, picking herself up. She had no time to be feeling sorry for herself. This isn't how they would want her to had to keep going and press forward. She was still alive and that's all that mattered. Mr Snively had taken Tails away and she was going to make him pay for what he has done to him and countless others.

" This has got to stop. Now. "

She followed the tracks back blocking out the world around her following the bloody footprints as they twisted and turned in every direction. Eventually the evil circus poked its head upon the gray horizon grinning at her. She soon began to smell the stench of stale popcorn and rotten meat. When she came to the main gates they were wide open. There was no clowns, no freaks, or anyone else. The place felt completely deserted. But she knew that she was expected most likely. But this time things were going to be different.

" I will not die " she whispered to herself as she passed through the viel and into darkness. Her senses heightened as her vision failed her in the dark. Utter silence and blackness surrounded like a curtain draped over her eyes. She kept her ears up waiting for any sound or surprise to spring out and jump her. She slowed her footsteps and came to a halt.

" I know you are here, Snively! What have you done with Tails and Rosie! " she hollered.

Suddenly she felt two large gloved hands grab her arms in a powerful grip. She struggled and kicked but the grips only tightened and her bones began to bruise. A weird squeaky laugh hollered out of the darkness and another one joined in. The two voices both laughed in unison joining together forming a different laugh. A demonic devils laugh echoing into the void. But light was born and it clawed and gnashed at the dark as a spotlight activated in the middle of the big room they were in. Sally's eyes stung as her eyes that had become tainted in the spell of the dark burned at the brightness. A echo of footsteps was heard coming slowly towards her. She opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light and looked at who or in this case what had was the two big clowns, Roosevelt and Boink. They grinned hungrily at her licking their saggy and scabby red lips. Then Mr Snively came into the spotlight with a dull bored look to him as if he was expecting something more grandiose to happen. He took out a golden pocket watch from his pocket and looked at it. He grinned devilishly.

" You are right on time for the show! "

The lights tore at the dark and loud blaring carnival music was heard coming from every direction filling the tents. The cheerful decieving sounds of instruments working as one with metallic chimes of electronic bass occasionaly cueing in. Strobe lights and lasers decorated the changing mood to the tent and life sized toy soldiers came marching out banging their drums. Fireworks shot off followed by a roaring cheering of an invisible audience. Mr Snively clapped his hands to the beat of the music and began to dance and sing.

" Welcome to our circus!

We hope you enjoy your stay,

Everything will be a o-k!,

We love to see you grin and shout and kick and spout,

But we also love to see your organs rip and splat and go and flap,

In the Circus of Pain!

Tonight on this very night we will dance under trance,

Dance will painted smiles and ghoulish hands,

Easy not to think,

Blink and you will miss,

So come see!

In the Circus of Pain!

You cannot not escape it!

Do not try!

Do not flee!

It is too late,

We are here and the fires burn bright,

Popcorn and candy,

Pain and Pleasure,

Naughty and Nice,

Young and old,

Die in our dance,

Die...

In the Circus of Pain!

The moon is bright and stars are twilighting,

So shall the fires reach brighter,

Burn your flesh,

Kiss your bones,

No time to fret for we are only starting,

Here nothing is as it seems,

Tricks and magical carpets,

A cage of freaks that is such a sight to see!

You will not believe your eyes,

But you have come so have a seat,

But watch your step for it might be your last,

Witness the Alphas and Omegas kiss here,

See the beasts with the biggest claws,

A princess with a lost cause,

In the Circus of Pain! "

As he finished the fireworks erupted and explosions went off around her in a great flash. The shadowy dancing figures slithered back into darkness and he gave a bow. He walked over to her.

" What did you think? That was just for you my dear! "

" What have you done to Tails...and where Rosie! " she said.

" Whats this? No thank you or a applause for the maestro? Well aren't we rude. "

" Tell me now! "

" As you wish " he said, frowning. "I have done nothing to that dear old , she passed away in her sleep last night. "

" No.. ." Sally said.

" As for the two tailed fox brat...he decided to struggle and disobey his master. A mistake. "

The spotlight shined abit brighter and Tails presence was made known. He was wrapped with cuts and lashes all over his body. His fur was stained with his own blood and his tails were tied up with barb wire again but this time more was added. He made no signs of movement or life to him. Sally welled up with pure hate towards the monster before her. " I assure you...I kept him alive. Don't believe me? Watch this. "

He pulled out his whip and cracked it over his back. His eyes shot open and he screamed like a girl would and collapsed to the ground shuddering. Rage overcame Sally and a burst of strength came flowing through her. She broke the grip of the clown to her left and grabbed ahold of the other clowns hand and grabbed its wrists and pressed down on the left lobe as its thumb locked up and she was able to free her other hand and made a mad dash towards Tails. Pools of blood collected around him as his face was in the dirt. As Sally came towards him Mr Snively reached into his pocket and pulled out a long pistol and pointed it at her.

" And not a step further. "

The gun cracked off a shot at her. The bullet pierced her shoulder. She grit her teeth trying to block out the pain, gripping the wound still showing defiance to him.

" Thats nothing " she said clutching the bleeding wound panting. Mr Snively growled.

" Kill her! "

A ring of fire rose up around her trapping her with the two giant clowns who were even more vicious looking than before. Boink let out a tiny shrill laugh and slapped Sally across the face sending her flying near the other side. She felt the side of her face go numb and her mouth taste like blood. As Roosevelt approached her she kicked it as hard as she could in its shin and leaped to her feet and pounded away on its fat gut. It did not move an inch of show any signs of pain.

" Hahahahaha! You cannot hurt them. I made those two from a pile of dead meat. They feel no pain so feel free to give it your best! "

Boink grabbed Sally from behind and tossed her up into the air like a rag doll. Roosevelt caught her and tossed her back and forth to each other like she was a toy. Mr Snively flicked his wrist and aimed his pistol at her while she was getting tossed about. As his finger tightened on the trigger Tails sprang to life and bit down on his ankle. He looked down enraged.

" You little bastard! "

He tryed shaking him off but he was clamped on tight. He took his gun and went to shoot him but he ducked around the back of his leg clawing and ripping at him and grabbed his top hat and fled.

" Why you little...! "

He fired at him but Tails raised up the hat as a shield as the bullets bounced off the metal plate inside. He grinned smugly. Mr Snively grinned also. " Clever little boy. "

Roosevelt punched Sally hard in the face the made her go skidding across the ground and dangerously near the flames. They chuckled in glee and grabbed hands dancing. Sally got up wiping the blood from her face panting shaking not knowing what to do. She was trapped. She had to help Tails but she had to get through them first and how can she beat something that feels no pain? But then she got an idea. She looked at the flames and smirked.

" Hey clowns! Over here! "

They charged after her like two crazed bulls grinning with their fat tongues hanging off to the sides of their mouths like dogs. At the last second she charged in under their gaurd and put out her arms and clotheslined both of them at their legs and they fell face first into the flames. They slowly picked themselves up with the fires burning their greasy white painted flesh and hair. Their faces melted and the flesh smeared with paint, dripping down off their heads exposing the rotten meat stitched together underneath. Boink's eye was burnt out revealing a hollow socket but their grins still did not falter. They didn't even seem to know they were on fire, much less feel it.

" Oh shoot, what am I gonna do now? "

Meanwhile Mr Snively was running after Tails taking shots at him. He collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss on the ground shaking in fear. But then the circus freaks and everyone that resided within the tent stepped out of hiding in the shadows and gathered around Tails shielding him. They gave him a sad look and turned towards their cruel master.

" Get away from the fox child, freaks! "

" No " one said.

" What was that!? "

" We said no " another voice said in the growing crowd. He looked at their faces. They no longer were filled with fear but now with a burning fire of revenge. He picked up his top hat and grinned.

" Looks like we don't learn too quickly. I guess I'll have to make an example out of all of you! " He turned on his electric whip and cracked it but they did not budge or cringe.

" W-what...? "

" You cant scare us anymore. We're no longer afraid of death or pain. Because the pain of standing by and watching you sin and twist innocent souls into the freaks that we are now is greater than any form of punishment you can give us. Kill us if you can. You'll only be freeing us from this hell. "

Mr Snively was tooken back in surprise. They circled in around him as he cracked his whip off more.

" Get back! Back I said! "

" Get him! "

They all roared holding up shovels, hatchets and anything else they could get their hands on as a weapon and charged him.

" Fools. "

He jumped over top of all of them with a sense of grace and weightlessness as he drifted through the air. He sliced at a hanging rope as a large sandbag fell. They quickly got out of the way scattering. He cackled and pulled out his gun and began shooting his prisoners. The clowns charged at Sally again but she jumped on top of one and jumped over the fire ring. The clowns clothes charged through the fire relentless in pursuit. Sally couldn't outrun them for long. Her head was spinning and her stamina was beginning to fail her. She reached for the ladder against the pole and began to climb up and up till she reached the top. She threw it down to the ground preventing their ascent, but like two big apes they climbed rapidly up the pole. She jumped and grabbed onto the dangling rope and became a temporary trapeze artist. Although there was no net under her and she had never done this before she seemed somewhat instinctive in how to keep her body weight balanced. The big clowns had reached the top and snarled at her. She was trapped, there was no way out now. But she could still climb and so she did.

She grabbed onto the support beam and began to climb up outside of the giant tent to the highest point. She could jump down onto the tent and slide down and hope to survive a 3 story fall and escape but she couldn't escape now. The clowns had caught up with her and were grabbing at her feet pulling her down. She kicked away and made a leap of faith, jumping off. The fabric wasn't as strong as she thought, ripping through the thin tent cover and falling in. At the last second she caught a dangling rope to catch herself. The braces snapped and she went flying downwards on it like Tarzan. Mr Snively turned in surprise and got a hard kick to the face and was sent flying airborne. She spun around again and released the rope and skidded to the ground. She then eyed a bed of spikes that was pushed off to the side that was no doubt another trap for the shows. She grinned and pulled it out into the open just as the clowns jumped down through the tent. She shoved it out and Roosevelt screamed in anger and fear as he came crashing down on the spikes getting impaled. Then Boink landed ontop of his partner pushing him deeper into the spikes. The clown shook violently and then ceased. Boink opened up his jaws wide to show a third eye inside his mouth. It winked at her, followed by a gargled laugh. Snively picked himself up and pointed his gun at Sally and fired but she ducked behind the dim witted clown as it took the shot to its heart. It seemed utterly shocked and confused as to what just happened. It looked down at the bleeding hole in its chest,simply shrugging it off and turned around at her ready to kill but then shuddered and dropped to the ground dead.

" You lose Snovley! " she said, insulting him.

His face twisted into utter hate. He raised his gun at her again but there were no more bullets left in the chamber. Angrily, he cast the gun aside and tightened his fists. Then voices from the circus people cried out.

" He did this to us! "

" He turned us all into freaks! "

" He captured us and experimented on us, locked us in cages, beat on us, even ate some of us when we would rebel! He's destroyed our lives and were not going to let him destroy another!"

" SHADDUP YOU PEASENTS! " he roared.

" Why don't you pick on someone your own size you coward! " Sally said.

" Fine. I'll kill you myself. "

" You can try! " she dared.

" I wouldn't be in a position to be feeling bold. You got lucky. Plus you can barely even stand! " he said, pointing to her bullet wound. Sally had lost some blood and was feeling dizzy. " Doesn't matter what you do to me. I will not die here. Not today. I still have to find my friends... " she said.

" Feh. Friends...what a distasteful word. Makes me sick just hearing the word. Same with love. "

" How would you know? Your just an ugly monster. Nobody could love you. " That hit close to home for him. He jumped up and down screaming in a tantrum. Sally let out a dry laugh. He shaked in hate and anger.

" You make a fool out of me. I am the great Snively! You shall fear me!!! "

" Make your move little man unless you need your little toys to help you out. "

His eye twitched and he threw his cane and whip aside. He then grinned, as if he knew something she didn't.

" You should have let them kill you, child. Now...you shall see a sight worse than death itself! "

He slouched over and hung his head going into deep concentration. A sickening crunch of bones popping was heard and eight gigantic hairy sticky black legs sprouted out of his back. He exhaled deeply grinning slowly walking towards her. Veins pulsed all along his face as the color seemed to drain from his skin.

" I'm every nightmare you ever had. I am your worst dream come true. I am EVERYTHING you EVER were afraid of. I have been called many things. Grownups call me the devil one but children call me the boogyman! "

Sally cringed at those gigantic legs that twitched and moved. He got down on his stomach and let the legs pick himself up and slowly he began to change. His face slid inside of his body that was sprouting black wiry hair. His arms changed into long feelers with razor sharp hooks on the of his skin tore like tissue paper and were shedded and melted once it touched the ground. Sally now found herself confronting a gigantic spider. She could feel its evil aura it emitted. It was ice cold to the bones and she felt it slowly strangle her. Being near it made her struggle to breathe, feeling the harsh constriction press against her body. Even the ground around her began to frost over and turn to a slick ice. She had to back up but its eyes flashed and skidded to the side around her watching her fiercly dripping heavy saliva and its seven blood red eyes on her.

Sally turned to run but almost instantaneously, the spider leaped overtop of her and blocked the exit. It let out a muffled laugh rubbing its two front feelers together with its cheliceras slapping together. Sally then spotted its great stinger drooping lazily off its fat end. It was an onyx black and was about half as long as her body. Black thick syrupy poison dripped slowly off the tip. When Sally looked at the spiders eyes she suddenly felt paralyzed with fear. She couldn't move or breathe except stare locked gazing into its eyes that seemed to see through into her very naked soul. But then her trance was suddenly broken by Tails jumping into the fray and slamming a metal stick into one of its eyes. It shrieked and howled in pain and anger and jerked its head around scratching and rubbing its face going crazy.

" W-what happened...? " Sally said snapping out of it.

" We gotta run and hide! " said Tails.

" No! We gotta get out her but he's blocking the exit. So we're gonna have to go through him! "

Tails looks surprised and scared when she said that. " B-but he's real angry now! "

The spider latched onto the stick and ripped it out and tossed it aside wiping away the black oozing blood leaking out of its socket. Its hair stood up and turned hard like steel. It let out a terrifying roar and that sickening feeling got worse. Sally and Tails collapsed as their legs gave way. It delighted and reveled in their fear. Their fear made it's aura grow bigger and then it began to weave it into a web. It moved quickly and made a spiderweb around the gate behind them.

" Now your trapped " it spoke.

It moved closer towards them. Tears rolled down Tails face and he was shaking uncontrollably. He had already wet himself a few moments ago. Sally shut her eyes trying to get a grip on herself to shake this fear. She could feel his evil reach into her soul and strangle her it was so awful.

" I always did prefer the flesh of children. Like sweet pork. "

A spray of webbing shot out from its hind end and it quickly wrapped up Tails in a quick drying sticky webbing. Sally forced herself out of his spell and grabbed the metal stick he chucked aside and ducked under his guard and smacked him across his mouth. It growled and clamped onto the stick. Sally tugged hard trying to pry it away. It scurried about pulling trying to yank the thing out of her hands.

" You want it?! Then have it! "

She then jammed the rod deep into its mouth and gave a swift kick stabbing it deeper into the side. Blood gushed out of its mouth like a fountain. While it was distracted she rushed to Tails. He was slipping in and out of being awake and sleeping. Sally tugged hard on the webbing. It was tough to pull off and extremely sticky and gross to touch. Made a 'shhhhhhlloook' sound when she began to peel it off.

" Hang in there Tails! I'm getting you out of here. "

He groggily looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened. " Be-beh-behind you! "

Sally turned and jumped out of the way at the last second avoiding his sharp stinger from impaling her skull. It jabbed at her quickly with black poison gushing off the ends. She grabbed Tails and ran with it tearing after her. It raised its front leg and pinned her down to the floor. It was alot more stronger than what it appeared to be.

" N-no! "

But then suddenly an arrow shot into the side of its head. It stopped and looked over and received a wave of arrows that pierced its side but only broke skin. Nothing fatal. The circus folk were all carrying bows and arrows lined up like soldiers ready to overthrow their evil master. Others were pouring gasoline all over the tent and on the ground. Then a child gave the spider a grimacing look and lit the arrows. They all fired before it had time to leap away. It got 3 burning arrows in the face taking out a couple of its eyes and got a bunch more in its large abdomen. It screamed as the fires burned away on its face and body and released Sally and came after them. They turned and ran and spread out like ants. It grabbed 3 of them at once and tore them apart in its jaws and spat out the bodies and went after the others. The fires began to catch to the gasoline and it spread up the tent walls.

" We've got to get out or else we'll all be cooked alive! "

She freed Tails and put him over her shoulder and went to run to the exit. She grabbed ahold of the web and began ripping and tearing at it but it was too strong to take down. Quickly she grabbed a piece of wood and put it near the flames catching it on fire and then proceeded to burn away the webbing.

" Hurry, Aunt Sally! " Tails said.

Sally paused for a moment. " Did you call me...aunt...? "

A warm feeling came over her. The Tails she knew had returned to her.

" Look out behind you! " a voice cried out.

Sally turned and saw the spider looming over them. Time seemed to slow down at this very moment as it raised its claw and came down and spiked Tails in the back impaling him. His face cried out but no sound was heard. It snatched Tails away and stuffed him inside his mouth and began chewing on him with the sickening sounds of his muffled screams as his bones being snapped and broke into pulp. His arm hung out of its mouth reaching for her but it sucked it up like a noodle. Sally stood there as the world around her ceased to exist. Tails was gone. Tails was gone. She finally found someone in this crazy world whom she knew and was very special to her. At that moment when he called her Aunt Sally the Tails she knew was with her but now she saw him being tooken and suffer a cruel and horrible death. At that moment everything seemed to just break out of her. Sally let out a scream from the depths of her very soul charged with every ounce of pure hate and energy in her being. The big spider shivvered and took a step back. She came running at it like a mad man and jumped on one of its legs and climbed up onto of the spider and began ripping its eyes out with her bare hands one by one. It screamed and tried shaking her off but she held onto it with a death grip. She pulled out the arrows and began stabbing it repeatedly in the face splashing herself in its blood.

" GIVE HIM BACK!!! "

She skidded down its back and pulled out more of the arrows and stabbed away on its big fat body. The circus people were stunned at her sudden rage and bloodlust. She grabbed the gaping wound she made and with great strength tore it open exposing its internal organs, crawling inside.

" Is that woman mad?! " one of them said shocked.

It collapsed and writhed around kicking its legs up squeeling as she was ripping it apart from the inside. She ignored the stench and the blood and held her breath. She grabbed ahold of its large liver and tore it open like it was nothing and then wiggled her way inside of its rib cage and clawed at tore at its gooey intestines. Then she grabbed ahold of the walls of its ribcage and with all her might bent them so she could make her escape but not before she took one last thing. She grabbed a hand full of slippery cords and pulled and broke them and grabbed a big meaty object about half the size of her. She kicked away at the ribs cracking them causing one to break and them slammed the jagged edge through the muscle and skin making a way out of there for her. As she emerged from the spider she pulled out its great black evil heart and threw it into the flames. She huffed and puffed with fatigue setting in. Everyone was shocked and horrified at what she had done. She was covered head to toe in its blood. She wiped some blood off her face. She then blacked out.

" That...was for Tails. "

We're all mad here.I'm mad. You're mad.

How do you know I'm mad?

You must be,or else you wouldn't have come here.


	6. Chapter 6 God

**Chapter 6 **

**God**

When Sally came to she was alone out in the desert. Still, the sky was dead and cruel. No wind. Nothing. She layed there for a long while, just staring blankly into the dead sky. After an unknown time passed, she slowly got up and started to feel abit like herself again. She noticed the blood was gone from her fur. But there was a note beside her. She picked it up and read it aloud.

" Dear Sally...we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for bringing an end to his reign of evil on us. Hopefully now we can begin to live our lives. We're sorry we had to dump you here but its as far as we could bring you for where we are going you will not like. Best wishes...The circus folk.

PS: We cleaned you up and washed the mess off you. "

After she was done she cast aside the note and hugged her knees and buried her head into her chest thinking back on what happened. She began to fear herself.

" Was that really me that did that? Was that me that massacred so ruthlessly...? I'm not like that! I've never killed anything in my life. I've always been against it...but...whats wrong with me. "

She sobbed feeling absolutely ashamed and disgusted at herself. What would her father think? She wiped her tears away feeling like hell.

" God, I've gotta stop crying...when did I become so fragile... " she muttered bitterly.

She picked herself up, trying not to think anymore and just walked aimlessly in a straight line waiting with infinite patience for something to appear on the horizon. She walked a full day with no signs of food or water. She gradually slowed to a crawl where she eventually collapsed out of exhaustion. Not even mountains were around her anymore. Just a endless flatness of infinity. Though she didn't have to worry about looming vultures to peck at her bones. A small comfort. She punched the ground.

" No! I've come this far.I will not die...not yet...not yet... "

The ground began to crack where she hit it around her. The cracks dug deeper and wider and then suddenly it gave way under her and she fell into darkness and then hit water. She emerged gasping for air gulping up mouthfuls of water to quench her thirst and renew her strength. The only light came from the hole in the rock cieling where she fell.

" A cave! "

She dragged herself out of the sparkling cool water and followed a trail with her boots squeaking with soaked up water in their soles. She felt her way around in the dark hoping nothing would grab her. She began to dislike the dark. It hides too many secrets and too much truth. She came to a large round room perfectly carved into the earth. It was so smooth and geometrically perfect it had to be done by some kind of machine or powerful force. In the center a pillar of light shined down. It was a bright light but it did not sting her eyes. She backed away stunned. Then a voice called out.

" Do not fear the light, child " the powerful voice spoke out.

It was a very powerful and deep voice that shook the foundation of her battered and washed out soul. It was deep and had a very earthy richness to it. The voice was felt all around her but she felt she could trust this voice. It made her feel giddy and have butterflies in her stomach. Somehow, this voice seemed all to subconsciously familiar to her.

" G-god...? "

" Almost. "

A figure emerged into the light. The being was around 13 feet tall and was very powerful and godly looking. He had a mammoth-like appearance. Two great long tusks with a long thin elephants trunk hanging from his face with two great bushy ears. He was clothed in red robes and clad in armor resembling the Ceasers of Ancient Rome. His eyes were completely white but all knowing and wise,filled with knowledge and wonders. He had large powerful hands bulging with veins of power running through them that were easily bigger than her entire body. He outstretched his right arm to her.

" I release you of the shackles that bind you! "

Suddenly, Sally felt her strength come back to her. Her hunger died away and felt life and a deep warm return into her. She sighed peacefully feeling the light bathe over her.

" Who are you...? " she asked in a meek curious tone.

" I have many names for many races, cultures, universes, and other plains. Here, I am called the mammoth, Mogul. I come before you in a form that you would know me as. The wooly mammoth was an ancient creature filled with wisdom, it's bones echoing on for generations. It's silence teaching the ones that tread before its grave that all things, no matter how powerful must end. "

" Mogul... "

That name etched into Sally's mind. She knew she had heard his name from somewhere. Long ago she heard his name. But then like a strike of lightning she remembered. " I've heard of you from fairy tales from when I was a child! You were the creator of the Planet Mobius! You made it all. "

" That is true, child. I have had a hand in the creation of life, but I also am responsible for the destruction of many things " he said, his deep voice rattling her.

She was like an infant compared to his gigantic stature. He truely was like a god as he said. She opened her mouth, trying to ask ' God ' all the questions that have plagued her since she looked to the stars.

" I will answer all questions you have in due time, child but first I will give you strength for the long road ahead. "

The cave around them suddenly disappeared and Sally found herself in a endless field of flowers. They smelled so sweet and ripe. The sun was high up and she could feel its warm rays bathe her.

" Is this a illusion? " she asked.

" It is as real as you wish it to be " he said standing there like a statue as the pedals blew past him in the wind. She walked around feeling the flowers against her touch. They felt soft like silk. She giggled and ran and jumped into a big pile like a kid. She layed on her back laughing.

" It is real! " she said with tears of joy running down her face.

She got up and standing there was Tails and Sally's father standing together smiling. The King had not aged a day since she last remembered. He still wore his regal blue uniform with the crown resting on his head and his eyes pale blue like the ocean. Tails was no longer an abomination of Mr Snively's experiments or carried the barbs on his tails but seemed to glow with a sense of purity.

" Sally...my sweet Sally... " King Acorn said outstretching his arms to her.

" Daddy! " she cried leaping into his arms feeling her heart beat faster in hugged him tightly feeling his warmth against hers.

" Your really here aren't you? both of you? "

They nodded.

" I know what you are going through Sally and I only wish it was me to carry this burden on you but you must not give up for the darkness is never darkest night always brings the brightest dawn " the King spoke softly to her.

" And don't worry about me, Sally " said Tails.

" But it was so horrible...the way you died...I..I tried to save you! " Sally said tearing up.

He walked up to her and fondled her face wiping away a forming tear.

" It's actually looked worse than it actually was. I had alot of fun hanging around you, Aunt Sally. Even if it was for a short bit. "

" I'm sorry I couldn't stop him Tails " she said hugging him.

" Hey! I said its ok. It's all cool! Really! You tried your best. You can still fix things. I know you can! "

" You really are the Tails as I remember! " Sally said happily. " And your wounds and scars, they're all gone! "

" Yeah, dying isn't so bad as I thought. The pain was only a moment but afterwards, it was almost felt like I was being born...but backwards. "

She hugged him tighter wishing this moment of pure happiness would last forever. King Acorn kneeled down and hugged the both of them. She felt so happy all the misery and stink and filth that had bottled up in her heart for so long was finally all gone. She felt waves of love wash over her soul. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke she was in a great silky bed with pink sheets. She slowly got up and looked around at her surroundings. It was beautiful. She walked out onto a balcony and gazed upon a beautiful sight.

" Mobotropolis! " she said with a gasp.

She gazed upon the beautiful architecture of her birth place. The once capital of Mobius where nature and technology seemed to come together in a utopia for all. The white polished marble buildings gave off a golden look when the sunlight would hit and the crisp waterfalls sparkle with life running along the hills and cliff. The rivers weaved in and around the city like highways with farms built around them. The palace from where she slept was a great towering pyramid, built in the center of the city with steps running along each end. Each layer of the palace balconies were forests growing outward like vines, with great tree's reaching up to the sky only rivaled by the golden arch ways of the King's royal throne room. ' I wonder if this is heaven ' she thought.

" Close but not quite " Mogul said walking into her bedroom, shutting the door behind him. " This is one of your sanctuaries of happiness. As a child you used to gaze out at the stars on clear nights and dreaming of the future and what untold wonders it would bring you and how beautiful you would become.

" How do you know all this?! " she said surprised.

" I know a great deal, princess. Far more than one would come to learn in a natural lifetime but I do not know everything. "

" I'd like to know some things now " she said.

" As you wish. "

She sat down on the bed looking at him with mystery and awe as he found himself a seat and pulled himself close.

" Ask and ye shall receive, child. "

" First I'd like to know, how am I here? This place...how can I be in Mobotropolis? It was destroyed long ago. "

" As I said before. This is one of your sanctuaries of happiness. Here, time does not exist. It is part of your own world. You wish to be here because it makes you happy so therefore you are. "

" So...my happiness...is my own world of places and people in my life that made me happy? "

" Yes. "

" Then how come this is the first time I have been able to go here if this is my world? "

" Because you did not wish to before. You were too occupied with the affairs outside of your world and tried to shape that world as your own. "

Sally's head hurt. She didn't quite understand but decided not to push.

" Will I be able to stay here forever? "

" No. Reality is something you must face. You cannot hide from it by escaping to your dreams. You would be throwing away your life itself. "

" I guess it is inevitable to face hardship in life isn't it? "

" Hardship is merely a passing moment of discomfort. One cannot be expected to live in a world shared by others without enduring hardships. It can easily destroy the hearts of the meek and timid but strengthen the hearts of the strong. But that person must choose if the discomfort will destroy him or not. Pain is merely a tool that is used to bring about great change that requires adapting to your surroundings. Some might call this pain heaven for the rewards it leads you to. Others call it hell for the torment they feel and the greater torment they will blindly fall into. "

Sally paused for a long time letting his words of wisdom sink in. He patiently waited until she was ready to speak again.

" I have more questions. "

" Then ask. "

" How did I wake up from my usual world to a world that I don't know anymore? Why is everything changed? "

" Because this is not your world. "

" B-but if I am not on Mobius anymore where am I? "

" You are on Mobius. "

" But you said-- "

" I said you are not in your world anymore but you are on Mobius. It is Mobius but not your Mobius. "

" How did I get here? "

" You were drawn here when you were no longer wanted to stay in your world. You were tired of living in a world with others where your dreams seemed impossible to create real and you refused sanctuary of your dreams so you left your world for another. "

" I never wanted to leave! I just want to go home. Is there a way I can get back? "

" Every door that closes can open again. "

He got up and opened a door that appeared out of thin air. A bright light shined out of it.

" It is time to go. You will not see me again. Find the door, find that which made your heart anchored to your world."

" W-wait I still have more questions! " she said but then everything seemed to fizzle away. Sally opened her eyes and found herself back in the badlands. She got to her feet groaning at the unpleasant sight of it all.

" Was I dreaming...? " she asked herself. "No...couldn't have been. "

She remembered the warmth from that place. She felt renewed with energy ready to go further. She walked a small ways and then came across train tracks. They were half buried under dust and the metal was partially eaten away. She decided to follow the tracks that pointed east. Her adventure was about to have another twist.


	7. Chapter 7 The Phantom Train

**Chapter 7 **

**The Phantom Train**

As she walked along the tracks she noticed the sky got darker. The clouds seemed to start churning slowly. Thunder could be heard off in the distance. As she looked around there were still no signs of caravan tracks, footprints, nada. Not even a blade of dead grass. Eventually the tracks lead off a narrow bridge across a great gorge. It dug deep into the earth where light could not reach. Sally looked down and began to feel abit uneasy about being up so high and what might be down there waiting for her. Then, the rain began to fall. At first a tiny trickle against her shoulder that made her fur cringe but then it began to pour down hard. She could feel the rain thickening to hail. She grabbed her jacket and buried her head and began to run. The bridge stretched out for at least another couple miles with no shelter. But then, her foot became trapped in the side crack of the rail. She fell hard twisting it.

" Oww! "

She tried pulling it out but it was firmly lodged in place. The metal scraped against her ankle when she would try to pull out. But then, she felt the metal vibrate slightly. Her eyes widened and she listened feeling the rail vibrate again. Then it began to shake violently and she heard distant blaring.

Cha-ka, cha-ka, cha-ka, cha-ka, cha-ka, cha-ka,cha-ka, cha-ka, cha-ka, cha-ka.

" Oh no! Train! "

She grabbed with both hands trying to wrench her foot free. She heard the train coming closer. It was pure black iron with the face of a grinning skull on the front with two blinding lights coming out from the sockets. The great smokestack was spewing a eerie bloody smoke out leaving its trail behind as it charged closer towards her increasing speed. The whistle screamed out blowing hot steam into the air. She yanked her foot out of her boot, grabbing her shoe as well. At the last second, she jumped off the ledge clinging to the very skim edge alongside the tracks, the entire bridge vibrating violently. As the train barreled past her the giant wheels were mere centimeters away from crushing her fingers. As it shook she felt her grip loosen. Then she looked down and got a chill and clamped down harder waiting for her chance. Then, using all her momentum and strength she pushed herself up grabbed onto the bars and threw herself around landing on the train. She rubbed her sore arm that had been whipped like an elastic against the force of the moving train.

" Unh... "

She strained a couple muscles and almost dislocated her arm from that little stunt but at least now she had cover from the weather. She shivered as it got colder and her breath became visible. A bright flash lit up the sky and then moments later a thunderous boom was heard from the heavens. It was terrifying to hear and it made her shake. She clung to the bars and picked herself up despite her shaking and weak legs and the fact she now was sore all over. She pulled open the door and stepped inside. The inside had a weird smell to it. It was mix of incense, cigarette smoke, and mold. She could see all sorts of leak spots in the were patched up with duck tape and cloth stapled in the cracks. The walls were a sick green and the seats were old and the springs were poking out. There was also spit, gum, pieces of rotten food all stuck to the ground and stains of urine.

" What a disgusting train " Sally remarked trying her best not to breathe through her nose to catch a whiff of the smell.

As she made her way into the next room she saw passengers sitting down. They were all wearing black robes over them that covered their faces. Strange, she thought. She slowly shut the door behind her and went to sit down next to one. She felt really uncomfortable.

" Um, hello there " she said kindly to the person beside her.

The person didn't respond.

" Um, so where are you headed? "she asked trying to strike conversation.

Again, the person didn't respond. She began to get irritated.

" Got any family? "

The person slowly looked towards her. The darkness covered the persons face but then he clutched Sally's hand tightly.

" Excuse me...? " she said feeling the grip tighten. " Please let go...your hurting me. "

The stranger spoke in a cold whisper. " Talk to me again and I'll chew these fingers off. "

Then suddenly the stranger got cracked over the head with a stick.

" Hey! hey! hey! You behave yourself on my train or I'll throw you in the furnace along with the coal " this new stranger said.

Sally looked at him. He looked human enough but very creepy. He had a large hump on his back and his neck disappeared into his body. He had long dangling arms and great meaty hairy paws with long yellow stained cracked fingernails. He wore a tight conductors hat around his tiny little head that shadowed the left side of his face. He had his greasy brown hair slicked back. His ears twisted back like a trolls. His eyes were pure white like Mr Snively's but they had more a gray film over top of them so he probably had to wear glasses to see better. His mustache was a couple long strands of hair that hung off the edges of his lip and his stubby chin with an almost goatee. He eye balled Sally.

" I am the conductor of this train and my passengers will behave themselves! " he announced, making sure everyone heard him. He turned and looked at Sally, squinting.

" Who are you " he said bitterly. " I don't remember seeing you get on. "

" I...oh! Well I... " she stammered trying to think up a excuse.

" Lets see your ticket, please " he said showing his yellow teeth that were sanded down to jagged spikes.

Sally looked around hoping to find an old ticket lying on the ground she could grab and present it to him but no such luck. She could only give him a sardonic grin and a sheepish laugh.

" So...your a stow away aren't you? No ticket, no ride. Get off. Now. "

" B-b-but wait sir! I've come a long way and..-- "

" --Thats off. "

He shoved her back towards the end of the train.

" Wait! You cant be serious! "

" Rules are rules " he said coldly.

But then, a familiar welcomed voice spoke out from one of the cloaked passengers.

" Ah don't think the lady there appreciates your TLC treatment, sugah. "

Sally's eyes widened when she heard that familiar stereotypical southern belle accent. The Conductor turned around and glared at one of the black robed figures.

" Who said that! "

" Ah did. Got a problem? " said the voice as she stood up, face still hidden.

" This lady does not have a ticket! She does not belong here. "

" Ah don't care what your excuses are. Ya'll have some proper manners to a lady around me or else. "

" Or else what?! Are you asking to get kicked off with her! " he snarled.

The stranger threw off her black cloak around herself revealing her silver metallic body. Her black eyes lit up with a red angry glow and jagged blades unsheathed from her wrists. The Train Conductor gasped at her sight and everyone else on the train up and moved to the next room.

" Its a robian! " one voice said.

" Tools of evil! "

She slowly walked towards the disgusting little man, as a look of fear slowly came over him.

" Why don't you do your job and run this train instead of picking on defenseless girls " she said in a threatening tone.

He scowled at her. His eyes shifted from her to Sally contemplating what he should do.

" Gah! Fine. But neither one of you will ever ride my train again! "

" Good riddance. Stinks in here " she said.

He snorted and waddled his way back to the front end of the train to sit down and check up on the automatic systems and to have a grand muffin. She picked Sally up off the floor with ease and plopped herself down on the seats.

" Bunnie...? " Sally asked.

Was this truly her? It was her voice,her general charismatic flare, and flirtatious drawl but she was a machine. Her ears perked up and looked at her.

" That's me, sug. How'd you know my name? "

Sally paused for a second. It was obvious she didn't know who she was and telling her that they were best friends yesterday in a different world would make her like absolutely crazy. She then quickly began to think up an answer for her question. Bunnie just slapped her on the back.

" So girlfriend, whats your name? "

" Um, Sally...Princess Sally" she said slightly nervous and anxious.

Bunnie gasped. " Oh mah stars! A princess? that is so cool " she said completely amazed. " Wheres your kingdom? "

" Well..I'm a former princess. My kingdom was lost a long time ago. I'm kind of all thats left. "

" Aww, well thats a kick in the pants. "

" Its quite alright I assure you. "

Sally looked at Bunnie and her now fully robotic body. A dark reflection of the Bunnie she knew was most afraid of becoming.

" Ah know, ah know, your probably find me an odd sight doncha? Its alright if you do. I scare away lots of people lookin' like this " she said twisting her wrist 360 degrees and then sighing. Sally just smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

" Your still a beautiful person inside and out. "

Bunnie blushed slightly and looked away letting Sally not see her smirk.

" Thank you!" she said. "Ya know, your the first nice person I've come across in awhile. "

" Hmm, I know how you feel. "

" Get a load of ugly back there " Bunnie said pointing to the Train Conductor. He glared at her and then slammed the door. He sat down and made sure nobody was near the door to listen. He pulled out a laptop from underneath the desk and set it down. The screen lit up with a white florescent light and then it began to speak.

" Conductor! Conductor! Come in. Do you read me? " said the unknown voice of his superior.

He grunted and hit a button speaking into a mic. " Yes yes I'm here. The storm has cut off video feed and audio channels are unclear" he said, quickly.

"Good. I don't have to look at your ugly face. We are checking for two furries who have caused us some problems. "

" Hmm? Do they have names? " he asked, intrigued.

" One of them is called Bunnie Rabbot. Hard to miss her. The other is named Sally Acorn. We have had very little info on her but she has done alot of trouble in the Badlands. She destroyed one of the outposts. " He formed a grin thinking his luck to good to be true. " Could you describe them for me? "

" I'll send you satellite photo's of them instead. "

Two minutes later, his cobwebbed filled printer fired up and coughed out two black and white photo's of them. His grin spread to each corner of his face. He giggled stroking his mustache.

" Yes! yes! They are here on the train. I have them! "

" What?! Where are you headed? "

" I am en route to be stopping next at the 'Bottom of the Barrel Bar n Grill' about twenty miles from where I am right now. Located at the border of The Black Woods. "

" Alright, I know where that is. I'll meet you there. Have her prepared and don't fuck up...or else. "

The transmission ended. He growled. " Who does he think he is?! Mr big shot general thinks he is tough. I should run him over. Heheheh... "

He got up and went into grimy kitchen. The chefs sneaked out on their shift so they were not there to prepare food. Not that the food that was served there wasn't a health risk. He rummaged about in the fridge to see what had been made. Most of it was already bad. But then he looked on the counter and found a bucket of fishes in them. He poked the fishes and they suddenly came flopping to life. He grinned.

" Ah, they always taste so much more juicy raaaaaaw...and wiggling " he said licking his chops picking one of them out and then chomped down on its head chewing it off.

Meanwhile, Sally and Bunnie were busy in conversation.

" So, how were you able to keep your free will even though your robotisized? " Sally asked. Bunnie looked at her strangely. " Robotisized? Thats a strange word. Naw, I really don't know how I ended up like this. But I'm on my own little quest to find out how this happened to me and to find a cure for whatever did this to me. "

She looked at her hand with those dreamy eyes of hers and sighed. Her ears flopped down. " Everywhere ah go people are always staring at me. Beaten off so many scum bags and people calling me an abomination its not even funny. Though, you wanna know something strange? "

" Shoot. "

" For some reason when its under a full moon I begin to change back to the way I was before. But only under a full moon. Heh, crazy huh? Maybe I'm some kinda were-rabbit! " she joked.

" I could tell you some stranger things " Sally said. " How one day you wake up and your life has been changed forever and everyone around you that you knew and have cared about are either dead or don't know you anymore. "

Bunnie saw the sadness in her face. " Ah got a feeling there's a lot more to this that your not telling me, sugah. "

Sally's mind raced. What should she do? Should she tell Bunnie? She seemed to have her mind open to her but how could she tell her. She looked at Bunnie's eyes but then looked away. Bunnie grabbed Sally's wrist and gave her a stern look. "If there's something you need to say then say it. "

Suddenly the train slammed to a rearing halt and Sally and Bunnie were sent flying. Sally smacked against a pole hard hurting her back while Bunnie received little hurt thanks to her metal shell. Then, the lights died. Sally picked herself up slowly.

" Unh...what happened? Did we hit something? Bunnie? "

" Where are ya sugah? I can see you! "

It was pitch black in the room and they were blind as a bat. Sally was too out of it to hear footsteps approaching her from behind. Then suddenly a hand seized her and stuffed a cloth with chloroform in it.

" Nnmnph!!!! "

" Sally girl? "

Sally struggled as hard as she could but soon passed out. The Conductor chuckled and dragged her away. Bunnie switched vision sights so she could see better.

" Hey you bastard! What do you think your doing!! " Bunnie roared.

The conductor merely grinned and pulled out a switchblade and pressed it against her throat. " Don't even try anything you freak! " he cackled slowly walking backwards. Blades unsheathed from Bunnie's wrist and she growled at him. He needed her as well. He kicked open the bathroom door and threw Sally inside and locked it.

" There. One problem out of the way. Now all's left is you. "

" Ya'll should learn how to treat a lady. "

" Oh ho ho, I know just how to treat them. You know, for some reason they are so much more...infatuating when they are dead. Preferably five minutes after death if you know what I mean heeheeheehee! "

" Unh! Ya'll trying to tell me that you would kill an innocent girl and...and... "

" ...Yes...yes that is what I do! Too bad your made of metal " he said with a gleeful smile.

" Oh that does it! Your going down hard now you puke! "

" Try it wench " he dared putting his arms behind his back looking smug.

" You got it sugah! "

Bunnie made a mad dash towards him. Then, slowly he began to change which made her halt in her tracks in surprise. The hump on his back grew like an egg waiting to hatch. His head disappeared inside his body as his arms and legs folded inwards and disappeared inside his body. He let out a sickening moaning sound from deep within and then a great fat ugly tail slithered out. His ears twisted and became that of a rodents. His clothes finally exploded off his body revealing jet black fur covering his whole body. His large hands twisted outwards becoming webbed feet. A large ugly snout poked out and flashed its great yellow sour teeth. It's beady red eyes opened.

" Are you terrified yet? " he asked.

" Afraid of a big ugly rat? Your out of your league, honey. Bring it! "

" Indeed I will, whore!"

He whipped his tail around cutting through the side of the train throwing debris at her which she gracefully dodged. It charged at her but she grabbed it by its jaws and held it in its place. Bunnie smiled.

" Ya know ah thought you'd be more of a challenge " she said with a devious grin.

" HOOYAH! " she yelled as she cut loose a burst of strength and ripped the rats lower jaw clean off. It screamed and rolled around with blood gushing for its mouth like a fountain.

" Hmm...I wonder where all the passengers went? " she asked herself.

But then that answer came clear as she looked behind and all the hooded figures were lined in rows looking menacing.

" Looks like we over stayed our welcome here! "

They all let out screeching hiss and came charging at leaped over top of the giant rat and began to run. She busted open the bathroom door and grabbed Sally and kicked open the emergency exit door and leaped out of the train into the cool night air. She rolled into the ditch having the wind knocked out of her and her head spinning. She could hear the distant sounds of the train screeching down the tracks. Then suddenly she felt an earth shattering boom and the horizon lighting up in a ball of fire. She grinned.

" Guess that was the last stop. "

She then passed out.

Hours passed and within the twisted burning wreckage The Conductor came out badly burnt holding his jaw he had re attached to his face with blood still gushing from his mouth. He lost one of his eyes and came out with his face half burned and two broken arms and one broken knee. He dragged himself out cursing in his mind. But then he was suddenly surrounded by large machines. He squinted and could only make out their shape in the dark. They moved aside as their commander stepped forward. He was about 5'9 in height clad in a black leather suit. A yellow cape was attached around his broad shoulders that hung half way down his back. He wore large black boots with red stripes on them and his hair was pale silver. His eyes were black with tiny red glowing pupils. He folded his arms giving him a look of disgust.

" C-Colin Kintobor...! " he yelped. " I'm glad your here...t-they did this...they... "

" Where are they? " he asked coldly.

" Escaped... "

" You...idiot! " he snarled, grabbing him by the throat and picking him up with an iron grip. He gagged coughing up more blood.

" Do you know the price of failure is, vermin? "

He loosened his grip slightly to let him speak through his broken jaw hanging half way off.

" A-alive.. "

" What? They're still alive you say? " He dropped him and grinned, darkly.

" Perhaps there's something we can salvage out of this mess after all. "

The SWAT Bots turned around and began to leave. He paused for a moment when he was about to walk away but then stopped. He pulled out a gun and shot The Conductor three times in the face as he fell to the ground, his body flailing in shock. Colin grabbed a hold of his head and with inhuman strength, ripped his skull clean from his body with his spine dangling out with chunks of meat still attached and threw it into the fire.

" Failures deserve death. "

He walked off into the night with the goulish machines in tow. When Bunnie and Sally awoke it was morning. They groggily got to their feet still dazed. Bunnie laughed.

" Hooee! That was fun! "

Sally merely smiled happy to be alive and to have found her.

" Well...what are you going to do now? " asked Bunnie.

Sally just shrugged. " Look for some there was a train station down that way there has to be a village around here. "

" Well as ah recall there is supposed to be a little town around here. So lets get walking then! " she said in a upbeat voice.

" So your coming with me then? " she asked.

" Sure. Got nothin' better to do. "

Sally smiled. " Thank you. That means alot to me for the company. "

They held hands together and continued their journey.


	8. Chapter 8 The Village

**Chapter 8 **

**The Village**

After the incident on the train they stayed off the main roads and cut through bushes to not attract any more attention to them. She knew their were others that would come for her now. The woods seemed to close in around them. It became so thick daylight could not pierce through the trees and every time they were walking they would hear whispers and shadows moving at the corners of their eye.

" I don't have a good feeling about this place " said Sally.

A rolling fog moved in around them as they walked. Their were no sounds of birds chirping or frogs croaking. Bunnie's eyes shifted around scanning the area.

" Strange...ah see cuts in the trees and pieces of broken arrows and moved soil. Somethings been going on here... " she said.

Sally stepped forward and suddenly the soft ground underneath her broke and she fell into a deep pit. At the last second, Bunnie leaped and grabbed her arm.

" Hold on sugah Sally! I'ma get you out! "

Sally clung on for dear life. She looked down and the pit was filled with wooden spikes. Bunnie hoisted her out of there.

" Why would set traps like these! " she asked, still in shock.

" Good question. Why don't we ask them village folks down there " she said pointing to the now visible village just at the bottom of the hill.

The huts were made of bricks and the roofs of straw. There were a few bigger buildings made of wood with aome chimney smoke brewing from a few of them. There had to be people there. Thank god for civilization. As they advanced they took caution of any more traps around them. There was something strange about the village. It seemed to give off a threatening feel to it. There were no children and the streets were deserted. Almost all windows were boarded up. As they walked in they could feel themselves being watched with hostile eyes through the cracks in the boards.

" Guess they don't get out much? " said Bunnie in a whisper.

A couple dry leaves blew around and a couple shutters slammed back and forth in the gust of wind. Suddenly, there came a rush of footsteps and they found themselves surrounded by rifles pointed at them in every direction; all were men carrying them. Bunnie looked quite annoyed.

" Who are these outsiders! " one the men asked.

" And why is that thing that is with you? It's a goddamn robot! "

The others shouted in unison raising their weapons. Bunnie growled.

"You better put those guns away..."

" Silence rustbucket! "

Bunnie suddenly did a crescent kick, knocking the gun out of his hands sending it spinning in the air. Her foot swooped under his ankles, tripping him and slammed him down to the ground twisting his arm back and then caught the gun and pointed it at his head. He let out a whimper of panic struggling futility under her might.

" A man who points a weapon should be prepared to die by one. "

The others gasped but then growled, pulling out their guns at their heads, the safety clips being cocked back. But then a voice called out amongst the rowdy distrusting folk.

" Stop! Don't you dare hurt them! They are not our enemies! "

The circle broke as he rushed in. He was a brown colored fox with deep red messy hair. He wore tiny glasses with a fancy black coat with a white shirt underneath. A long bushy tail portruded from behind, swaying gently with each step he took. He had a heavy british accent to him with gentle blue eyes.

" Stop there! These are merely outsiders. They do not wish us any harm! "

" But what about that thing with them! It's a goddamn robot! Those things bring death wherever they go. Cold, ruthless, killing machines " one of them shouted.

Bunnie's fist tightened and then broke the gun in half.

" The next yankee who calls me that is gonna get a whuppin'! "

They gasped, amazed at her strength.

" Please, please forgive them! " he begged. " They are not usually so paranoid but, they can be...excitable. There have been ...some troubling times here. "

" Troubling? " asked Sally.

" I will explain later but for now I welcome you to the village of Oak. My name is Elias. I am the town doctor. "

" I'm Princess Sally and this is Bunnie, my friend. "

" Ah, a princess gracing us! Where are my manners? Quick, come inside before you catch a cold. "

He took them across the village to a large house. It was made out of stones, with a small garden of his own assortment of herbs he was growing with tomatoes. A modest little project for himself. It was nice and warm inside. There was large cabinets of books all sorts, ranging from medicine to knowledge of cadavres and plants. After all, he was a doctor. There were three fireplaces going warming the place. He set down some baked bread from the oven for them.

" You may stay here as long as you like " he said smiling.

Sally bowed. " Thank you for taking us in Doctor Elias but...are you sure its alright us staying here and all?"

" Don't worry, their is more room here than I know what to do with. This used to be an inn but I look after it now. The manager disappeared and not enough people come around these days to make any money. "

He sipped his tea and looked at Bunnie.

" So Bunnie is it? Tell me, how can a machine look so pretty? " he said smiling.

She blushed abit.

" Eheheh. Why thanks, sugah. "

She cleared her throat and began to speak.

" Ah was wondering Doc, if you knew anything about why I am the way I am? "

" What do you mean? " he asked naively.

She explained to him. How that her metal body can turn into flesh and blood under the glow of the full moon and how she has no recollection of her past and her gut feeling that she wasn't always this way. The aching longing to become normal like everyone else, to not be cast out as a simple ' thing ' or ' tool '. Elias sipped his tea slowly, hanging onto every word. She talked about her run ins and fights with other machines and how she met Sally on the train and them ending p here. After, when she finished explaining he rubbed his chin looking at her with curious eyes.

" Hmmm...well I'm no scientist but if you say that you were once normal at a period but now aren't my only guess is that someone did this to you either through some strange sorcery or powerful technology. It's utterly clear that no virus, sickness, or disease could turn organic matter into mechanical. At least, nothing I have encountered. Medicaly, your perfectly healthy despite this anomoly. Your body seems to heal and regenerate as it should,perhaps even faster than mechanical shell seems to also have increased your stamina ten fold and quite possibly, your aging process. "

Sally decided to pipe up.

" Pardon me,doctor - - "

" - me Elias " he said with a nice guy smile.

" Elias, you mentioned hard times have been happening to this village? "

His face grimaced and he looked down searching his mind for a clean way to explain things. He sighed and pushed up his glasses.

" Well...there have been some disappearances of the children. Their is a hogwash legend about demons in the woods abducting children every 30 years that is riling up the townfolk. "

" Demons " Sally said gravely with some fear to her tone.

" There was this ranger who passed by not too long ago. He had a outrageous french accent and wore strange looking gear. By the time this started to happen and help was needed he was long gone. I remember his name was Antoine. "

Sally sprayed the wine she was drinking. Elias and Bunnie raised their eyebrows at her.

" Antoine!? How long ago did he leave! "

" Well...he left three days ago. If you wish to catch up to him he headed north. Is he a friend of yours? "

Sally smiled abit. "Kind of. I remember him as a real goof ball. "

Bunnie giggled nudging her. " Lovers hmm? "

Sally blushed. " Antoine!? Heck no! err..I mean...well, we were just friends. "

She turned and her face turned into deep worry as she began to think about Sonic. Bunnie noticed this and it bugged her. They had a quick meal and he gave them a room to stay in. It was a modest kept room and rather large. It was plain though, missing furniture and proper wall decorations. White walls with brown floor boards. But it had a nice marble carved deck freshly polished with some vinal foliage growing on the sides. Sally took the bed near the window. She felt so lost. Five days it had now been since she woke up here and so much has happened. Knothole completely gone, everyone missing or dead, her worst enemies now transformed into creatures of hate, so much has happened. So much has passed in this short span of time. She felt lost, until she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and grip her back to reality. It was Bunnie. She gave Sally a sympathetic look and caressed her cheek.

" Ah envy you, Sally girl. "

" Envy, why? "

" Because your so beautiful thats why. Ah mean, look at you! Your a heart breaker. Ah bet back where you come from you probably walk around and your breaking hearts left right and center. "

Sally smiled. " That's nice of you to say. "

But then Bunnie felt a weird vibe going through her as she gazed at Sally's slender body completely spread out on the silk sheets. Her face went red and she turned around. Sally got up and hugged Bunnie.

" Thank you for being here. I can't stand being alone " she said.

Bunnie felt her heart beat faster. What was happening to me she wondered? Was she really feeling these feelings towards her? She barely even knew her! She never felt this way about anyone before, why her? Then the night clouds began to break and a great white moon shined through. It was rather large this night. Bunnie got up and walked towards the window.

" Sally girl...this here is my true form. This is the me I want to keep outside inside of inside " she said with her lip quivering feeling anxious and nervous at the same time.

The rays shined in bathing her metallic body. Sally was in total awe at her beauty. Bunnie held onto the curtains and shut her eyes clenching her teeth embarrassed for what was about happen. Her body began to glow with a heavenly light and sparkles danced around her. Sally did not take her eyes off her as she felt mesmerized by her beauty. There then Bunnie stood bare for her eyes to see. Sally's jaw dropped. Sally had been with Bunnie lots but she seemed even more heavenly than before.A beauty hidden from her eyes for so long like a blindfold. She seemed so fragile and innocent now. Her fur was golden and her hair draped half way down her back. Her black eyes were now a sparkling emerald green. They shined like two light bulbs. Her ears drooped past her face, hanging freely. The shadows crawled along her curvy body making her even more seductive and mysterious. What surprised Sally the most is that her breasts were much larger than she remembered them to actually be and she hardly had a bust when she was robotic. Perhaps she just never noticed or stared at them back home and just realized now. As Sally stared and Bunnie stared back their was this weird feeling that began to overtake them. Sally often felt this when she looked at Sonic. She was now feeling this same feeling. Bunnie let go of the curtains swallowing the uneasiness sitting down beside Sally trying to act felt so nervous that she couldn't even look at her. Sally mustered up the courage and blurted out.

" Bunnie. "

" Yes sug? "

" I'm glad we found each other.I have nobody left. I feel so lost without them. My family."

Sally began to tear up and felt like crying. Bunnie gently wiped away the tear and moved her face closer to Sally. She stared at Bunnie with her big blue eyes not blinking, waiting for her to say or do something. Bunnie felt her breath against hers and only made this feeling rise. Sally felt a rush of hormones begin to take over and closed her eyes and leaned forward slowly planting a kiss on Bunnies lips. She accepted this love from her. For so long in Bunnie's life she and always wished someone would love her as who she was and not run from her or try to rape her while she was normal. She brushed her hand through Sally's thick hair and gave her a kiss back. Their lips slowly parted and they stared at each other for a small moment and then Bunnie leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss from the wells of her heart. It was warm and sweet. Sally wrapped her arms around her and Bunnie layed down on the bed with her face beat red with embarrassment of her triple D sized boobs sticking out, glowing in the moonlight. She grinned sheepishly. Sally pressed her hands down on them grasping her mammary glands. A shudder traveled up her spine and her fur stood up. Bunnie shut her eyes and let out soft moans. She slowly let go and lowered her head down and ran her tongue along the edges. Bunnie chewed on a piece of the sheets trying to contain herself. Then at last Sally's mouth found her large nipple and took loving sucks on it. Bunnie went wild and moaned loudly pushing her face deeper into her bosom. Her lower body buckled and her legs slid apart. Already, Sally knew she was wet. She parted and slid her hand down in between her legs. She was already on the verge of an orgasm. She smiled and inserted two fingers inside feeling her warm inner layers. She gasped clutching the sheets in one hand and one of her breasts in the other going crazy feeling her body tense up and her lower body shudder and then a wave of warm pleasure exploded out of her. She huffed and puffed with her vision blurring in and out.

Sally layed ontop of her and Bunnie hugged her sighed.

" Bunnie... "

" Yes? "

" Will you stay with me in the roads ahead? "

" Sure. "

Sally smiled feeling warm and safe. A pleasant feeling she had not felt ever since she was in Sonic's arms. She wished he was there with her but Bunnie was her and best friend and she was glad that even though she was a world away from home the bond they had was still the same. Tiredness overcame her and she wrapped herself tightly around Bunnie burying her face into her chest and went to sleep. The next morning they were awoke by startling cries from who was now back to her robotic self and Sally jumped up awake and fled to the balcony to see what was happening. A mother was at her doorstep crying.

" My baby! She's gone! They've tooken my baby! " she wailed.

The men went pale and they raced all around the village for the missing raced downstairs and were greeted by Elias.

" Oh hello, girls. Did you sleep well last night? " he asked.

" Elias, whats happening? " Sally asked.

He bowed his head and sighed sadly.

" Three of the children have gone missing last night. Every 10 years in this towns history the children seem to just up and vanish. "

" Could they have been taken? " Sally asked thinking possible Robotnik behind the treacherous act.

He shook his head.

" No,that wouldn't be possible. Somehow the doors unlock by themselves and then no sign of footprints coming in or out of the village. Even if someone came and covered their tracks the doors could not simply just unlock on their own. Most would have to be unlocked from inside the house and the children here are not tall enough to even reach the door handles! "

Sally and Bunnie thought this over.

" Sounds like a real mystery this town has. No wonder they acted so hostile towards us " Sally said.

" Yes...I'm rather sure they wouldn't have acted like this towards you and your friend but you can understand the loss of a child or those close to you " Elias said.

" Yes..I can relate actually " said Sally.

" If wish to pursue that Antoine I suggest you leave by noon today. There is a storm coming again and I'd hate for it to slow you down. "

Sally rose from the chair and with fires of determination in her eyes.

" No. Antoine can wait. I'll go after whoever's responsible for this and find out whats going on. Its my duty as a princess and as a freedom fighter to protect her people! "

Elias was rather surprised. He took one look and knew their was no talking her out of it. He just sighed and drummed his fingers on the table.

" You can try but I fear you will get no farther than the rest of us. "

" We'll wait till night comes and wait for the ones taking them to come and then this village can be safe " she said. But then suddenly she wondered for a moment. Even if she did all this how would she protect them from getting captured or killed by Robotnik? Then she began to wonder just what unspeakable evils has Robotnik been doing and if there are any freedom fighter groups.

Bunnie and Sally spent the day searching the village and outskirts of the forest for any clues. They got plenty of mean glares but they didn't care. As they searched they could feel this feeling that something from within the darkness was watching them. The tree's seemed bigger and seemed to close tighter around the village strangling the life out of it. The sky thickened with a dark black cloud and thunder crackled and boomed from the depths of the dark clouds. Sally looked up in the sky. Not a drop was raining.

Everyone had long since gone inside and locked their doors. Flashes of light exploded out from the clouds and thunderous booms that seemed to shake the very rocks beneath did not feel like no ordinary thunderstorm. Each time she heard the thunderous booms instead of terrifying her it now moved her. It lifted her. She felt much stronger than when she ended up here 6 days ago but she knew in her heart that there is going to be many trials facing her ahead. She paused and a flashback of Mr Snively appeared in her mind grinning devilishly standing over top of her with his whip while she could only lie frozen on the ground weak and helpless.

" I couldn't save you Tails...I was too weak and afraid. But, now I know I must become strong if I am to protect my friends and my people from harm. I am the princess of the kingdom of Acorn! " she said clutching her fist.


	9. Chapter 9 Wood and Bone

**Chapter 8 **

**The Village**

After the incident on the train they stayed off the main roads and cut through bushes to not attract any more attention to them. She knew their were others that would come for her now. The woods seemed to close in around them. It became so thick daylight could not pierce through the trees and every time they were walking they would hear whispers and shadows moving at the corners of their eye.

" I don't have a good feeling about this place " said Sally.

A rolling fog moved in around them as they walked. Their were no sounds of birds chirping or frogs croaking. Bunnie's eyes shifted around scanning the area.

" Strange...ah see cuts in the trees and pieces of broken arrows and moved soil. Something has been going on here... " she said.

Sally stepped forward and suddenly the soft ground underneath her broke and she fell into a deep pit. At the last second, Bunnie leaped and grabbed her arm.

" Hold on sugah Sal! I'ma get you out! "

Sally clung on for dear life. She looked down and the pit was filled with wooden spikes. Bunnie hoisted her out of there.

" Why would set traps like these! " she asked, still in shock.

" Good question. Why don't we ask them village folks down there " she said pointing to the now visible village just at the bottom of the hill.

The huts were made of bricks and the roofs of straw. There were a few bigger buildings made of wood with some chimney smoke brewing from a few of them. There had to be people there. Thank god for civilization. As they advanced they took caution of any more traps around them. There was something strange about the village. It seemed to give off a threatening feel to it. There were no children and the streets were deserted. Almost all windows were boarded up. As they walked in they could feel themselves being watched with hostile eyes through the cracks in the boards.

" Guess they don't get out much? " said Bunnie in a whisper.

A couple dry leaves blew around and a couple shutters slammed back and forth in the gust of wind. Suddenly, there came a rush of footsteps and they found themselves surrounded by rifles pointed at them in every direction; all were men carrying them. Bunnie looked quite annoyed.

" Who are these outsiders! " one the men asked.

" And why is that thing that is with you? It's a goddamn robot! They bring death wherever they go! "

The others shouted in unison raising their weapons. Bunnie growled.

" You better put those guns away... "

" Silence rust bucket! "

Bunnie suddenly did a crescent kick, knocking the gun out of his hands sending it spinning in the air. Her foot swooped under his ankles, tripping him and slammed him down to the ground twisting his arm back and then caught the gun and pointed it at his head. He let out a whimper of panic struggling futility under her might.

" A man who points a weapon should be prepared to die by one. "

The others gasped but then growled, pulling out their guns at their heads, the safety clips being cocked back. But then a voice called out amongst the rowdy mistrusting folk.

" Stop! Don't you dare hurt them! They are not our enemies! "

The circle broke as he rushed in. He was a brown colored fox with deep red messy hair. He wore tiny glasses with a fancy black coat with a white shirt underneath. A long bushy tail protruded from behind, swaying gently with each step he took. He had a heavy British accent to him with gentle blue eyes.

" Stop there! These are merely outsiders. They do not wish us any harm! "

" But what about that thing with them! It's a goddamn robot! They've killed our brothers and sisters in the thousands. Cold, ruthless, killing machines " one of them shouted.

Bunnie's fist tightened and then broke the gun in half. " The next Yankee who calls me a 'goddamn robot' is gonna get a whuppin'! "

They gasped, amazed at her strength.

" Please, please forgive them! " he begged. " They are not usually so paranoid but, they can be...excitable. There have been ...some troubling times here. "

" Troubling? " asked Sally.

" I will explain later but for now I welcome you to the village of Oak. My name is Elias. I am the town doctor. "

" I'm Princess Sally and this is Bunnie, my friend. "

" Ah, a princess gracing us! Where are my manners? Quick, come inside before you catch a cold. "

He took them across the village to a large house. It was made out of stones, with a small garden of his own assortment of herbs he was growing with tomatoes. A modest little project for himself. It was nice and warm inside. There was large cabinets of books all sorts, ranging from medicine to knowledge of cadavres and plants. After all, he was a doctor. There were three fireplaces going warming the place. He set down some baked bread from the oven for them.

" You may stay here as long as you like " he said smiling.

Sally bowed. " Thank you for taking us in Doctor Elias but...are you sure its alright us staying here and all?"

" Don't worry, their is more room here than I know what to do with. This used to be an inn but I look after it now. The manager disappeared and not enough people come around these days to make any money. "

He sipped his tea and looked at Bunnie.

" So Bunnie is it? Tell me, how can a machine look so pretty? " he said smiling.

She blushed abit. " Eheheh. Why thanks, sugah. " She cleared her throat and began to speak. " Ah was wondering Doc, if you knew anything about why I am the way I am? "

" What do you mean? " he asked naively.

She explained to him. How that her metal body can turn into flesh and blood under the glow of the full moon and how she has no recollection of her past and her gut feeling that she wasn't always this way. The aching longing to become normal like everyone else, to not be cast out as a simple ' thing ' or ' tool '. Elias sipped his tea slowly, hanging onto every word. She talked about her run ins and fights with other machines and how she met Sally on the train and them ending p here. After, when she finished explaining he rubbed his chin looking at her with curious eyes.

" Hmmm...well I'm no scientist but if you say that you were once normal at a period but now aren't my only guess is that someone did this to you either through some strange sorcery or powerful technology. It's utterly clear that no virus, sickness, or disease could turn organic matter into mechanical. At least, nothing I have encountered. Medically, your perfectly healthy despite this anomaly. Your body seems to heal and regenerate as it should, perhaps even faster than normal. Your mechanical shell seems to also have increased your stamina ten fold and quite possibly, your aging process. "

Sally decided to pipe up.

" Pardon me,doctor - - "

" - -Please. Call me Elias " he said with a nice guy smile.

" Elias, you mentioned hard times have been happening to this village? "

His face grimaced and he looked down searching his mind for a clean way to explain things. He sighed and pushed up his glasses.

" Well...there have been some disappearances of the children. Their is a hogwash legend about demons in the woods abducting children every 30 years that is riling up the townsfolk. "

" Demons " Sally said gravely with some fear to her tone.

" There was this ranger who passed by not too long ago. He had a outrageous French accent and wore strange looking gear. By the time this started to happen and help was needed he was long gone. I remember his name was Antoine. " Sally sprayed the wine she was drinking. Elias and Bunnie raised their eyebrows at her.

" Antoine!? How long ago did he leave! "

" Well...he left three days ago. If you wish to catch up to him he headed north. Is he a friend of yours? "

Sally smiled abit. " Kind of. I remember him as a real goof ball. "

Bunnie giggled nudging her. " Lovers hmm? "

Sally blushed. " Antoine!? Heck no! err..I mean...well, we were just friends. "

She turned and her face turned into deep worry as she began to think about Sonic. Bunnie noticed this and it bugged her. They had a quick meal and he gave them a room to stay in. It was a modest kept room and rather large. It was plain though, missing furniture and proper wall decorations. White walls with brown floor boards. But it had a nice marble carved deck freshly polished with some vinal foliage growing on the sides. Sally took the bed near the window. She felt so lost. Five days it had now been since she woke up here and so much has happened. Knothole completely gone, everyone missing or dead, her worst enemies now transformed into creatures of hate, so much has happened. So much has passed in this short span of time. She felt lost, until she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and grip her back to reality. It was Bunnie. She gave Sally a sympathetic look and caressed her cheek.

" Ah envy you, Sally girl. "

" Envy, why? "

" Because your so beautiful thats why. Ah mean, look at you! Your a heart breaker. Ah bet back where you come from you probably walk around and your breaking hearts left right and center. " Sally smiled. " That's nice of you to say. " But then Bunnie felt a weird vibe going through her as she gazed at Sally's slender body completely spread out on the silk sheets. Her face went red and she turned around. Sally got up and hugged Bunnie.

" Thank you for being here. I can't stand being alone " she said.

Bunnie felt her heart beat faster. What was happening to me she wondered? Was she really feeling these feelings towards her? She barely even knew her! She never felt this way about anyone before, why her? Then the night clouds began to break and a great white moon shined through. It was rather large this night. Bunnie got up and walked towards the window.

" Sally girl...this here is my true form. This is the me I want to keep outside inside of inside " she said with her lip quivering feeling anxious and nervous at the same time. The rays shined in bathing her metallic body. Sally was in total awe at her beauty. Bunnie held onto the curtains and shut her eyes clenching her teeth embarrassed for what was about happen. Her body began to glow with a heavenly light and sparkles danced around her. Sally did not take her eyes off her as she felt mesmerized by her beauty. There then Bunnie stood bare for her eyes to see. Sally's jaw dropped. Sally had been with Bunnie lots but she seemed even more heavenly than before. A beauty hidden from her eyes for so long like a blindfold. She seemed so fragile and innocent now. Her fur was golden and her hair draped half way down her back. Her black eyes were now a sparkling emerald green. They shined like two light bulbs. Her ears drooped past her face, hanging freely. The shadows crawled along her curvy body making her even more seductive and mysterious. What surprised Sally the most is that her breasts were much larger than she remembered them to actually be and she hardly had a bust when she was robotic. Perhaps she just never noticed or stared at them back home and just realized now. As Sally stared and Bunnie stared back their was this weird feeling that began to overtake them. Sally often felt this when she looked at Sonic. She was now feeling this same feeling. Bunnie let go of the curtains swallowing the uneasiness sitting down beside Sally trying to act felt so nervous that she couldn't even look at her. Sally mustered up the courage and blurted out.

" Bunnie. "

" Yes, sugah? "

" I'm glad we found each other. I have nobody left. I feel so lost without them. My family."

Sally began to tear up and felt like crying. Bunnie gently wiped away the tear and moved her face closer to Sally. She stared at Bunnie with her big blue eyes not blinking, waiting for her to say or do something. Bunnie felt her breath against hers and only made this feeling rise. Sally felt a rush of hormones begin to take over and closed her eyes and leaned forward slowly planting a kiss on Bunnies lips. She accepted this love from her. For so long in Bunnie's life she and always wished someone would love her as who she was and not run from her or try to rape her while she was normal. She brushed her hand through Sally's thick hair and gave her a kiss back. Their lips slowly parted and they stared at each other for a small moment and then Bunnie leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss from the wells of her heart. It was warm and sweet. Sally wrapped her arms around her and Bunnie layed down on the bed with her face beat red with embarrassment of her triple D sized boobs sticking out, glowing in the moonlight. She grinned sheepishly. Sally pressed her hands down on them grasping her mammary glands. A shudder traveled up her spine and her fur stood up. Bunnie shut her eyes and let out soft moans. She slowly let go and lowered her head down and ran her tongue along the edges. Bunnie chewed on a piece of the sheets trying to contain herself. Then at last Sally's mouth found her large nipple and took loving sucks on it. Bunnie went wild and moaned loudly pushing her face deeper into her bosom. Her lower body buckled and her legs slid apart. Already, Sally knew she was wet. She parted and slid her hand down in between her legs. She was already on the verge of an orgasm. She smiled and inserted two fingers inside feeling her warm inner layers. She gasped clutching the sheets in one hand and one of her breasts in the other going crazy feeling her body tense up and her lower body shudder and then a wave of warm pleasure exploded out of her. She huffed and puffed with her vision blurring in and out.

Sally layed ontop of her and Bunnie hugged her sighed.

" Bunnie... "

" Yes? "

" Will you stay with me in the roads ahead? "

" Sure. "

Sally smiled feeling warm and safe. A pleasant feeling she had not felt ever since she was in Sonic's arms. She wished he was there with her but Bunnie was her and best friend and she was glad that even though she was a world away from home the bond they had was still the same. Tiredness overcame her and she wrapped herself tightly around Bunnie burying her face into her chest and went to sleep. The next morning they were awoke by startling cries from who was now back to her robotic self and Sally jumped up awake and fled to the balcony to see what was happening. A mother was at her doorstep crying.

" My baby! She's gone! They've tooken my baby! " she wailed.

The men went pale and they raced all around the village for the missing raced downstairs and were greeted by Elias.

" Oh hello, girls. Did you sleep well last night? " he asked.

" Elias, whats happening? " Sally asked.

He bowed his head and sighed sadly.

" Three of the children have gone missing last night. Every 10 years in this towns history the children seem to just up and vanish. "

" Could they have been taken? " Sally asked thinking possible Robotnik behind the treacherous act.

He shook his head. " No, that wouldn't be possible. Somehow the doors unlock by themselves and then no sign of footprints coming in or out of the village. Even if someone came and covered their tracks the doors could not simply just unlock on their own. Most would have to be unlocked from inside the house and the children here are not tall enough to even reach the door handles! "

Sally and Bunnie thought this over.

" Sounds like a real mystery this town has. No wonder they acted so hostile towards us " Sally said.

" Yes...I'm rather sure they wouldn't have acted like this towards you and your friend but you can understand the loss of a child or those close to you " Elias said.

" Yes..I can relate actually " said Sally.

" If wish to pursue that Antoine I suggest you leave by noon today. There is a storm coming again and I'd hate for it to slow you down. "

Sally rose from the chair and with fires of determination in her eyes.

" No. Antoine can wait. I'll go after whoever's responsible for this and find out whats going on. Its my duty as a princess and as a freedom fighter to protect her people! "

Elias was rather surprised. He took one look and knew their was no talking her out of it. He just sighed and drummed his fingers on the table.

" You can try but I fear you will get no farther than the rest of us. "

" We'll wait till night comes and wait for the ones taking them to come and then this village can be safe " she said. But then suddenly she wondered for a moment. Even if she did all this how would she protect them from getting captured or killed by Robotnik? Then she began to wonder just what unspeakable evils has Robotnik been doing and if there are any freedom fighter groups.

Bunnie and Sally spent the day searching the village and outskirts of the forest for any clues. They got plenty of mean glares but they didn't care. As they searched they could feel this feeling that something from within the darkness was watching them. The tree's seemed bigger and seemed to close tighter around the village strangling the life out of it. The sky thickened with a dark black cloud and thunder crackled and boomed from the depths of the dark clouds. Sally looked up in the sky. Not a drop was raining.

Everyone had long since gone inside and locked their doors. Flashes of light exploded out from the clouds and thunderous booms that seemed to shake the very rocks beneath did not feel like no ordinary thunderstorm. Each time she heard the thunderous booms instead of terrifying her it now moved her. It lifted her. She felt much stronger than when she ended up here 6 days ago but she knew in her heart that there is going to be many trials facing her ahead. She paused and a flashback of Mr Snively appeared in her mind grinning devilishly standing over top of her with his whip while she could only lie frozen on the ground weak and helpless.

" I couldn't save you Tails...I was too weak and afraid. But, now I know I must become strong if I am to protect my friends and my people from harm. I am the princess of the kingdom of Acorn! " she said clutching her fist.


	10. Chapter 10 Painted Sky

**Chapter 10 **

**Painted Sky**

Two days after Sally and Bunnie left the sleepy village of Oak the villagers thought the worst was behind them and were beginning to go on with their daily lives. But they didn't know they were about to have a unexpected surprise.

It was mid noon and they were off doing their usual rounds of fixing their houses from leaks or hanging up their clothes. Then, the peace broke as a laser blast shot out of the woods blowing a hole through one of the parents of the village's head splattering chunks of brain and chips of bone all over his son he was playing with. They all screamed and went into their houses. Colin marched out with a disgruntled look on his face carrying a large rifle. Out from behind him a party of ten or so SWAT Bots followed. They were two feet taller than himself. Their faces were blank and ghoulish with a single visor stripe of dull red. A thick tube poked out of the back of their head that followed into their backs. They were draped in a long black trench coat making them look more threatening than ever.

" Ah, I had a feeling their was stragglers in this area " he said looking around.

Elias came out and immediately recognized him.

" Oh no! Not you! " he said horrified.

He pulled out his handgun tucked away in his pocket and pointed it at him. The SWAT Bots pointed their wrist lasers at the villagers. He pressed the gun against Elias' face and delivered a knee to his crotch. He gasped and collapsed to the grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back hard.

" Go ahead, make a move " he dared, putting his gun aside.

" P-please...don't take us away...we have done nothing wrong! " he pleaded with tears leaking out of his eyes.

Colin let go and slapped him hard in the face leaving an imprint as blood dripped down from his lip. He was disgusted with his lack of a spine. " You aren't who I am looking for so I'll make you a deal because I am in a good mood today...I wont take you to Robotnik on one condition. "

" Anything... " he said in a shaky voice fondling his face.

" Tell me where these two went to " Colin said with a growl showing him a picture of Sally and Bunnie. His eyes widened.

" I..I..I really don't know... "

" Don't you dare lie to me! " he warned, his eyes becoming absolutely scary. " Lie to me and I'll fucking rip your nuts clean off and show em to you. Now tell me the truth! "

He shook as he pressed the gun barrel against his looked over at the scared children hiding behind their parents with looks of fear.

" Forgive me... "

" Well? " he said, growing impatient. His finger itching on the trigger.

" Alright, alright I'll tell. They left two days ago on foot headed north towards The Great Mountains. "

" Is that all of it? "

" Yes, yes! Please spare us! "

He gave him a long hard look and smiled knowing he was telling the truth.

" Good job. "

His face twisted into a terrifying look of evil and he suddenly grabbed a hold of his hair and lifted him up. Showing off his brutish strength, he slowly pressed against his skull with his iron fingers, his skull slowly cracking and his screams becoming hoarse until with one final crap his hands popped his skull wide open. Chunks of brains exploded out of his eye sockets and oozed out the edges of his destroyed face. They slopped out in heavy thick mounds making splats as they hit the ground like red meat pudding. He threw his corpse aside wiping blood off his hands. The villagers cried out in terror. His black eyes flashed bright red.

" I promised I wouldn't hand you over to Robotnik but I never said I'd let you all live. SWAT Bots! Burn them alive! "

Soon, all that was left of the village was a smoking pile of wood with a few bones poking out. He left with haste towards north.

Meanwhile Sally and Bunnie had reached the outskirts of the Black Forest. It had become alot colder and the tree's soon slipped away behind them. The road began to twist and turn gradually going up hill. The temperature that day dropped to -08 degrees Fahrenheit. They set up camp along the side of a cliff wall and waited it out. The next day the sun shined dimly out of the thick black clouds but it gave little warmth but it was bearable now.

" One thing ah like about being all nuts and bolts is ah can't get cold but it sure can stick your joints up. "

" Better than nothing, I suppose " said Sally through short breaths leaning on a stick she found along the way.

" So where does that sword of yours go exactly? It seems to just disappear. "

" Oh, Harvey is always with me. He just knows when to make himself known to others. "

Sally was about to comment on its rudeness when she saw a couple mountains beyond with devilish faces carved into the peaks. A open mouth with two great big tusks with eight eyes she counted from her view. She silently wondered why their were faces in the mountains she kept seeing off and on, and that thing she saw in the tree that one time.

" Uh, Bunnie whats that? " she asked pointing over to it.

" Not sure but ah wouldn't trust going inside that thing. Gives me the creeps. "

" Lots of things in this world seem to do for me " she said under her breath.

As they trekked on they noticed skulls from odd creatures lying around and writing carved into the holes and tattered remains of unidentifiable things littered the path. ' If I had Nicole with me I could translate this ' , she thought to herself.

" Mmm, so where we going again, sugah? " Bunnie asked.

"Well, north I guess till we find someone we can ask about Antoine. "

" Tell me again...why are we looking for him?"

Sally decided perhaps now was the time to tell Bunnie. The more she held off from telling her the more she was distancing herself. She stopped walking and Bunnie turned around and looked at her funny.

" You ok, Sally girl? "

" Bunnie...I'm not sure I am from this world " she spoke slowly, in a cryptic tone of absolute.

She looked at her stunned and then with great confusion. Before she could speak Sally continued. " It feels so long ago now...everything was different. I was back at Knothole Village with my friends. It was warm that day. So warm...but...I don't know what happened after that. I woke up the next day and I was not in my own world anymore. I tried to think rational that this was all just some dream I have yet to wake up from but I think maybe I was sent here. "

Bunnie gave her a stern look and looked into her eyes listening.

" We were a team then. The heroic Sonic always going in headfirst and little Tails...Tails... "

She began to remember his slaughter back at the camp but she felt Bunnie's warm touch to her shoulder and then she calmed. She hesitantly looked into her big eyes.

" Go on. "

Her hand slid down and grasped her hand. She squeezed back and then smiled. " We also had Rotor. He was a real nice guy and liked to fix things. Then we had...Antoine. He was always trying to prove to use that he could be as heroic as Sonic even though he was always scared of something. " She giggled. " And...then their was you, Bunnie. "

Her eyes widened with surprise. Sally suddenly hugged her, tearing up. " Please don't find me crazy! You were my best friend back at Knothole. We shared everything with each other. I know you don't remember and I hate this but please believe me! "

Bunnie just stood there awestruck on what Sally had told her. She wrapped herself tighter around her and began to cry. She looked into her metallic heart and knew that from this short time being with her she was a good person and would not lie to her.

" Ah admit sugah, this is..alot to take in. But yah seem rather sure that it was real and not a dream. Don't quite understand it all mahself, but perhaps we can figure this out together. "

Sally looked up at her. She brushed the hair aside and gave her a kiss. " Don't worry. Ah believe you. "

Sally was overwhelmed with relief. But, that relief was soon cut short by a ear splitting roar. Sally's heart skipped a beat and she looked around frantically.

" What was that! "

The unholy roar was heard again and this time it was closer. The mountainside shook and rocks and sediment crumbled boulders and chunks rained down on them, threatening to knock them right off the mountainside. They looked around for a place to take cover but no luck. They had very little room to maneuver. A great boulder came crashing down which they barely missed.

" Ah! shit. Ah can't fight whatever's doing this with no room! " Bunnie said.

She took a chance and pounded away on the mountainside busting away at the rock hoping to hit a hollow pocket to duck into or make a hole big enough to hide into. But then, Sally noticed the sky changed color. It turned dark red and suddenly blood began to rain down from the sky. They stopped and listened and their was something else. A sound of many shouting in a language not their own and the clashing of steel.

" Ugh.. " Sally groaned. This ugly rain was making a mess out of her hair.

The noise continued with the sounds of more explosions but it fell silent, with only the sound of rain falling.

" What you suppose that was? "

" We should check it out. "

They continued the path upward towards the top of the mountain. The red rain poured harder,drenching them in a coat of crimson. By this time they were completely drenched. When they reached the top of the mountain they found the top to be a perfectly smooth plateau. All around them was bodies and pieces of armor ripped apart and swords and spears cast aside.

" A battle! "

As they searched they found all the bodies had been put into a great heap and burned. The rain had put out the fire and their was nothing left to identify what was fighting. They quickly heard footsteps approach from behind. They backed up ready to spring into action. As the figure came closer their eyes widened. He looked like a man. He was around 6' 0, weight approximately 160 pounds. His hair was white and was very coarse looking. His skin matched his hair which was equally pale and his face was badly scarred with deep canyons from a blade. His ears were twisted and pointed upwards like an elf. He wore black heavy armor filled with spikes dipped in a potent toxin that stunk to even go near. He carried around a very heavy sword sheathed at his side. It had saw teeth meant to shred and tear rather than cut. He looked at them with wonder and mesmerization. For a long moment they stared until he spoke softly showing two long fangs.

" Who are you? " he asked, his jaw hanging crookedly.

" Names Bunnie, sugah and if ya'll wanna fight you better - "

" - Please, please, forgive my hostile appearance. I do not wish to harm you two. I can tell you are not part of them " he said trailing off.

" Them? " Sally asked.

" Never mind. My name is Topec XII. I was sent by my lord to scout when I came across you two. "

He seemed friendly enough but Sally was not going to trust him for a second. Those eyes of his were as red as the ground was. She gave him a dirty look. "Thanks but we'll be on our way now " she said coldly.

" Wait a sec! We don't get outsiders very often. You would be welcome to stay at my peoples kingdom! You would have the best of care. "

For some reason that smile made Bunnie and Sally's stomachs churn.

" She said no! " shouted Bunnie.

Startled, he stepped back. " I see. You seem rather protective of her...Bunnie. "

" Darn tooting. No way am I gonna let her get dragged off by some sleaze ball like you. "

He growled and tighten his fists with the popping sounds of his bones tightening. " You are being very rude. I have done nothing wrong here. "

" You don't get it do ya? We don't want your hospitality! Now leave us alone" said Bunnie flipping him off aggravated.

His eye twitched with anger he was holding back. Sally could read his thoughts that he was tempted to reach for that sword of his. Things were starting to get dangerous.

" Well...maybe one day wouldn't be so bad " Sally said putting on a smile for him.

He calmed and smiled followed by a laugh. " Ah, I knew such a pretty one like you had some intelligence. Come, I will show you our great land! "

Bunnie looked at Sally questionably. " Sorry Bunnie, but if we don't act nice these guys might get dangerous. I'd rather we just get through this without fighting for once. Part of being a princess is negotiations, afterall. Best to play along for now! "

She sighed deeply and then nodded in agreement. The rain stopped shortly after that. As they walked he sung songs in his language and tossing rocks into the air. After a half an hours walk Sally and Bunnie found themselves walking along a narrow path beside a bloody river.

" Ugh, why is everything blood around here? " complained Bunnie.

" Why, don't you know where you are ? This is the Blood Country. Richest place in all of Mobius! "

Finally Sally blurted out a question that had been etching her mind for some time. " Just what on Mobius are you! "

He paused and turned and looked at her. " We are called many things. Blood Jackels, Inshinas but I think the most commonly known term to call is Vampire. It was coined by the Overlanders, that one! "

Sally froze. Her eyes went huge. He eyed her strangely.

" Are you ill? " he asked.

" Your a...vampire? " she asked with a small voice completely shocked and stunned.

" Of course. What else would I be? "

Sally was about to make a break for it but three other of his kin were coming around the bend behind to greet them.

" Ah, I thought I smelled the blood of a female " said one of them giving Sally hungry eyes. Topec frowned.

" You will not harm these two. They are guests! "

" Guests!? At a time like this? Are you crazy Topec? They could be spies for all we know " one blurted out.

" I took that into consideration Daal, but they are merely outsiders. Nothing more. "

" Hmph. We'll see " he said.

Soon, they were escorted across a great draw bridge made up of heavy iron and inside the mountain walls. Then, as the gates shut behind them a feeling of dread came across them.

" Welcome to Hirachi. "


	11. Chapter 11 Hirachi

**Chapter **

**11 Hirachi**

Colin was hot on their trail, tracking their heat prints through the twisted landscape. Due to the unstable climate and narrow roads,they had to trek by foot. This was one of the ' black spots ' on Robotnik's map. Area's that have either proved too difficult to conquer or where all communication became impossible. Luckily, the SWAT Bot's weren't bound to these signals, running off their own regenerative battery supply. As he neared the bloody red mountains he stopped. One of the SWAT bots handed him a communicator he motioned for and after punched in the co ordinates he began to speak. This was the closest he could get before radio silence.

" Robotnik! It's Colin speaking. Do you read me? "

" What is it Colin? " His voice came through in a rather annoyed yet lazy tone. " Have you found them yet? "

" Not exactly. "

" What do you mean not exactly? Either you have or you haven't. "

" They've crossed into the territory of those pesky vampires. "

" Ah yes...I've been meaning to deal with them for awhile now. Every infantry unit I have sent in has never returned. The ones that dared to venture into my land weren't very informative. As I recall, they bit their own tongues off and drowned in their blood. Proceed, and don't bother me again or else things will become quite...unpleasant " he said in a threatening gritted his teeth and gave him a yes sir answer and then threw the communicator to the ground and stomped on it.

" Enjoy this moment of power while you can... " he said under his breath.

Meanwhile Sally and Bunnie were exploring the great city feeling the eyes of every vampire on them. The buildings were magnificent and wonderfully crafted. There were many statues of men and women decorating the streets and buildings. It had a ancient greek quality to it. They passed by a fountain of blood and a altar dedicated to their leader.

" Bunnie...what on Mobius are we doing here? " she asked. How could they have veered so far off their Antoine would have avoided this area like the plague.

" I dunno sugah, but we need to get outta here first chance we get. Ah don't like this place. "

They noticed the way the locals seemed to dress. Quite strange and different from their customs. The male vampires were clad in tight black leather suits with ghoulish armor and chains over top of them while the females seemed to be almost completely nude, showing off as much of themselves as possible. Some even had tattoo's marked along their bodies. Some were artisticly done while others were crude, most likely done with a knife at home. Judging from how they dress and their culture the vampires seem to be very lust driven beings making it even more dangerous for strangers like them to be there. Sally sighed, feeling the dry blood in her hair.

" Maybe if we don't cause trouble we can go by tomorrow. "

" Ah seriously doubt this Antoine fella is gonna be in the likes of these woods. "

" Only a vampire could survive in a place as putrid as this. I'd rather be in Robotropolis! At least there the worst that could happen is robotisization. I'd take that over this anyday " said Sally.

Bunnie shot her a look, opening up her mouth but closed it. A green robed vampire approached them, their tour guide. His cloak dragged on the ground and a long necklace of gold that jingled when he walked. He wore a face mask in the shape of a flat plate with three tiny holes poking out.

" Greeting, guests. I am Cauldron " he spoke in a polite tone bowing his head slightly. His voice sounded very odd. Clicks of mechanical noises and metallic filters emminating through his vocals. " I am one of the many priests of my lord and master, Draconia. "

" This Draconia wouldn't be like Robotnik...would he? " she asked with hesitation in her voice trying to imagine what he might look like.

Even though he was masked she could tell that he was giving her a very odd leaned in.

" Heh, we speak not of outside matters in these walls. You would be wise to not speak of your politics to our kind or you might upset someone. And that usually leads to impalement through a barbed pole. "

" Impaling?! " Sally shrieked.

He giggled eagerly. " Oh yes! We are very proud on our advancements in pain and tortures. It is considered a form of art here. "

Sally looked at him stunned, the color draining from her face. This was just getting worse and worse.

" I see your from a long ways off" he said. " Well..." he started, collecting himself. " On good days where the weather is ripe we hold viewings in the coliseums. We would hand pick lucky contestants from the audience where anal impalement would be used. It may not sound so bad since a blunt tip is used. It takes much much longer for the stake to pierce through their internal organs and up through their throats. But sometimes, we do the masters favorite! Thats where prefers the impalement done so it pushes up behind their organs so it does not do any fatal damage. That way they do not bleed to death. We would give them food and drink everyday for a whole year while they are still floating off the ground begging to die. Eventually, they are disposed of...one way or another " he said bringing his morbid speech on torture to a close.

Sally and Bunnies faces were twisted in horror. Sally began to regret her decision to come to this place very badly now. She looked around her and noticed every eye was on her looking at her with hunger and wicked intents. One flicked his dagger tongue at her and winked.

" I have prepared a lodging for you to stay at. I hope you will like it. Follow me... "

As they followed the city began to go uphill. They passed a few marble statues of their blood gods.

" C'mon Sally girl, ah can take out ol Harv and get us out of this jam! "

" No! They have not yet attacked us. Only when they do something we will. "

The Priest piped up suddenly. " I would suggest outsiders like you to stay far away from my masters castle or from his knights. That area is off limit from tourists. Sorry! "

He opened two cast iron doors abundant with detailed images of castration and abortion. The inside was carved out of pure gold and bronze. A vampire woman elegantly came out from behind the curtains to greet them. She was around 6 feet tall with fiery red hair with long fangs poking out of her grin. She wore no clothes but clutched a red silk cloth in her right hand.

" Ah, darling Cauldron! Vwat business do zee to have neh? "

" I need you to look after these two for abit Morrigana " he replied.

She looked at Bunnie and Sally and her grin spread. " Ah, ve to be having fun tonight, yes? "

They gave her a cold look. The doors slammed shut behind them and they were faced with a grinning she-devil. Three of her friends slinked around the corners flashing their fangs.

" What are you going to do? " said Sally.

" Why, get to know eachother of course " she said hastily.

" What do you mean.. "

Suddenly, they realized what was about to happen to them as they advanced hungrily. Bunnie leaped up and brought her metal fist down hammering her face sending her crashing to the floor knocking over a bowl ornament. She sat on her shoulders and repeatedly began to beat on her. Her friends let out a angry shriek and grabbed Bunnie and Sally and pinned them to the wall.

" Since you vwont do it villingly vwe have no choice! " one said in her strange accent.

She then stuck two long painful needles into them. One was a poison to paralyze them and another was a hormone intensifier. Bunnie was stuck into a soft part of her neck where it instantly went into her blood stream. Sally was stuck in the same spot and they dropped feeling the poison taking affect as their strength failed them and then they felt a burning pleasurable sensation come over them.

" D-don't... " Sally begged shedding a tear.

They did not head their pleas and began their sexual assault on them touching and exploring every inch of their bodies while throwing buckets of blood on them and licking it off and then doing that to themselves. They bit and made holes in multiple places, drinking and reveling in lust repeating this process long after they blacked out.

Time seemed to become a stranger to Bunnie as she awoke. How long was she out for? Couple hours? Days? Weeks? Bunnie layed frozen slipping in and out of conscious on the stone hard floor. Their ' hosts ' had gone off into the dark depths of the building to go into a frozen sleep. She moaned trying to wiggle her mechanical fingers. The poison was strong,even for her robotic body it did a number on her. She tried to speak but no sound left her throat. She felt like passing out again but not before the gate in front of her swung open making a long creaking noise. A shadow passed over her but she could not look up. The sound of boots clapped on the stone ground as a man approached her. She felt four long spidery fingers curl around her hand and then grab in a powerful grip and picked her up off the floor. She suddenly felt a rush of energy come back into her and her mind cleared. She looked at this stranger. He was standing roughly 10 feet tall wearing a tall black top hat with a familiar pointy nose with his eyes hidden behind a pair of old fashioned perfectly round eye glasses. He wore a dusty grayish black trench coat with red sleeves poking slightly out.

" Who are you? " Bunnie asked bewildered.

" Don't be nervous. My name is Mr Snively. I'm here to help you. "

She looked at him rather surprised and confused. He didn't seem very trusting on the outside but he said he wants to help.

" Phew, for a second I thought I had come to the wrong place. You've got questions I can see that " he said relieved and checking the time on his pocket watch.

" Why do you want to help me? " she asked.

He tipped his hat down abit and then folded his arms.

" I could feel your pain from miles off and I could not bear to ignore it " he said plainly.

" How'd ya'll pick up on that when you were miles off, sugah. Is that magic of some kind? "

" Maybe. Why should you care? " he said through his teeth.

" Why wont you tell me? "

" I think...I think your too inquisitive for your own good, thats why " he said prodding his finger at her.

" Call me cookoo sugah, but ah don't trust a tall dark and creepy person at the drop of the hat. "

He grinned and muttered under his breath that was almost a whisper. " And so you shouldn't. "

" What? "

He ruffled his sleeves.

" The poison from your body is gone is it not? Take the princess and make haste towards the east. You will come across a city. I want you to meet me there. "

She frowned. " Hold on sugah, why should ah listen to you? "

He leaned in and whispered something into her ears perked up and her eyes widened and she looked at him astonished.

" You...you can do that!? "

He nodded.

" I can even send her home, if she still wants to go " he said. As Bunnie opened her mouth to speak he turned to leave and vanished into thin air like a ghost. ' Weird, she thought. '

She poked her head out of the gates and the streets seemed eerily deserted. She found Sally unconscious on the cold floor like a used and violated item tossed aside for something new and improved. She grabbed a discarded towel sheet and wrapped her to keep her warm. The coast was took off lightning fast down the narrow roads to the towering drawbridge. They advanced towards the edge of the city where they had entered but the gates were well protected. The guards were not the ones they met coming in but they were heavily guarded, nonetheless. Without hesitation, she snapped out her arm and called the demon sword, Beezlebub to her need.

" Ah, was wondering when you were going to ask for my assistance " it said eager.

She made one clean slash emitting a violent demonic blast of energy from the demon sword blowing the guards in front to smithereens. She waved the sword again and blasted apart the gears keeping the drawbridge up. Sounds of hisses erupted from everywhere in the city as the sirens roused them. The draw bridge came crashing down with a thunderous boom. They wasted no time as they ran across it. With a wave of her trusty partner, the bridge shattered like glass sending it crashing down into a giant crevasse into the earth beneath them. As they made their way into the woods the sky was filled with sharp spears. Guards towers coming to life, turret guns firing metal stakes in their direction. One grazed Bunnies shoulder as she still was carrying Sally off. She felt a stab of pain as the edges of it were filled with razor sharp spikes slashing open her shoulder. Cauldron was now to be the one to tell his master of the news.

He shuddered as he walked up the steps and entered the great halls shaking in fear. He passed by many great black halls with great water tanks with giant black poisonous jellyfish' with a thousand faces that were the masters pets floating behind a glass frame watching and listening with utter intent. He reached a giant door made entirely out of calcium from ground up bones. Finely sculpted images of his likeliness were carved into the large door with two succubus' at his feet. When he entered their was a great rattling of rusty chains hanging off the doors. His master sat in a great chair at the end of the room. He stood over twenty feet tall in had a large cape as black as night that was tied up like a curtain on the walls that stretched across the cieling and onto the floors almost covering every square inch of the room. On his back he had eight great wings made of a unknown substance that moved like water but felt like fire if touched. He was clasped in a black polished body armor that resembled muscle. Their were faces crafted on the shoulders of two jackals. Only his head and face was not covered up by armor.

He had a pure white face; almost clear as a full moon; with the blackest of eyes that sunk into his head. His hair was black along with the rest of his clothing that was tied in multiple ponytails in royal hair clasps. He had a unnatural shaped mustache that hung off his face like two spikes. On top of his head was a mighty crown that held two great horns that pierced the skys. His most notable appearance however, was the two large tusk-like fangs that stretched stretched past his chin curling at the ends. He was the dreaded Draconia, the king of vampires.

" Why do you enter my presence, priest? " he said tightening his grip on his chair.

" Apologies my lord but there has been a...disturbance. "

" Disturbance? "

" Y-y-yes...two seemingly small and harmless looking outsiders entered the city but now have escaped and destroyed the south gate. "

Fire erupted from Draconia's eyes and mouth. "WHAAAAT!! " he roared, shaking the entire room. He cringed like a tiny mouse before him.

" Who let them in! "

" Well sir...it was Topic XII and myself. "

The flames emitting from his eyes intensified. The bright burning red flickering to a ghastly green. His glare was piercing his very soul.

" No! Please give me another chance my lord! " he pleaded.

" Gaurds! Give him the malboge! "

He was grabbed by two executioners and dragged screaming onto a slab to be tortured in front of his master. The malboge was just one of the severe tortures Draconia sentenced to people who angered or defied him. His limbs were bound as his mask was pried off showing his withered twitching face, full of terror. A red hot spike was slowly inserted into his eyes as they popped like grapes, collapsing into his sockets. His screams calmed Draconia's fury slightly and asked for his punishment to continue.

After his eyes were removed, the skin from his face was peeled off like an orange. This was done often and the ones who did this were very good at doing it. Afterwards, he was thrown out of Draconia's presence and then with the greatest of pure willingness from his executioners( to score points with their master ) he was de-boned piece by piece. His pelvis was the first piece to be removed and then to ensure he will not die of bleeding the areas where he was torn open were burned stopping blood loss. After, his funny bone and then his legs and then his spinal column, piece by piece by piece until he was finally dead. Draconia was still furious however. No mere execution would quench his rage.

" So these little insects think they can make a fool out the great powerful and noble vampire empire do they? "

" What shall we do my lord? " asked a different priest.

" For now, with our enemies so near to attack we'll let them go for the time being. Have the bridge fixed by the end of the day and have everyone prepare for battle. The time has come when we will crush the werewolve rebellion once and for all! "


	12. Chapter 12 The Shaman

**Chapter 12**

**The Shaman**

Bunnie ran a good two miles before finally stopping to take a breather. Sally woke finally with the poison beginning to wear off. It wasn't strong enough to put her down for more than a little while. Her eyes fluttered opened, looking up to her hero in shining armor who saved her. Her heart gave a tiny flutter, blushing, almost thinking of her as Sonic for a moment.

" Unnnh...w-where...? "

" Hey sugah. We've gotten ourselves into quite a heap o trouble now!"

" Unh..we're in the woods? "

" Ah decided after that little TLC treatment they gave us we had to split. "

" Well...I guess their going to come after us but I suppose it couldn't be helped either way. We should try and get out as quickly as possible from this place " Sally said getting to her feet.

The forest was withered and half dead from the blood rain that would fall. The ground was stained pink from it. As they walked further and further they began to hear things rustle in the bushes at the corner of their eyes and gleaming yellow eyes appear and disappear.

" Ah sure do hope that none of those yankee tree things followed us " said Bunnie in a annoyed tone.

Her question was answered by a haunting howl. Sally shivered when she heard it. She walked closer to Bunnie eying the bushes around them. Suddenly the bushes snapped behind them and as they turned they saw something big and black dart across the trail.

" What was that? " said Sally grabbing her beating heart.

Bunnie changed her vision to infra red and scanned but she did not pick up anything. " Couldn't have been anything nasty ah guess " she said shrugging it off. Then they heard the same howling except much closer followed by the howling of many other voices uniting. Bunnie called upon Beelzebub for help. The sword lazily opened its eyes and rustled its jaw a bit.

" Oh what is it now?! " it moaned. " I was sleeping. "

" Think we got company, Harvy " said Bunnie.

" Hey! I told you NOT to call me that! You know I do not like that name. "

They walked slower until they approached a wide break in the tree's and stopped. The ground was fresh with tracks. Most as big as their bodies. Before them was a great and twisted looking old tree. It was a white tree that twisted up on a crooked angle and up some more with two fat tree limbs. It looked like some kind of tortured soul trying to reach out for help. It was creepy.

Then in a flash, a force flew out of the bush and sent Bunnie flying. Sally gasped and stepped back and was now standing before a female wolf. She was around her height, looking roughly in her late 20's. She wore no clothes except for a left single arm sleeve that hung quite nicely tied together under with rope at the end. Her body was covered in either war paint or tattoo's. It was hard to tell in the dimness. She was beautiful though. Her silver gray fur sparkled and her long wolf tail danced to her moves. Her hair at front was shaped like a drooping mohawk that extended back into long dark gray wavy hair down her back. On her right arm there were three yellow bands that resembled power rings. She carried around a great melee hammer that looked extremely heavy. She had long eyelashes but her eyes were pure white and fierce but somehow, they seemed gentle too.

" You dare trespass on our sacred grounds .What were you going to do? Destroy our holy tree! " she said angry.

Bunnie picked herself up nursing her jaw. " Ya'll pack quite a punch sugah, but you just crossed the line and now your in for a whopping. "

She eyed her demon sword and intrigue hit her.

" Before I send you to an early grave...whatever you I wish to know your name...so I may carve it on your tombstone. "

" Bunnie. Names Bunnie, sugah. "

If their was one thing that was annoying to a wolf was rabbits. As animals the rabbit would always be weaker but the wolf would never be able to catch the rabbit no matter how fast it got. This tension obviously applied with her as well.

" Might ah know our name before we have our little brawl? " asked Bunnie, crunching her knuckles together.

" I admire your strength to survive my direct punch and your courage to stand and fight so I will tell you. I am Lupe the lost princess; leader of the Werewolves. "

Sally's eyes bulged. " Lupe! "

The two tough belles charged at each other with the thrill of the fight running through their veins. Bunnie leaped over Lupe and came down to slash but Lupe was naturally flexible and twisted out of the way of the blades path and knocked the sword out of her hand. Beelzebub cried out in pain.

" That sword...is alive? " she said, bewildered.

Bunnie came down and took both her feet and clamped down on her face and slammed her face first into the dirt. She pulled herself out and with a sudden blast of speed she brought her hammer down on Bunnies head. She collapsed to the ground and she sent another hit to her back. Bunnie screamed in pain and then called her sword back. All she had to do was think to guide its path trajectory as it came swirling at her. Lupe leaped out of the way but just as she touched ground Bunnie sent a violent metal punch to her jaw. Her assault continued, ramming away on her gut and with one final move pulling a powerful roundhouse kick to her neck sending her to the floor. Slowly she picked herself up wiping away the blood from her lip.

" Never have I lost my own blood before in a fight. Now you will never leave these woods alive you metallic freak! " she spat.

She moved on the offensive but Bunnie hammered the earth as hard as she could splitting open the ground underneath Lupe cutting her speed in half. Bunnie took her sword again and came down upon Lupe who struck back with her hammer both hitting head on. Lupe's tail wrapped around Bunnie's leg, tripping her and then taking the initiative to strike and end it. Sally intervened and grabbed her trying to hold her back.

" Wait Lupe! Please listen! We didn't come to fight or do any harm. "

" You trespass on our sacred grounds and that means death " she said coldly throwing Sally off her.

Bunnie angrily took another swing of the sword this time hitting the handle of her hammer knocking it out of her hand and then grabbing onto her neck and tightened her iron grip lifting her off the ground.

" Ah could do it easily, sugah. You need to learn some manners when in the prescence of a lady...specially a princess! "

Sally got up again brushing the dirt off. " Please. Let her go " she asked her with compassion in her voice. Bunnie sighed and released Lupe gasping for air. She glared at her.

" If you are not here to fight what do you want from us? "

How would Sally put this. That she was a freedom fighter from another dimension and they were both friends and if she could come along with her to find the rest of her friends.

" Well... " she started. " We've come a long way and we were hoping to find a certain someone and...maybe someone like you would help us to guide us through here" she said putting on her best smile. She tucked aside a loose hair.

" You want me...to guide you through this country? "

" Yes. "

She sighed and almost laughed. " I am the leader of the Werewolves, princess. I'm at war with the Vampires who ravaged our country and enslaved our kin. I do not have time to play babysitter for children nor do I wish to. "

" But there are things bigger than the vampires! Bigger than all of this! " said Sally in protest.

" Bigger? "

" Yes! Robotnik is the real enemy of Mobius. "

She growled. " Because of the werewolves and I, we have kept Draconia at bay for thousands of years so his infectious evil never spread past these mountain ranges. How dare you disregard the sacrifices they have made for your little bantering of this ' Robotnik ' you speak of. "

Bunnie stepped in between them and met nose to nose with Lupe. " Ah suggest that you listen to what she says or else your going to end up like everyone else outside those mountain ranges! "

" Oh really? If this Robotnik is as you say then he would have conquere us by now. Your problems are not my own. Begone! "

" C'mon, Sal lets go" she said angrily. " Obviously she ain't gonna listen to us."

" I told you to enter this sanctuary means death did I not? " she said.

Suddenly from out of the bushes came the werewolves. They were as tall as trees. Taller! Their fur was black and gray with great white manes on their chests. Tall ears perking up like horns. Battered and beaten faces filled with scratches, age, and scars. Two yellow lanterns for eyes. Each all clad in bloodstained armor that had been stolen from the dead enemy forces, ripped up and refitted to fit their large frames. They drooled and flashed their teeth, eager to protect their area.

" They will kill upon my commands. You have one more try to convince me not to kill you since you are not vampires."

Sally sighed, finally out of options. " Look, I know this is gonna sound strange. "

" Try me. "

" Lupe, I know you. I know you quite well.I..I come from another world. A different kind of Mobius. Don't ask me how or why I ended up here, still trying to figure that out. We were all fighting for a cause and that was not for justice or revenge but for freedom! We all fought against Robotnik for taking away everyone we ever cared about. Their was only a handful of us but what I say is all true wither you believe me or not and if your the Lupe I knew you won't kill us! "

There was a long silence as they all stood there looking blankly at her. Then the werewolves erupted into roaring laughter. Sally bowed her head failing to convince her. She jumped down from the tree she was perched on and came over to her looking at her with those white eyes of hers.

" Did you say...a different Mobius? " she asked.

" Yes I did " said Sally.

Lupe studied Sally's face. She let her hand run along her soft cheek and her hair and took in the scent of her aroma through her nose.

" You are telling the truth. "

The werewolves stopped laughing and looked at her with surprise and outrage.

" I can sense the purity of your voice so I know you are telling the truth. One of my gifts I developed over time. "

" How " asked Sally.

" I am a Shaman. My job is to help others in any way I can either curing sickness and wounds or exorcism or guiding lost ones to their right path. "

Bunnie and Sally looked at Lupe dumbfounded. " I thought Shamans were just things made up! "

" No, we are real but sadly...I am the last one left. "

She looked at them again with no longer bitterness but with compassion.

" What do you two really want? "

" We want you to come with us and find our friends " said Sally being honest to the heart.

She smiled. " Sounds interesting...but I cannot go. I must stay here and win this war against the vampires. Only then will I be free to do what I choose. I owe it to them for saving me as a newborn pup and raising me to be their guide. "

The werewolves smugly grinned.

" I want to taste their flesh! " one shouted.

" I'll pop their skulls like grapes in my jaws! " another shouted.

They all were fired up in a raving blood lust. Lupe outstretched her hand. " No, they will not be touched. "

" Are you insane!? How could you for a second believe any of what they say to be true. They are spies of the vampires! They are drenched with their stink. "

" If they were with the vampires they would not have been merciful. "

Her pack went quiet and were quite upset they were denied to taste foreign meat.

" Go back to the camps now " ordered Lupe.

Hesitantly, they turned and disappeared into the bushes. She sighed and looked upward at the twisted tree with the starlight bathing over the vixen making her more seductive looking as she gazed with sad eyes. Slowly tears began to fall from her face.

" Whats wrong? " Sally asked.

" She no longer speaks to me " Lupe said.

" Who? "

" The mother. The caretaker of all living some call her."

" Nature? " Bunnie asked.

" Yes, mother nature used to whisper to me all the time. She taught me everything I know since I was born over 300 year ago but now she no longer speaks to me. For a long time I used to lie awake and listen to her scream in agony and I could feel the pain of the planet through my very being. I would often ask what is doing her this harm but she would never respond to me. Only cry louder and louder until her cries stopped...everything stopped. All I hear now is the sounds of metal clanging against metal far far away. "

" ...What does that mean? "

Lupe turned and looked at Sally with her eyes filled with tears. " It means someone is killing the very heart and soul of the planet. "

Sally and Bunnie were stunned by this and for a long moment could not speak but could only comprehend on what she said. Finally Sally spoke up.

" Mobius will never die. Not while their are still those willing to fight for it. Not while we still live for it. "

She looked at her eyes and saw the fires of determination in them. She nodded and rose.

" You are a interesting one, Sally " she said.

She smiled.

" Mother may or may not be dead but I do know this...whatever is causing this is not the vampires as I have suspected. No, it has been too long since I left this country and too long since I tasted un purified air and rain. I have been sick for far too long. "

" Well...things aren't that pretty outside but there are still people and forests " Sally said.

Lupe took from her side pouch some fresh soil and said some strange words and threw it down on the ground and the soil exploded into a pink mist that smelled like sweet roses.

" What are you doing? "

Lupe did not respond. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. The light from the stars seemed to bend and wrap around her voluptuous body exploring every was like an ancient ballet from long ago. The markings on her body began to shine and glow until she finally stopped and turned and faced the twisted tree and bowed.

" I have payed my respects, a soul has just passed through the tree into the hereafter. "

" Oh, so thats why your so protective of it " said Sally.

" Yes, it may seem ugly but it is important. "

As they walked along the path she began to notice faces and bodys in the trees. The branches were becoming arms and they began to hear moans in the wind.

" This is the forest of Suicide " said Lupe. " When those who end there lives by their own hands they are cast down from their bliss and become entangled in this dark forest and become sucked in thus becoming what you see. "

" Thats terrible! Cant they be saved? " said Sally.

" I have tried. They can only save themselves " she said solemnly. " Only when one has the will to break free do they ever. "

They remained silent until she led them to her hut. It was atop a great half dead tree taller than the others covered in moss. It was strong but like everything, was dying. Her hut was covered by a blanket of moss perfectly camouflaged. Inside the walls were made out of thick bamboo strung together. Pieces of smooth stones and bags of spices were tossed into the corner. She didn't have much for possessions since she really didn't need any except for a few weapons and some herbs and that was it. She sat down cross legged and gave Sally cooked meat on a bone. Sally didn't want to offend her and so she ate it. Lupe smiled.

" Thank you for coming here. I feel...lifted a bit. "

Sally smiled." No problem. "

Lupe got up and began to dance about the fire twisting and curving her shape across the fire as the flames light danced upon her body. She exhaled deeply letting her hair sag down and then whipped her head back up and thus began her song.

" For many years I have battled,

Bathed in their blood and bones,

But what will is Mother Mobius?

For her song shall never bring harm!

Though I fight and clash,

these beings will never understand,

the love of Mother Mobius!

The love of Mobius!

Even now in this hellish bloodied land,

She is still with us near and far,

Two wonders from land unknown,

To break these bonds that bind me so!

I never dreamed I could leave,

To sea the land and the sea,

To think I could not see,

The wonders that I could only dream,

Thanks to the love of Mother Mobius!

The love of Mobius!

Her voice is small and quiet now,

I wish to be in her arms right now,

And leave this troubled world behind,

But now I see I fight now for not the land,

or the savage beasts I command,

But for my FREEDOM and to be released once more!

I take up my spear and hammer once more,

To become something much more,

A Freedom Fighter!

Yes a Freedom Fighter!

For I am the Freedom Fighter for the love of Mobi-us!

Yes the love of the mother Mobius!

The love of Mobius! "

She finished and then humbly sat down. Sally and Bunnie cheered applauding her beautiful voice and her dance. The awkwardness between them seem to have been broken by that song and were now closer than ever. That night they slept on beds made of straw and grass while Lupe as always kept one ear open for trouble.

When Sally's eye opened she had suddenly found herself in a black void. All of reality had slipped away. She tried to breathe but couldn't. She only felt a cold sharp stabbing of a thousand pointy needles at her lungs. She was cold. So very cold. Then a bone chilling voice echoed from the nothingness. It was loud and booming and sounded like it was from underwater with a metallic echo to it.

" PRINCESS SALLY UOY OT GNIMOC ERA EW. "

She choked out. " Who are you? "

It answered back.

" PRINCESS SALLY RESOLC GNITTEG ERA EW. "

Her body stiffened up and she no longer felt the cold as her body began to go numb and frost formed around her eyes.

" Please...I don't want to die. "

Two red eyes beamed out from the darkness and it watched her as she looked spoke no more but just watched her in the dark with those eyes. Then suddenly in a flash a steel claw ripped from the darkness and wrapped around her neck and clamped down to crush. Sally suddenly awoke screaming her head off waking hurried over to Sally and noticed she was shaking all over with tears running down her face. Her body was ice cold to the point of hypothermia and was in shock. Their was even flicks of frost falling off her eyelashes. Bunnie cried out for Lupe's help but she was nowhere to be found. The bed Sally was in would not be warm enough to raise her body temperature. Bunnie did what instinctively came to mind and embraced Sally to attempt to warm her up with the heat her metallic body generated on will for when having to face cold climates so she wouldn't freeze. As she rose her body temperature life began to slowly restore itself in Sally's eyes.

" Sugah Sal! What the hoo ha happened to you! "

She was still shaking and looked at Bunnie terror stricken still shaking with tears streaming down her face heavily. She tried to find words to describe what she saw but couldn't. Bunnie was now extremely worried. It wasn't near cold enough in temperature to do this. She must have caught some kind of cold she assumed. When she layed Sally down into her bed after her breathing relaxed and she passed out again Bunnie felt a shiver go up her back. Something didn't seem right. Felt like she was being watched. When she left she saw heavy smoke rising from the far end of the twisted forest and could hear the sounds of battle. No doubt Lupe was down there fighting but she stayed with Sally.

Lupe was leading the front assault against the vampire fortress. The vampires had been anticipating their arrival and had set up traps before hand such as sulferic acid pits and silver tip spike traps. A great brute-like vampire was leading as the general. He wore a helmet with the face of an angel reflecting on all four sides of the helmet including the face. The silver armor he wore was already dyed red in the werewolves blood. The first line of werewolves were destroyed by them walking into a mine trap the vampires had planted down. But the werewolves had the advantage in close range combat since the vampires dwarfed their size. One grabbed a rotting tree and slammed it into the pouring legions crushing five soldiers at once. One other got a hold of one of the vampire foot soldiers and tore him in half in its jaws. Lupe despised death but felt that in war mercy was something not be cast around. The sky was filled with silver tip arrows from the bowmen at the top gates. Lupe had one pierce through her shoulder but she endured and pressed on. The the great general confronted her, giving a great hearty laugh.

" Hah! No female can kill me " he said confident.

Lupe did not reply but merely leapt into the air with her knife in hand to strike his neck. He didn't even reach for his sword but merely back fisted her to the side like she was a child. She rolled to the ground hard, the wind knocked from her lungs. She got up wiping the blood off her mouth and dodged his attacks effortlessly. He moved fast but was top heavy. His fighting style was speed and brute force, like a boxer. She gained the upper hand in his attempt at bravado and domination, taking to his knee's and legs. Tripping him and using her hammer to chip away at his armor it seemed like this seasoned warrior would fall just like the rest before her. Frustrated, he pulled out his sword and swung away at her.

" Reason why I don't wear clothes you see is because it only slows you down! " she said, noticing his heavy armor making his reaction time slow. He obviously wasn't much on dodging attacks as he was blocking them or simply charging through them. She found the weak spots in his defense as she jammed her knife into an unprotected gap in his wrist locking up the bones making him drop his weapon. She grabbed a sharp stick and slammed it through his throat. He smiled and pulled out the knife, showing a gaping hole where it seemed to be healing itself immediately.

" Foolish wolf! I am a vampire. I cannot be killed like a mortal! "

But as he finished speaking his words she took out her great hammer and swung, knocking the generals head clean off his body which rolled aways. The werewolves were beginning to press the vampires back but as soon as the tides changed like a flash of lightning they turned once again. Large gigantic armada battle ships announced themselves into the fray by launching an arsenal of cluster bombs which turned the mighty werewolves into pieces of meat and twisted armor smears on the ground. Lupe ordered a withdrawal before everything was lost.

" Success lord Draconia! We have won against those wretched werewolves! " said one of his high priests to his master.

He merely glared at the fight projected through a gigantic crystal ball. " Don't be a fool, Shnip. This is merely the beginning. By the end of this new day I promise everything in this country shall fall and then the world will be ours to move out and conquer! "

The dark priest cackled. " You truly are great my lord! "

He turned and looked at him who looked like an ant compared to his size.

" You know what I always hated about you...your such a kissass. Your a cowardly scientist clinging desperately to your so called science where you thought the universe would lie down to your arrogant logic! " he growled with flames dancing from his body. Shnip cringed and backed away as his lord emerged from his throne and came towards him.

" Even now you show cowardice! How dare you! You are the servent of the true evil! Have you forgotten that!? " he said with his voice shaking the room.

" N-no sir I have not! "

" I can still smell your arrogant pride you so hide from my prescence. Magic is much more powerful than your strongest missiles your kind conjured up. "

He grinned nervously. " Missiles maybe but not death beams from space! I happened to help invent a few of them."

Draconias eyes calmed. " And with that mind of yours is why I rescued you from your eternal damnation and christianed you vampire. "

" Yes and I am still ever so grateful! "

Draconia said no more and went back to his seat and began to plan the final battle in his mind.

Meanwhile, Lupe was back at the forest and had the werewolves split up to regroup at some point later on. She dashed to her hut to quickly check on her friends. When she got there Bunnie was still with Sally.

" Whats happened? " asked Lupe.

" Ah dunno! She seems to be real sick! Sugah Sal woke up really really cold screaming. Ah managed to warm her up but she seems real weak. "

Lupe shoved her aside and examined her. " I sense she has been touched by the presence of something very evil and it is trying to drain away her life force. Stand back! "

She lit some candles and placed 3 perfectly round white stones on Sally's body. One on her forehead, one on her chest, and one on her torso. She spread some sand along her in a circle and then began to chant off a spell in a language native to theirs. A breeze blew in and some whispers were heard and then it was done. She turned to Bunnie.

" She has a strong will...if she didn't have such a will to live I would have not have been able to help her. She was touched by a powerful evil. "

" Well...I guess we all owe ya, Lupe " said Bunnie.

" Don't worry...this is my job. To help when those are in need but right now I must depart once again. "

" Hey wait a sec! " she said grabbing Lupe s arm.

Lupe paused and looked at her. " I must rally up the werewolves for the second assault. I don't think you have realized that you are in the middle of a WAR and my prescience is needed."

" This is nuts...isn't there some way for co operation? "

" Co operation? They would rather see us suffer by having pikes shoved up our asses and leave us till the pikes hung out our mouths by the end of the day! These vampires are ruthless and we must stop them before they spread farther outwards. "

" Well...what about ya'll wolfies you lead sugah, Lupe? Ya'll think with they really care for peace and honor like you do...or just the thrill to kill? "

Lupe went silent as Bunnie's words sunk in. She couldn't find anything to say but jerked herself out of her grip and made off. Bunnies eyes narrowed. She had a bad feeling that Lupe was in trouble. But, all she could do right now was was just look after her friend and protect her and hope Lupe would take care of herself.

As Bunnie watched on the horizon of the withered forest all she could hear was thunderous explosions and a wall of fire. She couldn't tell who was winning but at the moment she didn't want to be part of either side. As Sally slept she was still surprised about her story. Although it might make sense. She has never met someone so nice yet so fragile and innocent to the harshness of this world she has endured and lived with for all these years. She still hadn't remembered how she became robotic. Perhaps she was some kind of android who got hit on the head or something. She only hoped with the path she was on now that it would lead her to the truth and that tall man with the long nose seemed to be her only chance to make her normal.

Sally slowly awoke and came to. " Unh...Bunnie...? What happened to me. "

" Ya'll scared the bejeebus outta me, Sally girl! Ya'll went all cold and sickly for awhile."

" Well...I remember having some kind of dream...don't remember what...oh well its not important." She got to her feet but stumbled about and almost fell over not letting the blood go back into her legs fast enough.

Back on the battlefield Lupe's warriors were still tiredly battling the vampires. They began to fight cheap and instead of swords they stated to bring out exploding tip silver bullets in gattling guns and mowed down all who were coming towards them while bombs fell from the sky destroying the groups. But then a great dark shadow loomed over the battlefield.

Everyone paused and looked up and saw Draconia's mighty flagship, The Satanic. Armed with thousands of cluster bombs and spear guns and underneath tanks filled with hot bubbling lead and sulfuric acid waiting to be dropped to wash the battlefield clean. Inside it had over 8000 armed and ready vampire soldiers ready and equipped to last for days on the battlefield. The ships bow was shaped like a skull opening its mouth to scream. There were many many sails on it all huge and flapping in the wind like a pumped up pirate ship. The horn blew from the ship which was a horrible high pitched shrieking noise that dropped to a earthshaking growl mixed with the sound of a foghorn.

" It's Draconia! " Lupe cryed.

She summoned up her chakra into her spear and whipped it at a weak point in the hull she saw but before she could attack it it already had its guns on her trying to blast her. Draconia was standing ontop of the observation deck and shouted out onto the battlefield.

" THE TIME OF THE WEREWOLVES ARE OVER! OUR HOUR IS NEAR! "

With that Draconia waved his hand and a wave of hellfire erupted and blanketed the battlefield wiping out the werewolves and a good portion of his men. Lupe barely escaped the fire choking on the fumes with the smell of rotting flesh and fur strangling her nostrils.

" Damn him! "

The werewolves were retreating once again but Lupe this time did not back down. She rolled on the ground covering herself in fresh spilled blood and leaped through the fires grabbing a broken sword throwing into the face of one of the vampire soldiers. She leaped on top of him and propelled herself upward into the air towards the gigantic ship. The bottom side opened up dropping gallons and gallons of sulferic acid down on her. She bit down on her lip and the markings on her body began to glow with a white hot fire that surrounded her entire body protecting her. She grabbed onto the spear she stuck in there and blasted her way inside.

" Your madness will stop today Draconia... "


	13. Chapter 13 Draconia

**Chapter 13**

**Draconia**

Sally had regained her strength and her mind, a bit flushed still but able to focus. The explosions sounded closer now and she could smell the smoke drifting towards them. She got up and slowly peeled back the curtain of moss covering the window. What she saw was a great dark shape that filled the red descending sun.

Her heart skipped a beat, looking back at Bunnie who both knew this was not a safe place to be anymore. But what would they do, she thought. This war looked bigger than what they could handle but she couldn't just stay here and wait for the bombs to fall, nor run away and abandon someone who had placed their trust in them. She bit her lip, accepting what must be done.

" Bunnie, we have help her! "

Bunnie looked at her, with a grim hardened face. Sally could see the fear behind her eyes.

" Ya'll sure your ok, Sally girl? " she asked, hesitantly.

" Yes I'm fine " she said, coldly. Bunnie cringed slightly to her tone of voice. Her heart twisted, feeling bad for doing that. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

" We have to. If we don't help her stop this here more people will get hurt. Its my duty as a princess to protect others. "

Bunnies left ear flopped upward, her eyes lighting up. She envied Sally's spirit, her determination and willpower to keep gave her strength and she felt she could do anything around her.

" Then lets go into hell together " she said with a coy grin, getting up towards the door. Her heavy arm wrapped around Sally's hip giving her a shiver, the cool metal brushing against her warm skin. The metal rabbits thrusters fired up as she leaped out of the window as the cool night air rushed around them. Sally gripped onto her tight putting her faith in her. Her bottom feet exploded to life as fire ripped out shooting them across the forest at a incredible speed towards the battlefield.

" Hang on Sally girl! Gonna be getting rough from here on end! "

As they blasted towards their destination, a lone werewolf leaped from its hiding spot that was acting as scout. It felt so hungry. It had not eaten in days and its mouth quivered for a shaking and screaming victim and right now the sour meat of vampire would just not do.

It came down upon Bunnie striking her like lightning as they fell. Bunnie came down hitting a thick tree branch on the back of her head and got knocked out while Sally broke her fall through smaller branches. Filling her lungs with air after the had been slammed out of her, she groggily got to her feet feeling the world spin around her. Her head felt like a large weight. The werewolf snarled with its armor filled with fresh vampires blood.

" W-why...are you doing this? " she asked backing up against a tree.

" Hah...talking food. "

It circled around her with its eyes fixed on her. Sally tried again to reason with it. To try to stall it somehow to think up a way out of this.

" Wait! If you dare Lupe will-- "

"-- Lupe will do nothing! " he snapped, making Sally cringe.

" She thinks she can control us! You see, we have merely been playing along. She thinks we need her but its quite the opposite. We only took her in because we saw the potential for her to be a great warrior for our cause. We have no love for her for she is not and will never be one of us! " he said coldly.

" Once she helps us win this war, we will get rid of her. Her undying will to do our dirty work is admirable, but a sheep cannot run with the wolves. This was a group decision made long ago. "

" Why? What dirty work? "

" You talk alot but fine. She thinks we're fighting for peace over this land and to overthrow their tyranny but that is only half right. Yes, we have been plagued by the vampires driving our kind to slow extinction but their destruction is not our final goal. We will rebuild our once powerful clan, the greatest clan of all Mobius and take back our rightful place among the world and rule it! "

Sally felt a sting of anger from this. This whole time Lupe was being played for a sap. All this time she has been stick her neck out for these brutes that had raised her and carried her to be their leader only to have the knife drop when she least expects it. The werewolf's mouth dripped heavily with saliva as it made a furious roar and came at her. Remembering her martial arts on how to defend and block she rushed in under its guard and slammed her fist into its solar plexus as hard as she could hoping it could do some damage against the giant. The werewolf was stunned long enough for Sally to deliver a hard crescent kick to the side of its face breaking out a few of its smaller teeth. It snarled and just backhanded Sally away over to Bunnies still body.

As it came charging blindly forward with its mouth wide open to swallow her whole, Bunnie sprang to life from and delivered a sharp punch that broke through all its teeth and cracked its lower jaw. It whimpered in pain, staggering back confused and shocked. She didn't let up as she grabbed a hold of its tongue and swung it around smashing it against the side of trees until sending it hurtling into the air leaving it to crash far away.

" Sorry sug, had to wait for the right moment or else we would've both been mincemeat. "

" Thanks Bunnie " Sally said grateful.

" We ain't got enough time to waste so lets go till more of his buddies show up. "

With that they took to the air again they saw the twisted world below filled with the clashing of swords and armor and the land stained that awful red. A color they wish they would not have to see ever again. Bunnie looked ahead and saw a lineup of flying battle ships showering the battlefield with gun fire and cannons.

" Time for us to join the fun. "

In her right hand her trusty demon sword Beelzebub appeared. Sally still didn't know how that sword can just appear like that but at the moment she didn't care. A fiery blaze lit around the demon sword as Bunnie swooped along the side of one battleship slicing through the side of it like hot butter. Blasts erupted from behind them from inside the ship. The blasts struck the oil fuel chambers and a great explosion set half the ship ablaze. The sails wavered and snapped like twigs and it slowly drifted drunkenly off position and slammed into another ship cutting through it and exploding. Bunnie's left arm morphed into a machine gun and fired away at the loaded cannons making them all explode before they had a chance to strike back. With Sally clinging on for dear life, they swooped underneath the ship and stopped.

" Ok Beelzebub, gonna need alot of power in this one! " said Bunnie instructing him.

The sword was only happy to oblige. Killing was its specialty after all. Bunnie swung him with all her might at the ship and within a few seconds the bow of the ship suddenly began to list. It was sliced in half and the front slided right off and exploded down below while the back end followed.

" Alright now, no more fooling around " said Bunnie taking her eyes to the giant flagship.

The entire side facing her lit up with gun fire and spears being shot at them. Time suddenly began to stop at that moment as they only watched with a child-like awe as the air hissed and screeched as they saw a dark cloud of death barrel towards them with reality snapping back like whiplash. She barely managed to dodge them all. Some shots penetrated her metallic hide, ripping through her arms and sides like paper. All that went through her mind was to keep Sally safe. She could deal with a this but she couldn't. She is already in a weakened state to be even walking, much less in a battlefield. She bit down and bared against the pain and charged suicidally towards the ship but met with an invisible barrier around it, deflecting them back.

" No! We've come this far. We can't be stopped now " Sally said, frowning.

Bunnie slammed the demon sword into the barrier tearing at it utterly refusing to give up or slow down. Surges of violent electricity rippled through her body feeling her circuits overloading and hearing things pop inside her but she did not give up. She pressed forward stubbornly ignoring Sally's protests to stop. Within moments the demon swords powers was able to tear a small hole in the barrier long enough to break through and enter through a hole in the side of the ship.

" What is going on out there...? " said Draconia, sitting in his throne room hearing the sounds of explosions very near. One of his men scampered into the room out of breath.

" My lord! Two intruders have just broken through our defenses and have boarded the ship! "

" WHAT!?"

His rage erupted as fire shot off his body almost setting the room ablaze as his men had to back down and shield their faces from being burnt.

" Who dares!? "

" Er...I'm not sure, sir but they may be those strangers that escaped from our city just a few short days ago. "

" How did they break through...I have the best magicians and technology keeping that shield up. Have they become so weak? "

Draconia did not let him speak but just incinerated the tiny vampire to a mere black stain on the ground with a gust of hellfire from his hand. He snarled, unaware of his other visitor. High above him was Lupe with her hammer ready waiting for the right moment. She had snuck past security and was now with the king of all vampires. Defeating him would not be an easy task but how strong was Draconia? Nobody really knew but he was a terrifying sight. He was alot bigger than she had thought. Now she understood the old overlanders tale of David and Goliath. The odds seem stacked so much against small little David armed with only a rock to sling faced against a man who could shake mountains. Her heart began to beat faster out of fear of what she has gotten herself into. Draconia's ears picked up on Lupe's beating heart and he rose from his chair slowly.

"I know you are there, wolf princess " he said casually.

Lupe was now spotted and lost her footing. She fell but her fall turned into a charging drop letting out a battle cry concentrating her energies she saved for this moment into her weapon to bring him down but she bore like water against him. He let her strike him as only a 'CLONG!' sound was heard against his armor.

" It cant be... " she uttered, stunned feeling dread set in.

He grabbed her by the tail and lifted her up. " Well, well, well...the leader of the pack " he said forming a grin. " To attack the king of all vampires is a fate worse than death. "

" You evil thing " she cursed.

" I can smell your fear, little cub. Where are your friends to hide behind now? " he mocked throwing her into a wall with the greatest of ease.

" You DARE attack me! I am evil incarnate! " he said, slamming his fist against his chest proudly.

" You've made my life hell " she uttered gathering her rage.

" Why do you hate our kind so? Don't you see, true evil is pure and dark and decadent and noble! It holds its head up high for it is a beautiful thing to behold! " he said outstretching his fiery wings.

As he finished that speech he was greeted to a blast to the back. He doubled over in shock. He turned around to greet Bunnie holding her sword and Sally by her side.

" You.....you...YOU DARE! "

He roared at the top of his longs as his hatred and anger manifested into flames. His body was engulfed in flames as the heat intensified as the flames turned black around him.

" Uh Bunnie...I think we're in trouble " said Sally.

" FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

He charge blindly at them incinerating the room around them as they barely escaped the fires. Sally and Lupe ran as fast as they could dodging sword swings and gunshots from the enemy soldiers rushing in. Bunnie was not far behind them swinging her sword around fending off hits from soldiers. They raced down a flight of stairs with Draconia's cursing s echoing behind them. They could still feel the immense heat radiating from his rage despite the distance they made from him. He was too dangerous to confront openly.

Sally ran up ahead and hit a weak spot in the wooden floor and fell through to another level underneath. Bunnie and Lupe didn't notice as they kept looking in every direction avoiding soldiers attacking them and trying to defend themselves. Bunnie swung her sword about like a baton carving through the vampires thick armor were forming a pile of bodies around them.

" KILL THEM! " Draconia shouted in the distance, as he approached gradually.

Sally heard echo's of footsteps from above and clattering of armor and swords being drawn. The room she was in was dark and she seemed to be floating in a room full of water.

" Ugh, great. Have to find a way out of here! "

The hole she fell through was too high up to reach and it didn't seem like their was anything to grab onto on the walls.

" Ok, think Sally. You've gotten yourself out of tougher jams than this. Think... "

As she felt her way around the water she felt stuff on the bottom. She reached down underwater and plucked something out. When she looked at it she almost screamed and threw it out of her hands. It was a femur bone. She started to panic abit and then realized that their were many many bodies underneath her and this wasn't water at all. It was blood. It just had to be blood.

She let out a horrified scream which attracted the attention to a few soldiers from above.

" Hey, theres one hiding down there! " one said.

" Oops! "

Sally dove under and hoped to find some kind of drainage pipe she could escape through. The water had to find its way inside someway. She felt her way around and her fingers found a drainage vent. She couldn't see as the thick murky blood stung her eyes. The seals were old and rusted and were shut. She managed to squeeze her fingers in between and try to pull it open so she could escape. It was more than big enough to fit her but they were rusted it place. One of the vampires jumped down, armed with a spear striking violently at her. She rolled away and swam to the other end.

This soldier was wearing a grinning skull helmet. He glared at her for a while studying her and then pulled off his helmet revealing his pale face. Half of his face was stitched hastily onto his head from a previous battle.

" Now your know who you are fighting " he said. " Let it be the last thing you see before you die. "

He knelt down and unbuckled his knife from the side of his leg and threw it to her.

" Nobody has been able to get this far. You must be some special warrior. I'd be honored to fight you and take you down! " he said, proudly boasting.

Sally picked up the knife ready to fight for her very life. The vampire soldier spun his spear elegantly, putting two hands on it circling her. He stabbed swift and fast at her trying to pin her to the walls but she was too quick and before he could swing again with her life on the line she ducked under his guard and slashed his throat and slammed the knife into his heart with the blade breaking off.

He gasped, staggering back. His eyes bulged in shock as he puked up his dark blood feeling his death set in. He wavered, looking at his opponent making sure to remember her face as he smiled accepting his defeat.

" V-very..good. "

He collapsed letting death take him. Sally didn't like doing that. She hated killing, and this vampire fought with honor and mercy on her part. Perhaps the vampires aren't as pure evil as she thinks. But one thing is for certain, Draconia must be stopped one way or another and she has to get out before more soldiers come. She took the knife and pressed against the crack until with a final thrust she opened up the shaft that began to drain the blood in a whirlpool.

She was quickly sucked into the pipe and all vision became blurry as the blood stung her eyes. She was hurled out of the tunnel outside the ship where half disoriented, she clung onto a pole sticking out of the bottom of the ships hull. Her arm almost broke when she caught it. Felt just like when she had gotten onto that train. Her arm was still sore from that moment. After catching her breath and summoning up strength she climbed and climbed up the shaft and dared not to look down.

Meanwhile, Lupe and Bunnie were laying waste to all the soldiers around them like nothing.

" We have to find Sally! " Lupe said.

" Ah know! This ship is so big though! Ah don't know where she ended up " said Bunnie.

" If we dawdle any longer Draconia might get away. We'll never have this chance to get this close to him again! "

" We cant just leave Sally girl here now! "

Meanwhile, across the battlefield on the side mountains was Colin and a group of SWAT Bots sitting and watching the battle taking place. He felt rather irritated that the girl just happened to be in the middle of this mess. He could never retrieve her at this point.

Regaining his composure, he made a hand-like gesture to the SWAT Bot next to him giving an order. It nodded in understanding. All of them raised their hands up and all shot powerful energy blasts that went sailing across the battlefield slamming into Draconia's flagship punching through the hull and out the other side, crippling its engines. It erupted into a great fiery ball. Pieces of the hull came down in flames smashing down on to the battlefield below. The force shook Sally from where she was climbing and was sent spiraling down towards the earth. The whole thing was coming down so in a quick act Bunnie grabbed Lupe and blasted open the side hull and escaped the instantaneous explosion.

As Sally fell to the the earth, she looked up into the sky accepting her death.

" I just wish I could have seen him one last time " she whispered to herself shutting her eyes waiting for the impact to slam the life out of her.

But then she looked up and saw a mysterious figure swoop down. Sally immediately thought that it was the angels coming for her. She smiled and raised her hand and was caught. But when she looked closer she was looking at a great metallic claw wrapped around her arm and those wings were of fire. Her face turned to absolute horror.

It was Draconia!

" Such a beautiful girl " he said bringing her close. He smiled flashing his tusk-like fangs tickling her chin. She spat at him angrily and tried kicking him in the face. He only gave a hearty evil laugh.

Bunnie and Lupe spotted him while avoiding the rubble raining down on them. He looked towards them and grinned.

" Come any closer and I'll break your little friend in two. I'm having trouble holding her without hurting her right now in my grip " he said, with a wicked twinkle of victory in his eyes.

" Draconia you son of a bitch! Your quarrel is with me! Leave her out of it! " Lupe shouted, her face snarling with outrage and contempt.

" Really? You actually care for this sack of meat here? Interesting. "

He looked at her with rekindled interest, knowing she was more important than she seemed.

Bunnies right arm unfolded into a cannon and blasted a missile that went screaming towards the large vampire. Draconia just puffed out some air from his black lungs and the missile veered off.

" If you want to see your friend again then come get me if you dare! "

He twirled about into the air spinning faster and faster as the the air and wind around him pushed forth a vortex as he disappeared inside it. The strong current grabbed Bunnie and Lupe and pulled them in as they disappeared with a loud pop.

Colin gritted his teeth, putting his binoculars away.

" They're gone. "

When they came to the other side, they were at the foot of a great giant step pyramid. It had a very evil aura around it that just screamed ' stay away! ' There was a long stairway that led up to the top. Lupe hopped on Bunnies back and she glided upward at medium speed upwards. They passed statues of vampire god statues and other accursed monoliths. When they reached the top they were greeted by four sphinx statues. They were made from iron and the human looking faces to it were twisted into a cruel, cold, and unemotional look to them. Towards the center was a second pyramid but this was one was solid gold and shined brightly like a crowned jewel. The gold surface was polished so well it reflected light making it quite the sight.

" Think they're in there, Lupe? " Bunnie asked, knowing the answer already but just making sure.

" Yes..I can feel his evil. This will be most likely a trap but there is no other way in. We have no choice but to let him play his hand " as they stepped forward.

They walked across rows of stone pillars and into the open doors of the golden pyramid. Lupe followed her nose of Sally's scent going through strange corridors and passageways. All of the walls and ceilings and even the floor was solid gold with the language of the vampires etched into it. The language was based around shapes of geometric shapes of triangles, squares, and circles. Very modern yet ancient.

Eventually, Lupe led Bunnie to the mighty throne room in the center of the temple. There were winding rivers of blood snaking their away along the ground and great pots with fires burning inside them with two great impressive statues of Draconia with fire blowing from their empty mouths with their arms crossed over their chests. Bunnie spotted Sally sitting upon the throne chair with her head tilted down, being very still.

" Sally girl! " Bunnie cried running up to her. Sally raised her head flashing a pair of vampire fangs; her eyes blood red. She struck Bunnie with unholy strength as she flew back, striking the wall.

" Keeeeh... "

" She's been infected..! " said Lupe, shocked.

She got up form the chair and walked over to them like a puppet on raised her mallet and put up her hand and attempted to reason with her.

" Sally, listen to my voice. You must fight this. Remember who you are! Remember...! "

Draconia suddenly materialized and was sitting perched in his chair with his wings folded behind his chair. His head cocked, resting on his hand holding a large ale mug of blood in the other.

" Welcome to my temple. I hope you like it here " he said, his tongue licking his long fangs.

" What did you do to her? " Bunnie said in a low threatening voice. A voice that made Lupe herself tremble. Draconia's eyes sparkled intrigue at her.

" I gave her what is considered the ultimate form of enlightenment in my country, the dark kiss. Oh she tried to resist and screamed for someone named Sonic but once my lips touched hers her soul became bound to mine. "

" I'll kill you... " Lupe said in almost a death whisper and lunged at him.

In a flash, Sally shuffled to the side and arm-barred Lupe sending her to the floor.

" Unh...she's stronger and faster now. "

" You'll have to do kill your friend to get the chance to fight the king of all vampires. Not that you will come out of this place alive anyways " he said, looking casually at his fingertips. " I just wanted to reward you for your tenacity. "

As Sally snatched Lupe's weapon and was about to kill her new friend, Bunnie tackled Sally to the ground trying to pin her down and take away her weapon. She was like a crazed beast biting and clawing but Bunnie did what she could.

" Sally girl " Bunnie said heart broken at what she has become. " You gotta fight him! Remember that we're friends! "

But then a idea hit her. A crazy idea. Draconia said he turned her evil and corrupted her with just a mere kiss from him. Maybe...just maybe. Without hesitation, riding on a gamble Bunnie pulled Sally close and kissed her deeply having her locked in a bear hug embrace. Lupe was shocked.

" Bunnie! What the hell are you doing!? "

Draconias eyes widened.

" What is this. "

As Bunnie kissed her deeper she focused solely on the love and kindness Sally showed her that she was giving back to her. Sally's struggling ceased and relaxed and welcomed her warm metal mouth. Lupe blinked again.

" I...I think I understand. "

Bunnie slowly parted and the fangs disappeared from her and her eyes changed back to normal.

" Bunnie...? What happened? " she asked.

" This isn't possible! " Draconia boomed.

He rose from his chair and fire erupted off him once again like a volcano. Sally rose and stood with her friends to face down this evil.

" You fools " he uttered, his face twisted into a hateful look of judgment.

Bunnie and Lupe came rocketing at him. He swatted them away like insects. They quickly rebound and were on him grabbing his mustache and ripping on it. Bunnie tried to go for his knees but his large elbow came down on her head and a lightning kick sent her smashing through a pillar as he grabbed Lupe ready to crush her in his grip. She didn't let him get the chance to iron his grip as she wormed her way out of his grip and knocked the crown off his head and slammed the spiked edges into his face. Draconia paused for a moment, wondering if anything more disrespectful had been committed in his government towards him? Probably not. Sally yielded, not daring going near that titan of death. He'd kill her for sure. She was no warrior like those two.

" Enough! "

The air began to thicken around him, as Bunnie and Lupe felt a tug against them. Like a black holes gravity, pulling everything towards the center. His rage began to take him over. The evil fires poured out of his soul and spilled out of his mouth and eyes as they became beacons of pure fire. His body was wrapped by this inner fire that covered him like a second skin.

" RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGH!!! " he thundered making the whole foundation of the temple shake.

Draconia was untouchable. Lupe knew brute force would not be the way to defeat him. He had to have a weakness somewhere. Then she had gotten a idea. He may be powerful but he seemed to be more powerful in sorcery skill than that of a warrior. If his magic was taken away then the odds would be more even. Their was one spell, one trick that might work against him but it was such a risky gamble. It's a spell that requires so much life energy to pull off it could kill her and can only be used once in a lifetime. It could even cripple her for life if it didn't kill her.

" I...I guess I have no choice " she said in a small, distant voice.

She watched as Bunnie pulled out her sword taking mad swipes but being deflected back by his raw power. Lupe shut her eyes and began the chant.

"Eaters of dead

Elder gods of beyond

Here my cry

Come down from the dark corners of the sky

I offer you my flesh and my soul

Please let Draconia die! "

The sky rumbled and flashed and a cold wind blew in puffing out all the lit fires in the room.

" What is going on!? " Draconia roared, feeling an alien prescience forming.

Suddenly, from out from the ground beneath him great black squid-like tentacles wrapped around him binding his arms and legs. The tentacles were black that shined like glass that had a smell that could not be described. Perhaps the smell of a thousand rotting corpses could come close to the smell. Sally and Bunnie almost vomited when they got a whiff of it. They could not only smell it but feel the filth emitting from it.

" NO!!! NOT THIS!!! " Draconia screamed at the top of his lungs fighting with all his unholy might against the tentacles. The fire emitting from his body began to shrink as his power and rage began to get sucked away from him. Then, out from the ground a wraith-like being cloaked in a robe that seemed to be shaped out of murky water loomed over Draconia. For the first time Draconia was experiencing fear. True fear. For all the might and rage he had used to intimidate and dominate for so long was useless against such a being beyond imagination. Seven eyes opened, staring into him.

His high and mighty ego had collapsed. The being reached inside of Draconia and with a swift motion yanked out a black naked figure that seemed to be writhing about covered in a black tar like substance screaming convulsing representing his soul as the tentacles grabbed a hold of it and pulling it under, devouring it. The tentacles slid underground and disappeared with Draconia still standing but in utter shock.

" My...my power..my soul...it's..gone " he uttered in disbelief.

Lupe smiled faintly. " Now he can be killed..."

She collapsed as all the energy left her body as payment for summoning that spell. Sally rushed over to her.

" Lupe! "

She was still breathing but was extremely weak and is on the brink of death. Draconia looked at himself feeling his raw godlike power gone. His many wings shriveled and broke off turning to of his armor corroded and his crown dissapeared. Some of his fingers fell off along with his gigantic fangs. His eyes met Lupe and Sally and a hate like none before filled into him. He grabbed a spear and charged like a madman at them about to run them through. Bunnie leaped up and grabbed the end of his spear halting his charge.

" Didn't ya'll mother tell you not to run with sharp objects, sugah? "

She grabbed tightly onto it and slammed the butt end into his eye sending him spiraling back in pain. She took the big spear and slapped him across the face repeatedly as teeth flew from his mouth and with one big mighty swing struck him across the head sending the king of vampires crashing through the wall and tumbling down the backside of his tower.

" Bunnie! We have to go! Lupe needs help. "

" On my way, sugah Sal. "

The doorway they came through was still open as they rushed towards it to escape before it was too late. They were halted as to their horror, the remaining army of the werewolves came marching through riddled with the spears and gun wounds of their dead adversaries. They all roared, victoriously over Draconia's army laying dead behind them.

" Fresh meat. A perfect reward for a perfect victory " one said.

Draconia picked himself up from his fall. He had lost vision in his left eye where it had been mouth was gushing blood as his teeth were smashed apart inside. Without hesitation, he grabbed ahold of his damaged eye and pulled it right of its socket. For a moment he was bewildered gazing at his dead eye looking at how small and almost insignificant it seemed. But then, he promptly plopped it in his mouth and chewed it up sucking up all the optic nerves still attached like spaghetti noodles.

" Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

He got back up to rip Sally in two but met up with the werewolves that were about to attack them. This was a blessing in disguise because they were too tired to fight anymore.

" We have disposed of the vampires and now all that remains is you! " said the werewolf leader.

" You think you can kill me? Pathetic fools! " said Draconia.

He pulled out a small control button hidden in his armor and pressed the button. He laughed even more insanely than ever.

" Hehehehahahaha!!! If Draconia cannot have the day of victory than nobody will! Die in the light of a thousand suns! "

The Werewolves attacked the king as they leaped on him thrashing and clawing. He grabbed a few crushing them with his remaining brute strength as hordes flooded ontop of him as he thrashed, still laughing full of blind pride fighting them off.

" I AM THE KING OF VAMPIRES! I AM DRACONIA! I WILL LIVE ON! I WILL NEVER DIE. "

Bunnie, Sally with Lupe all had escaped through the vortex while they were all distracted escaping the great explosion that followed,bringing this chapter to an end. Thanks to Bunnie and Sally, Mobius could breathe easier.

But this was only the beginning.


	14. Chapter 14 Seeking Truth

**Chapter 14 **

**Seeking Truth**

It had been a week since Draconia and the Werewolves fell. Lupe,over a short period of time had gotten well again and was ready for the journey to finally step outside of the Bloody Country and into the unknown Mobius. She was lucky. She was the first to use the spell she did to live, much less to be able to walk still.

After they had left the Bloody Country their were signs of greenery life but not much. Most of it was flat gravel plains, but it still was alot more pleasing to the eyes then the red stained countryside behind them. Eventually, they had found an old shack of a house in the middle of nowhere. They had followed the smoke coming from the chimeny that lead them there. They approached the old complex. The windows were dusty and no light was coming from inside. But Sally knocked anyway.

" Hello? Is anybody home? "

The door then popped open making a groaning sound sound as if awoken from a deep slumber. As Sally, Lupe and Bunnie slowly opened the rickety old door there was a strong smell of sulfur in the air. It was dimly lit inside and all around them were piles of books and papers stacked sloppily collecting dust. Some papers were so old they had turned yellow and brown. As Sally looked for a light switch she accidentally bumped a beaker and it fell to the ground smashing to the floor. A voice perked up out of the dark and a figure moved.

" Huh? Who goes there! " the voice said.

" Hello? We cant see you " Sally said.

" Eh...oh! One second! "

A dry switch was flicked as the lights came on. The stranger stepped out from behind the wall of the next room brushing off his hands. He was a human or at least something that looked close enough to one. His body had a unusual perfectly round beach ball shape supported by a pair of tall thin legs. His feet were very long, almost like clown feet. He had very broad shoulders and very long arms with overly large hands. He wore a dirty old white lab coat with a red turtleneck underneath. He wore odd looking glasses with a pair of over sized black goggles that looked heavy. But what stuck out the most about his cartoonish appearance was his faded grayish orange mustache. It stuck out and the hairs looked like they had been zapped repeatedly and then stayed fixed in that unnatural position. He reminded her of how Robotnik looked, slightly. Perhaps a distant relative, perhaps?

" It isn't too often I get visitors around these parts. What can I do you for miss uh... "

" Sally. Sally Acorn. "

" Aaah, quite a lovely name. I like those acorns too. I am Dr Luthengrad Ivan Eggman " he said extending his long arm to shake Sally's hand.

She shook back and smiled. He seemed like a nice person. Weird looking, but nice.

" I am looking for someone named Antoine. Did he by chance come by here? " she asked.

The doctor scrunched his face and placed his hand on his chin and began to think hard. " Hmmmm...Antoine...Antoine...nope! Can't say I have! Sorry."

" Oh, well thank you anyways. Sorry to disturb you " Sally said as she departed towards the exit.

"Now wait a minute there! Your not leaving so soon are you? " he said rushing up to them.

" You are all welcome to stay here as long as you like! In fact, it just so happens that I am needing a helper in this experiment I am about to do " he said with a giddy grin.

Sally looked at him strangely. " What did you say you did again? "

" Well, you could say that I'm a doctor of some sorts...a doctor of science and exploring new and undiscovered truths! "

Lupe was not impressed by this ' Eggman ' one bit. In her mind he looked like some crazy old fool but she kept her mouth shut for the time being and let Sally handle the talking as she and Bunnie half listened while they looked at what was laying around them.

" Please! " he pleaded. " I could really use your help on what I am about to do but don't worry, I will be doing pretty much all of the work. "

Sally nodded in agreement. " Alright. "

The good doctor took them into a room and gave them some food he prepared. Although, the only thing he ever ate was eggs so for Lupe, sunny side up, Sally, scrambled, and Bunnie, well Bunnie didn't need to eat. Eggman looked oddly at Bunnie.

" Might I ask what you are my dear? You look like a machine but you certainly are much more than that! "

" Err...well,ah'm still trying to figure that out " she said sheepishly looking at her robotics. Eggman placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Ah,so I am not the only one on the journey of truth of ourselves and where we come from! " he said beaming with pride. " You are quite the Pinocchio, my dear. "

" Pinocchio? " she asked. " Wussat? "

" It's an old old children's fairytale our kind used to tell our children for amusement. Of a wooden puppet that comes to life that wishes to be human. "

" Well, actually on full moons ah do seem to become flesh and blood. That's why I'm kinda not sure about if I'm this or that. "

" Intriguing...very intriguing. I would love to study you but that would be treating you like a lab rat and not a beautiful woman. "

Bunnie giggled. " Well ya'll say just the sweetest things. "

Lupe finally spoke up breaking her vow of silence. " What exactly is this experiment you are performing, doctor? "

" I'm glad you asked that! " he said fixing his glasses. He looked around trying to find where to begin.

" According to human science their are three proven dimensions that are the building blocks of reality. Some wondered if a 4th dimension could exist but after multiple attempts to even grasp a theory on what the 4th dimension would be if it existed they could not come up with an answer and therefore became a myth. I plan to prove all those stuffed shirts right here and now that that myth is real! " he said puffing his chest out proudly.

" How? " asked Bunnie.

He gave a dark chuckle, pulling out a large metal dish made for someones head. " With this! "

They didn't seem to know what to make of it. It was an odd bowl shaped helmet with lights and wires running along it attached to many tubes.

" Let me explain what it does... " he said sweetly. " I have found that the fourth dimension is not a place of the body but of the mind! With this dish, it taps into the hidden ' strings ' as I'd like to call them that exist inside the atoms around us. Within these strings lie connecting two way cords to...beyond! With this simple head gear, once properly used will be able to send my mind through the bridge onto the other side! "

They were stunned by this. He went silent and waited for one to speak up. Sally gathered words in her mouth and spoke. " Um, if your theory is true what will we see when this happens to you? "

Eggman smiled. " Nothing. Positively nothing at all. "

" Then what do you need us for? "

" One of you will write down exactly what I say as I describe what I am seeing on the experience so that once I come back to this dimension any lost memories of that place will be recorded on paper and that I can continue my work even further! And if it so happens that I begin to look like I'm in physical pain or agony I want you to shake me until I snap out of it. "

" Sounds fair enough but let me warn you, doctor. When you poke your head out into places you were never supposed to go to, then you play a dangerous game " said Lupe.

He shrugged, blowing it off. " Someone has to make the risk. I need to know! Someone must make the next step. "

He gathered a ballpoint pen from his drawer and a sheet of paper and handed it to Sally. He sat in the middle of the room onto his chair, putting the headgear on as the machines fired to life with a loud humm, the lights blinking sporadically.

" Please be sure to take all notes no matter how weird they might sound " he reminded them.

Sally nodded feeling this stone in the pit of her stomach. This didn't feel like it was going to end well but she did as he said. Bunnie fidgeted in her seat, anticipating something horrible like a seizure or a stroke or an explosion.

" I...I see things are getting darker...I am passing through a dark and black tunnel. I can still see your faces but their so small...so far...getting blurry. "

For two minutes he was silent.

" Now I seem to be passing through this odd shape tunnel. It feels warm, yet familiar. Is this the womb? " he asked himself. He began to continue, describing his ' visions '.

" I am looking to the side of me and I am looking at golden winged angels. They are so beautiful! They are smiling and waving at me. Oh, I am beginning to see the end of this tunnel. Their is this light coming up. "

Suddenly his body sprang to its feet and he had a mesmerized look on his face.

" No way! I don't believe this! "

" What is it! " Sally asked, alarmed.

" I..am back on Earth and am playing baseball with a little boy. Now I am that boy who is catching the ball. Now I am a Indian who is bowing giving thanks to the goddess, Shiva. Now, I am back in the early days of Egypt and am witnessing the pyramids being built brick by brick. Oh my! It's all so clear! All this is happening at once, as if time does not exist. The future, the past, and the present are all coinciding at once. "

Lupe's face began to grow abit concerned. " Careful " she murmured.

" I am living the lives of different people at once. I see what they see and feel what they feel.I...I think I understand now! The fourth dimension! You become one with all living things of the universe. You are everyone all at once and they are you all at once and no amount of time and space could logically crunch a perfect number for this to happen on the third dimension! "

Sally was starting to get more and more worried. He seemed completely into it and didn't show any signs of slowing down.

" Do you want us to pull you out? " she asked.

" No! Not quite! " he said, quickly with a pleased grin.

" I can move forward and backwards through time! I'm going back now! Back before their was a Mobius, a planet Earth...to where Mobians, Humans,and Animals are not born yet. I see the legendary dinosaurs now tromping about the earth battling each other over king of the earth but wait...I am still going back...further...further...there is no longer land but a vast endless marsh soup that covers everything. I am now going back before the birth of planets...this is incredible...! "

Lupe felt the hairs raise up on her neck. Eggman's eyes were glazed over in a film of awe. He had forgotten they were there and now seemed to be talking to himself. Eggman's body suddenly jerked and then relaxed. Bunnie jumped up rushing to his aid ready to shake him out of his trance.

" Wait! I just passed through the big bang and am now before time and space were even invented...things are slowing down...everything is becoming more heavy...I see a light ahead of me but...what is that...? " he asked, distantly.

" DOCTOR! DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER! " Lupe yelled. She knew from the teachings of her ancestors on how the time before time was a place considered forbidden in astral travels. Eggman's face suddenly twisted into utter fear and repulse.

" Oh...oh my god...G-god no...!!!! "

" Doctor! " Sally cried shaking him trying to snap him out of his trance.

" This...I've gone too far...this was not meant to be known...oh god...I..I feel so cold...but...what is that inside...oh god...help! Help me, please!!! " he screamed, tearing at the hairs of his mustache. Sally reached to turn the machine off but was zapped by a feedback as it was now running itself. The machine overloading with energy that was coming from somewhere. Energy surged into Eggmans head as his brain was zapped by volts of energy, his body frozen in place. Bunnie attempted to yank the cords from the wall but was hit with an electrical shock too. Lupe hurled her hammer, smashing the damned thing as it powered down with a sickly humm. Sally grabbed Dr Eggman and shook him, trying to snap him back to reality. His body broke out into a violent seizure and was throwing up blood.

Slowly, Dr Eggman's mind returned to the here and now. Tears had formed around his glasses, his face filled with a cold sweat and he looked like he had aged 20 years.

" Water...water... " he whispered through his cracked throat. Lupe brought him water and poured it down his throat. He swallowed almost choking on it and rose wrapping a blanket about himself shivering.

" My, my...that was truly frightening...I never imagined such things...I don't think I should have done that. It was truly unwise, indeed. "

" What was it? What did you see? " asked Sally.

He took a shaking hand to his face wiping the drool off the edge of lip and fixed his glasses.

" I had passed into this black fog that I suppose the only way to describe it would be pure evil...but not the kind of evil that we would think wasn't like something so simple how we see it. What I felt from it was pure terror. It was like a night terror breaking away from the mind. It was...cold. I'm sorry but there seems to be no proper word to describe it but whatever was in there saw me...! Things with an almost liquid shape. Echo's of phantoms. They saw me and they chased me. They...they know where I am now! Please! You must stay and help me prepare! Yes...! Maybe I can go back in and see what is at the end now that I saw the begining. Yes...that is only logical..hahaha..! "

Eggman's mind was unhinged from what he saw and from the damage of the electrical feedback. He was much different now. All rational thought he once had began to slip away. Sally got to her feet and looked at the poor doctor. He was so concentrated on learning the truth he didn't take into consideration what the side effects would do to his mind. Lupe only shook her Eggman started laughing maniacally, his broken mind telling him to commit strange things and build even stranger. He was going to go back into that dimension where things beyond life and death waited.

As his mind race, he fiddled around the room, knocking over furniture breaking everything around him in childish fits of rage as he seemed to have completely forgotten they were there.

Lupe grabbed Sally's arm. " We shouldn't be here anymore. This man is not only a potential danger to himself but us as well now. "

Sally looked remorsefully at the once kind hearted old man to now the insane cackling psychopath madman running rampant destroying his home. Sally shut the door behind her leaving him to rot in the truth and madness he so longed for. That night when they slept Sally could have sworn she saw the stars shudder just before a massive earthquake shook making at least a few miles of ground inches away from where they layed just collapsed into the earth.


End file.
